De Pueblo ha Ciudad que pasara?
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: Llega el final esperado de esta 1ª temporada. Para aquellos que han seguido el fic y no han dejado algún comentario respecto al mismo avisamos que sino nos avisais no podremos la siguiente temporada por falta de visitas. Feliz verano. Chap 13 y prox omake
1. El encuentro

**Hola, ya estoy aki con un nuevo capitulo, espero q os guste y x supuesto espero vuestros reviews con sugerencias para los capítulos siguientes a este vale?**

**Este fic es creación de Lunnaris y su amiga Karuka.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist ni los de D. no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores (no me acuerdo de sus nombre pero cuando los sepa los pongo)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 1: El encuentro

Desde que los hermanos Elric desaparecieran hace ya seis meses y que las esperanzas de volver a verlos menguaran, en Ciudad Central han aparecido caras nuevas recientemente venidas de un pueblo bastante alejado de allí.

Era una agradable mañana; una estupenda mañana para viajar y tres jóvenes de unos diecinueve años iban en tren hacia Ciudad Central. Estos chicos habían dejado su pueblo natal para independizarse y algunos meses atrás habían comprado entre todos una casa bastante amplia cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Los jóvenes eran Daisuke Niwa, Riku Harada y Risa Harada.

Daisuke era pelirrojo, algo despistado, considerado, bueno y amable. Había terminado sus estudios de bellas artes y arquitectura en muy poco tiempo, y ahora estaba contratado por uno de los altos cargos del ejército que se encontraba en esa ciudad para reformar algunas zonas del lugar. Para ello eran necesarios varios planos con diseños. Además era el novio de Riku desde hacia ya cuatro años.

Riku por su parte; era morena con reflejos rojizos, muy atlética e inteligente. Además de ser la novia de Daisuke, era también la hermana gemela de Risa. Siempre había tenido bastante genio aunque en cierto modo era comprensible; había terminado la carrera de Investigadora y estaba buscando empleo. Durante los últimos años había conseguido ser campeona en varios deportes además de llegar a cinturón negro en Kárate y Judo, por lo que su capacidad de defensa personal era bastante alta.

Risa a diferencia de su hermana; era castaña, guapa por naturaleza y algo vaga. Estudió turismo y relaciones públicas, y ahora estaba igual que Riku: buscando empleo.

Cuando por fin llegaron los tres a Ciudad Central, recogieron sus maletas y se encaminaron a su nuevo hogar mirando a su alrededor a cada paso que daban. La casa en sí la pagó Daisuke gracias a los diversos concursos que ganó mientras que el diseño y los muebles lo pagaron las hermanas Harada ya que su fortuna les precedía.

--¡Ah!, estoy cansada de andar y la maleta pesa mucho. –se quejó Risa parándose en mitad de la calle.

--Normal; has traído cosas innecesarias en lugar de lo imprescindible. Te traes tus trastos de peluquería y lo del tarot, y por eso no has podido meter nada de ropa. –le reprochó su hermana.

--Riku-san, Harada-san; ya casi hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Giramos a la derecha y ya estamos. –decía Daisuke intentando calmarlas.

--¡Viva! –gritó algo eufórica Risa a la vez que empezaba a correr.

La chica iba tan deprisa y emocionada que antes de girar chocó con alguien y calló de culo al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Detrás de ella, Riku y Daisuke acudían en su ayuda.

--Risa, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Riku según llegaba al lugar del suceso.

--Sí, aunque me duele algo el trasero. –susurró a su hermana.

--Será mejor que te levantes, tu posición es algo comprometedora. –añadió al oído de Risa su hermana.

Fue entonces cuando Risa se percató de su posición sentada en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas y con falda corta (imaginaos la situación).

--¿Se encuentra bien señorita? –preguntó una voz masculina por encima de sus cabezas.

Ambas alzaron la vista hacia el dueño de esas palabras y se encontraron a un hombre moreno vestido de militar con una cara demasiado feliz en ese momento.

--¿Le ayudo a levantarse? –preguntó inocentemente el caballero.

--Sí, se encuentra bien; y no, no necesita su ayuda. –dijo Riku ayudando a su hermana a levantarse.

--Disculpe señor pero quite esa cara de pervertido que posee. –continuó algo enfadada Riku sin darse la vuelta para mirarle.

--Jovencita, discúlpese ahora mismo. –dijo una voz femenina tras el moreno.

--¿Por qué debería? –preguntó Riku dándose la vuelta.

--Por respeto hacia una persona más mayor que tú. –dijo saliendo una mujer rubia con mal genio de detrás del hombre moreno.

--Uuuu, discúlpeme. ¿Le sirve? –respondió sarcástica dándose la vuelta y avanzando hacia su novio y su hermana.

La mujer enfureció ante los malos modales de la joven y se adelantó hacia los jóvenes hasta quedar detrás de ella.

--Señorita, dígame ahora mismo su nombre. –pidió furiosa la mujer a la vez que Riku se giraba hacia ella.

--¿Por qué debería decir nada? –preguntó tras lo cual se giró de nuevo hacia sus acompañantes.

--Debemos llegar a casa. –explicó tomando la bolsa y la maleta de Risa.

--Tienes razón Harada-san. –replicó Daisuke omitiendo el nombre.

Los tres jóvenes emprendieron entonces su rumbo de nuevo alejándose del lugar de accidente. La mujer que había reprendido a Riku estaba enfurecida mientras los dos hombres que la acompañaban la observaban.

--Teniente Hawkeye, tranquilícese. –dijo el hombre de mayor rango.

--Pero general de brigada Mustang, esa actitud es de muy mala educación. –reprochó la mujer.

--Riza, si te alteras tanto te saldrán arrugas. –comento Havoc.

--¡HAVOC! –gritó cabreada Riza.

--Queréis parar los dos ya. –dijo el general de brigada Mustang.

--Sí general de brigada. –dijeron los dos oficiales a la vez que emprendían su marcha hacia el cuartel general.

Nuestros tres jóvenes llegaron a su casa tras caminar varios minutos. La casa estaba distribuida de la siguiente manera: un largo pasillo comunicaba con todos los cuartos y a final de éste, una última estancia estaba cerrada. El primer cuarto era un despacho con todos sus muebles: mesa de escritorio, silla, ordenador (portátil y con internet XD) y sus estanterías; a decir verdad era bastante amplia. La contigua era un cuarto de baño con ducha y todo lo demás (mejor no especificar ¬¬); en frente se encontraba el salón. En su interior se encontraba un mueble con cristaleras, y en medio de ellas había un espacio en el que se encontraba una televisión plana de 32'' junto a una mini cadena. Enfrente de las cristaleras había un sofá y entre éste y las cristaleras, una pequeña mesa. Las paredes estaban adornadas con varios cuadros de Daisuke.

Continuando por el pasillo se llegaba a la primera de las habitaciones que tenía cuarto de baño propio. En ella se encontraba una cama de matrimonio que compartían Daisuke y Riku puesto que en el pueblo ya compartían piso aunque no llegaron a más. La habitación tenía un tono marfil, las sábanas y demás ropa de cama eran de color crema mientras que el somier y el resto de la cama era de madera antigua al igual que el armario.

Antes de llegar a la siguiente habitación se encontraba la cocina. Era amplia en tonos azules tanto la pared como los azulejos y los muebles, y una terraza para tender la ropa. Después se llegaba a la habitación de Risa. Ésta era de colores rojizos no muy fuertes y como la otra tenía un cuarto de baño propio. Como únicos muebles tenía una cama de matrimonio y un armario empotrado del mismo tono que la habitación de madera antigua. Al final del pasillo estaba el cuarto cerrado lo que los chicos suponían que serían un desván o algo parecido.

--Bueno ya hemos llegado. Ahora sería mejor desempacar. –dijo Daisuke.

--Cierto. Además quiero ir a ver a mi padrino que hace siete años que no le veo por culpa de la guerra que hubo. –añadió Riku mientras se internaba en la habitación seguida de Daisuke.

-No lo entiendo. Somos gemelas pero no tenemos el mismo padrino. Me parece injusto. –se quejó Risa mientras ella también iba a su habitación.

--Risa no tengas morro que tu lo quieres por interés y le ves todos los años. Yo además hace mucho tiempo que no le veo y puede que trabaje con él. –dijo su hermana a la vez que ponía algo de su ropa en las perchas y otro poco en cajones con la ropa interior.

Después de deshacer la maletas, Risa y Daisuke se fueron a comprar mientras Riku iba al cuartel general.

--Hace mucho tiempo que no paseaba por estas calles. –se decía mientras observaba los edificios- La última vez que estuve aquí tenía doce años, espero que el tío Armstrong me recuerde. –se dijo contenta.

Al llegar al edificio se perdió un poco pues el lugar era bastante amplio. Al ver pasar a una mujer corrió hacia ella para preguntarle por el hombre.

--Hola buenos días. ¿Se encuentras por aquí Alex Louis Armstrong? –preguntó algo tímida.

--Creo que sí. ¿Quién pregunta por él? –preguntó la mujer.

--Soy Riku Harada, la sobrina y ahijada del señor Armstrong. –respondió ella con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde podría esperarle? Resulta que quiero darle una sorpresa; por favor no le diga mi nombre. –pidió.

--¿Riku-chan? Cuanto tiempo sin verte y cuanto has cambiado mi niña. –dijo la mujer- Soy Maria Ross, ¿te acuerdas de mí? –preguntó con esperanza.

--¿Maria-san? Mi medio niñera cuando estaba en el cuartel general, que alegría. –dijo la joven a la vez que la abrazaba.

--Bueno espera aquí si quieres. Ahora aviso al señor Armstrong. –dijo ella mientras se marchaba.

Mientras Riku esperaba, observaba el lugar fascinada y veía a la gente que pasaba vestida con el uniforme del ejército.

--¿Riku? –dijo una voz masculina a se espalda.

Al escuchar se nombre, la joven se giró y una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

--¡Tío! –dijo contenta mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

--Mi pequeña sobrina. ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo Armstrong feliz de ver a la joven.

--Muy bien. Por fin me he independizado. –respondió ella sonriendo y separándose de él.

--Sigues tan guapa como siempre. –comentó el hombre- Bueno a decir verdad, ya eres toda una mujer. –añadió riendo.

Ella sonrió con un leve sonrojo ante ese comentario. A continuación se puedo a relatarle a su tío y padrino todo lo ocurrido desde que se vieron por última vez hace siete años. Le contó la aventura del ladrón fantasma Dark Mousi; y también el motivo por el que ahora vivían en esta ciudad.

--Así que Niwa Daisuke... –dijo el militar mientras daban un paseo por los alrededores del cuartel general.

--Sí, ya llevamos 4 años saliendo y ahora va a trabajar en las reformas del cuartel. Además yo ya he conseguido mi propósito de ser investigadora de todo tipo. –explicó la chica muy feliz tanto por su novio como por ella.

--¿Y en qué has trabajado? –preguntó Armstrong mientras se sentaban en un banco.

--Pues con la policía. He resuelto varias desapariciones; también homicidios y asesinatos. Además he participado en casos de robo de medicinas aunque ahora mismo no lo recuerdo muy bien. –dijo Riku con una risita.

--Vaya, eres toda una investigadora profesional. –contestó orgulloso de su sobrina.

--Sí, lo malo es que ahora estoy en paro y busco un puesto de trabajo pero aquí no sé donde encontrarlo. –añadió Riku apenada.

--¿Y por qué no trabajas con nosotros? –propuso su padrino / tío.

Al escuchar la proposición, a la chica se le iluminó la cara con una gran sonrisa aunque antes de contestar debía hablarlo con su hermana y con Daisuke.

-- Tengo que consultárselo a Daisuke y a Risa, aunque lo más seguro es que acepte. –contestó la joven feliz- Por cierto tío, ¿me podrías enseñar el interior de las instalaciones? –preguntó con curiosidad.

--Siempre te ha gustado este tipo de trabajos. –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- En todos estos casos, ¿cuántas veces fuiste herida? –preguntó con preocupación.

--Pues dos heridas de bala además de varias de navaja, espada y cuchillos. La más grave fue la de cristales. –recordó Riku tranquilamente.

--Vaya que peligroso. De todas formas tendrás que ponerlo en el curriculum indicando en qué misiones te pasó. –explicó el mayor Armstrong.

Según llegaban al edificio el hombre volvió a tomar la palabra.

--¿Te importa que el médico del ejército te haga una revisión? –preguntó.

--No me importa. –respondió la chica sin dudarlo.

--Ahora que me acuerdo, varios de tus casos han salido en los periódicos de la ciudad y algunos soldados te admiran por así decirlo. –comentó Armstrong algo molesto.

--¿Y por qué? No he hecho nada del otro mundo. –dijo recordando los artículos.

--Bueno, no todos los días se ve a una mujer menor de 21 años como tú arriesgando su vida antes que la de un civil normal. –aclaró su tío.

--¿De veras? Qué vergüenza. –comentó Riku sonrojándose.

--Jajaja; luego te presento a tus admiradores. –dijo gracioso mientras se adentraban en los pasillos y llegaban a la enfermería.

Al entrar en ella, Armstrong pidió al doctor que le hiciera a su sobrina un reconocimiento completo. El médico asintió y dio paso a una doctora para que ella la examinara mientras los dos hombres salían de la consulta. La mujer le pidió a Riku que se desvistiera y que se sentara en la camilla. Una vez lista para la revisión, la doctora observó las heridas y cicatrices sin hacer ningún comentario por el momento.

--Súbete a la báscula por favor. –pidió la mujer.

Riku obedeció con calma. Tras esto, la doctora midió su estatura, la tomó el pulso y a continuación pasó a hacer una revisión del estado de sus pulmones haciendo que respirara lentamente. También comprobó el estado de sus ojos y oídos. Una vez terminado el reconocimiento, la mujer le pidió permiso para ver e estado en el que se encontraban las heridas y cicatrices de Riku; a lo que ella accedió gratamente.

--Es la primera mujer que veo con tantas cicatrices señorita Harada; es una joven muy valiente. –dijo la doctora.

--Sólo hago mi trabajo: proteger al civil desprotegido. –replicó le muchacha sentada en la camilla.

--Ya puedes ir vistiéndote. Por cierto, he oído que el mayor Armstrong es su tío. –comentó la doctora a al vez que rellenaba el informe.

--Sí; puede que dentro de unos días venga a trabajar con él en este lugar. Bueno, ¿cómo estoy de salud? –preguntó vistiéndose de cintura para abajo.

--Algunos de los músculos de tus muslos fallan con frecuencia pero no es nada grave. Por lo demás no hay problemas. Ahora te dejo para que termines de vestirte mientras yo le doy el informe a tu tío. Un placer conocerte. –dijo según salía de la consulta.

Riku terminó de arreglarse con calma. Cogió su pistola y se la colocó en el tobillo donde siempre la llevaba; después tomó el móvil, las llaves y la cartera guardándolos en sus respectivos lugares.

--Buenas tardes. Aquí tiene el informe de su sobrina; parece una gran persona y muy valiente. Tome esta nota para que pueda conseguirle esta medicina para que los músculos de sus muslos se fortalezcan. –dijo dejándole la hoja a aparte del informe- Señor Armstrong, señor Mustang, hasta pronto. –añadió la doctora despidiéndose.

--Así que tu sobrina ha vuelto, ¿cuánto tiempo hace? –preguntó el general de brigada.

--Pues ya hace siete años que no la veo. –contestó leyendo el informe- Mira Mustang observa su físico, es extraordinario.

--Como una mujer tan joven puede aguantar tanto. –dijo Roy anonadado al ver lo recogido en el informe.

--Ya ves; es de fisionomía fuerte. Por cierto, dentro de poco puede que trabaje aquí asi que...

--¡Tío ya volví! –dijo una voz femenina a espaldas del mencionado.

--Hola querida. –dijo Armstrong tapando la línea de visión del hombre que le acompañaba- Mira, te voy a presentar a un compañero y posiblemente tu superior. –añadió según se giraba para que la joven lo viera.

--¡TÚ! Eres el de esta mañana. –gritó Riku señalándole con el dedo y pálida como la pared.

--Muestre más respeto. –respondió Roy serio.

--¿Os conocéis? –preguntó Louis algo confuso.

--Esta mañana cuando íbamos de camino a nuestra nueva casa Risa chocó con él y ella... –comenzó a explicar algo colorada- ...cuando se calló al suelo su posición era algo comprometida y él empezó a mirar de una forma... –omitió esa parte avergonzándose- De todas formas disculpe mi comportamiento; soy Riku Harada la sobrina de Alex Louis Armstrong. –terminó diciendo educadamente.

--Etto... Yo soy el general de brigada Roy Mustang. –contestó el hombre algo confuso por el cambio de humor de la chica.

--Bueno Riku, te llevo a casa que ya es algo tarde y seguramente tu hermana y Daisuke estén preocupados. Pasado mañana pásate por aquí y formalizamos tu admisión. –dijo el mayor Armstrong mientras los dos cambiaban de dirección- Adiós general de brigada Mustang; nos vemos mañana. –añadió a modo de despedida pero Riku no dijo nada.


	2. Empezando una nueva vida

**Hola, ya estoy aki con un nuevo capitulo, espero q os guste y x supuesto espero vuestros reviews con sugerencias para los capítulos siguientes a este vale?**

**Este fic es creación de Lunnaris y su amiga Karuka.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist ni los de D. no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores (no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero cuando los sepa los pongo)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 2: Empezando una nueva vida

--Bueno Riku, te llevo a casa que ya es algo tarde y seguramente tu hermana y Daisuke estén preocupados. Pasado mañana pásate por aquí y formalizamos tu admisión. –dijo el mayor Armstrong mientras los dos cambiaban de dirección- Adiós general de brigada Mustang; nos vemos mañana. –añadió a modo de despedida pero Riku no dijo nada.

Los dos salieron del cuartel hablando animadamente mientras Mustang volvía a su despacho recapacitando sobre la metedura de pata de esa misma mañana con la sobrina del Mayor Armstrong.

Al entrar en la estancia, el general de brigada cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su mesa.

Recogió unos papeles que tenia pendientes y se marcho a su casa.

--Hasta mañana teniente Ross; espero que su puntualidad mejore. –dijo el general de brigada Mustang.

--Si señor, no volverá a pasar. Lo que pasa es que me encontré con la sobrina del Mayor Armstrong y me entretuve hablando. Que descanse -contesto la mujer educadamente.

--Tenga por seguro que lo haré. -añadió el general mientras salía del edificio.

Mientras tanto Riku y su tío iban camino de la casa de ésta.

--Bueno, esta noche les comentare a Risa y a Daisuke que voy a trabajar con vosotros los militares. –dijo según caminaban hacia la casa.

--De acuerdo, pero mañana no hace falta que vengas; mejor ven pasado porque yo mañana tengo que redactar tu currículo y dárselo a tus superiores. Además ahora me vas a tener que dar tus datos personales y profesionales ya que yo los desconozco. –comentó el hombre.

--No hay problema, en cuanto lleguemos te los doy. -dijo ella con una sonrisa- Mira ya hemos llegado. –añadió la joven señalando el lugar.

Armstromg se quedo vislumbrado el lugar a la vez que se percataba de que ese lugar, esa casa, le resultaba terriblemente familiar aunque no se podía recordar de qué exactamente. Tras esto, ambas personas entraron en la casa y…

--¡Estoy en casa! –gritó Riku desde la puerta entrando por el pasillo. El primero en recibirle fue Daisuke con un abrazo y un fugaz beso.

--Bienvenida. -dijo él con una sonrisa.

--Hola hermana, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? -preguntó Risa apareciendo por el lado contrario al de Daisuke.

--Luego les cuento. Bueno, antes de que se me olvide Daisuke te presento a nuestro tío y mi padrino Alex Louis Armstrong. -dijo ella señalando al hombre que la acompañaba.

--Encantado señor soy...

--Daisuke Niwa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. -dijo estrechando la mano del joven enérgicamente.

--Un placer… de nuevo señor. -dijo el chico apurado.

--¿Y yo que tío? -preguntó Risa molesta porque nadie había reparado en ella.

--Perdona preciosa. Venga dame un abrazo. -dijo Armstrong abriendo sus brazos.

Risa corrió hasta su tío y éste la levanto con sumo cuidado. Todos se empezaron a reír ante esta situación mientras andaban hacia el amplio salón. Una vez allí, Riku le entrego a su tío todos los datos que éste necesitaba para formalizar su contrato.

--Antes de que se me olvide quiero deciros que en breve voy a trabajar en el cuartel general. - dijo ella sentada en unos de los extremos de la mesa.

--Vaya; ¿eso quiere decir que me voy a quedar sola todo el DIA en casa? Entonces tendré que empezar a buscar trabajo. -comentó Risa con un suspiro.

--Jajaja. Es verdad porque yo voy a trabajar en las nuevas construcciones del mismo lugar. –añadió Daisuke divertido ante dicha situación.

--Bueno tío ya esta todo; nuestra dirección, mis datos antiguos y todo lo referente a mis antiguos trabajos como policía. -dijo ella colocando los papeles y poniendo un clip en ellos para que no se perdieran.

--Muchas gracias y siento las prisas. -comentó él con una sonrisa levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida no sin antes despedirse de Daisuke y Risa.

-- Por ti lo que sea tío. -respondió ella levantándose al igual que él y siguiéndole.

--Nos vemos dentro de dos días Riku. -dijo poniéndose su abrigo de militar y abriendo la puerta.

--De acuerdo. Allí nos veremos; toma los documentos. –le contestó ella entregando los papeles.

--Gracias y descansa. -dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar y Riku le despedía con la mano.

Tras despedirse del mayor Armstrong, cerró la puerta y echo el cerrojo. Luego volvió al salón donde se encontraba Daisuke a solas junto con ella ahora.

--¿Qué pasa Niwa-kun? -preguntó Riku sentándose al lado suyo.

--Nada, sólo quería pasar un rato a solas contigo. -contestó él con una sonrisa.

--Ven. -dijo ella cogiendo la mano del chico al levantarse y haciendo que éste también se levantara- Vayamos a la habitación aunque yo antes voy a decirle una cosa a Risa. Espérame allí. -añadió mientras subían las escaleras.

Daisuke se encaminó a la habitación de ambos a la vez que Riku continuaba hasta dos estancias más alejadas de la suya y llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

--Adelante. -dijo una voz femenina desde el interior.

--Hola Risa, soy yo. -contestó Riku entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en la cama de su hermana y comenzó a hablarla. -Venía a decirte que si mañana te apetecería ir de compras y de paso te ayudaba a buscar un empleo. -propuso ésta.

--Me parece buena idea. -dijo Risa con una sonrisa.

--Perfecto. Entonces hasta mañana. –añadió Riku mientras se levantaba y le daba a su hermana un beso de buenas noches- Nos iremos sobre las 10h, ¿de acuerdo? -dicho esto se marcho del lugar dejando sola a su hermana.

Al salir de la habitación se encaminó a la suya donde Daisuke la esperaba para pasar su primera noche romántica en su nuevo hogar. Abrió la puerta y al entrar sólo estaban encendidas las luces de las mesillas aunque no había ni rastro de Daisuke. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y unos brazos la cogieron por la cintura. Sin duda se trataba de él que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta.

Riku se giró y Daisuke le robó un rápido beso. La cogió en brazos y la poso en la cama junto a el a la vez que el beso se tornaba más apasionado por momentos. El chico se dedicó a besarle el cuello durante unos minutos para posteriormente ir descendiendo por los hombros y pechos de la joven Riku. Mientras hacía esto, le iba quitando las prendas que estorbaban. Riku por su parte, también le fue quitando la ropa mientras soltaba algún que otro suspiro y gemido apenas audible para no molestar a su hermana.

Cuando los dos por fin estuvieron sin ropa alguna y preparados (en todos los sentidos), se unieron como un sólo ser amándose el tiempo que ellos quisieron. Ya de madrugada se quedaron profundamente dormidos Riku en el pecho de Daisuke.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Riku se despertó, Daisuke ya no se encontraba a su lado por lo que ésta se levantó, miro la hora y viendo que todavía tenía 2 horas antes de irse con su hermana se duchó, aseó, vistió tras lo cual fue a desayunar.

--Buenos días. –saludó Riku.

--Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste? -preguntó su hermana.

--Sola pero muy bien. -contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

--No digas más. -dijo Risa tomando un sorbo de su café.

--Jajajaja. Daisuke hoy empieza a trabajar. -comentó Riku mientras se apoyaba en la encimera con un brazo y con la mano del otro tenía su taza con café- Ah se me olvidaba, ¿sabes quién va a ser mi superior además del tío? -dijo Riku mosqueada.

--Sorpréndeme. -retó Risa a su hermana de broma.

--Al pervertido de ayer, el que te miraba... ayer cuando te caíste. -dijo ésta.

--¡¿QUE? ¡No puede ser! –añadió Risa sorprendida.

--Lo que oyes. Le voy a tener que soportar hasta que salga del lugar puf. -dijo Riku mientras terminaba su café al igual que su hermana.

--Bueno ahora olvídate de eso y vayamos a comprar. -comentó mientras le quitaba la taza de café y la ponía en el fregadero.

Riku tomó a su hermana del brazo y la arrastró por toda la casa hasta salir de la misma y cerrarla. Tras esto se encaminaron a la ciudad. Estuvieron mirando primero los trabajos en los que podía estar Risa y después de una buena búsqueda encontraron diversos empleos: de camarera en un restaurante, de canguro, de cajera en un supermercado, etc. El que era más aceptable fue el trabajo en el restaurante, pues era en uno lujoso cuyo salario era bueno y era frecuentado por las personas más importantes de Ciudad Central.

--Vayamos a ver. -propuso Riku mientras entraban en el lugar- Buenas tardes. -dijo la chica educadamente al entrar.

--Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros? -preguntó un hombre al verlas.

--Venía a ver si el puesto de camarera seguía vacante. -comentó Risa.

--Sí, nadie lo ha reclamado todavía. -respondió el hombre.

--Me gustaría, si es posible, ocuparlo yo. -dijo Risa decidida.

--Si me acompañan por aquí, les mostrare el lugar y hablara con el jefe. -propuso el hombre guiando a las dos jóvenes al despacho del nombrado.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho, el hombre llamó con educación y esperó respuesta del interior.

--Adelante. -dijo una voz desde dentro.

--Disculpe jefe, esta joven viene para ocupar la vacante de camarera. -comentó el hombre dejando pasar primero a Risa y después a Riku.

--Buenos días. -dijeron cortésmente las gemelas a la vez.

--Buenos días, sentaros por favor. – contestó el jefe mientras el hombre se retiraba.

--Gracias. –respondió Riku amablemente sentándose un poco por detrás de su hermana Risa ya que ella era la interesada; así Riku podría observar todos los movimientos.

--Antes de nada me gustaría ver su currículum, ¿puedo? –pregunto aquel hombre sin dejar de mirar a la candidata.

--Claro, un momento. –contestó Risa buscando el documento en su bolso- Aquí tiene.

Risa le entregó el papel al caballero esperando que fuera de su agrado todo lo que en él ponía.

--Interesante… Veo que ha estudiado Relaciones Publicas. Supongo que se relaciona bien entre la gente. –comentó él viendo el documento.

--Exacto, siempre se me ha dado bien el relacionarme con la gente. Mis trabajos normalmente ah sido en restaurantes aunque también he trabajado en una guardería. –proporcionó Risa.

--Comprendo. –dijo el hombre cerrando la carpeta que Risa le había entregado– Toma, ve abajo y habla con Ruy Wakamiya, el hombre de ante. Dile que te proporcione tu ropa de camarera pero antes debes firmarme tu contrato ya que el puesto es tuyo. –sentenció el hombre devolviéndole la carpeta a Risa y además dándole otro documento

--¿De veras? Muchísimas gracias. –contestó la muchacha cogiendo los papeles, firmando el correspondiente contrato y guardando sus papeles después de firmar.

--Bienvenida. Mi nombre es Akira Hanazawa. –dijo él a modo de presentación.

--Gracias. Mi nombre es Risa Harada, encantada. –respondió ella educadamente.

Tras despedirse de Akira, salieron del despacho y se fueron en busca de Ruy. Al cabo de varios minutos lo encontraron en la sala principal del establecimiento.

--Perdone, ¿es usted Ruy Wakamiya? –preguntó con timidez Risa.

--Sí soy yo. ¡Ah!, vosotras sois las de ante. ¿Qué tal ha ido? –pregunto el joven con cierta curiosidad.

--Muy bien. Me ha dado el empleo. –dijo contenta Risa– Por cierto, yo soy Risa Harada y ella es mi hermana gemela Riku. Encantada de conocerte –añadió Risa presentando a su hermana.

--Encantado/da. –dijeron a la vez Riku y Ruy.

Tras unos minutos de silencio y miradas empezaron a reírse. A continuación mantuvieron una pequeña charla con Ruy el cual le proporcionó a Risa el uniforme. Poco después ambas hermanas se despidieron del joven.

--Bueno, nosotras nos vamos que tenemos más cosas que hacer. –comentó Riku.

--Entiendo. Ha sido un placer, por cierto Risa empiezas mañana a las 7. Por ahora yo te ayudaré hasta que te acostumbres. –dijo Ruy acompañando a las hermanas hasta la salida.

--Lo mismo decimos. ¿Tengo que entrar tan pronto? –se quejó Risa ya fuera del lugar.

--Venga hermana que yo también empiezo mañana en el cuartel general aunque primero tengo que hacerme los papeles para ser oficial en el lugar. –dijo ella mostrándole a su hermana que no era la única que tenía que madrugar.

--¿Vas a trabajar de en el cuartel general? –se atrevió a preguntar Ruy antes de que se fueran.

--Puede que sí, es muy probable. –dijo ella con una risita para luego mirar a su reloj- Mira Risa que tarde es. Si queremos ir a comprar tenemos que irnos ya. –comentó Riku

--Pues vamos. Nos vemos mañana Ruy. –dijo ella empezando a andar.

--Hasta otro día Ruy. Ayuda mucho a mi hermana. –le dijo mientras alcanzaba a Risa y se despedía del joven.

--Sí, hasta pronto. –añadió él entrando de nuevo en el restaurante para seguir con su trabajo.

Tras la breve pero intensa charla, las dos hermanas se encaminaron hacia las tiendas para comprar ropa y lo necesario para la casa: comida, bebida, etc. Después de estar varias horas de compras, se dirigieron a su casa con calma pero antes de llegar una voz detrás de ellas las hizo detenerse.

--¡Riku! -gritó la voz que hizo que ambas jóvenes se giraran y vieran a una mujer que se dirigía hacia ellas.

--¿Maria-san? –preguntó la interpelada cuando la mujer estuvo junto a ellas.

--Hola. Me manda tu tío. Necesita que vayas urgentemente al cuartel general. –contó Ross recuperando el aliento.

--¿Ha ocurrido algo? –se interesó Riku.

--Es sobre tu contrato. –dijo la mujer a modo de explicación.

--Antes de nada debemos ir a casa a dejar la compra. –dijo la joven Harada.

--De acuerdo. Deja que te ayude. –añadió Maria cogiendo una de las bolsas que portaba Riku.

Las tres mujeres se encaminaron hacia la casa de las jóvenes y después de dejar las bolsas en la cocina, Maria Ross y Riku se marcharon al cuartel general. Al llegar al lugar, la sargento le indicó donde se encontraba su tío y ella se fue a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

--Siento no poder acompañarte pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. –dijo Ross mientras se despedía dejando a Riku en la entrada del edificio.

--No te preocupes. Intentaré encontrar el lugar o sino le pido ayuda a alguien. Tú tranquila. –respondió Riku a la vez que se separaba de la mujer.

Riku observó el lugar detalladamente y comenzó a buscar el despacho del Mayor Armstrong. Tras varios minutos buscando, se dio por vencida y preguntó a un joven que estaba a unos metros hablando con unos compañeros.

--Hola, buenas tardes. Estoy buscando al Mayor Armstrong; ¿sabe donde se encuentra? –preguntó la joven algo apurada.

--Hola. Claro que sé donde está pero está bastante alejado. Si quieres te puedo guiar hasta allí. –se ofreció amablemente el joven.

--Pues se lo agradecería mucho. –contestó Riku con una sonrisa.

--¡AHHH! –gritó uno de los compañeros del joven- Tú… tú… -intentó continuar sin ser capaz de articular palabra mientras señalaba a la chica.

--Yo…¿qué? –preguntó confusa.

--¡TU ERES RIKU HARADA! –gritó de nuevo el chico esta vez sonrojado- La primera y única joven que empezó a ser policía con 16 años escasos. –continuó con estrellitas en los ojos.

--¡Oh! vaya. –dijo simplemente Riku sorprendida- Sí soy la misma. –añadió sonriendo.

--Estoy delante de ella. Mi nombre es Breda. –se presentó el joven cada vez más nervioso.

--Encantada. –dijo a la vez que estrechaba la mano de aquel hombre.

En ese momento, varios jóvenes empezaron a rodearla con una mirada de admiración. "Socorro" Pensó Riku al verse rodeada de tanta gente. Justo en ese momento una imponente voz se hizo paso entre la multitud mostrando segundos después a su dueño.

--Fuera todo el mundo. –dijo el joven de antes- La señorita tiene que ver al Mayor Armstrong así que dejad paso. –añadió cogiendo a Riku de la muñeca delicadamente y sacándola del lugar.

--Puf. Muchas gracias. –agradeció la joven una vez libre de tanto admirador mientras aquel joven rubio le soltaba la mano y sonreía encendiendo un cigarro.

--Un placer. Por cierto, me llamo Jean Havoc. Tú no hace falta que te presentes. –dijo divertido recordando a su compañero tan emocionado.

--Encantada y muchas gracias de nuevo. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y ya iba a empezar a disparar a diestro y siniestro. -añadió ella cada vez más tranquila.

--Pues mejor estar lejos si se da la situación, jeje. –comentó Havoc riéndose.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse a la vez que se dirigían al despacho de Armstrong. Al llegar Havoc llamó a la puerta y tras escuchar la voz desde el interior, entró junto con la joven.

--Buenas tardes Mayor Armstrong. –saludó educadamente Havoc dejando paso a Riku.

--Buenas tardes tío. Ya estoy aquí. –dijo la joven agobiada viendo a varios soldados mirándola por el pasillo.

--Pasa querida. –dijo entonces el adulto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella para saludarla.

--¿Tío? ¿Es su sobrina señor? –preguntó Jean confundido.

--Sí. Ella es mi sobrina pero seguro que ha pasado algo. He oído un grito y mucho alboroto. –respondió curioso al final.

--Ya se lo cuenta la joven. Con permiso me retiro. –añadió Havoc preparado para salir del lugar.

--Muchas gracias Jean. –agradeció de nuevo Riku con una sonrisa a la vez que se despedía de él- Por cierto, trátame de tu no de usted. –pidió la joven.

--De acuerdo. Hasta pronto Riku, Mayor.

Dicho esto, Jean cerró la puerta dejando a ambos solos en el despacho.

--Bueno, cuéntame que ha pasado. –pidió Louis mientras los dos se sentaban en un sofá que se encontraba en la sala.

La joven le contó lo sucedido empezando por el incidente con Breda. Al finalizar su relato, su tío se echó a reír mientras Riku se sonrojaba.

--Te dije que tenías admiradores. –comentó Armstrong a la vez que volvía a su butaca.

--Sí pero no creía que fueran tantos. –contestó la joven desde el sofá observando a su tío.

--Bueno, vayamos al grano. Mañana empiezas a trabajar debido a que se ha adelantado el contrato que tengo aquí mismo. –dijo ya más serio sacando unos documentos del primer cajón de su escritorio.

--Estupendo. Cuanto antes mejor. Por cierto tío, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta? –preguntó Riku mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al escritorio del adulto observando el documento.

--Claro querida; pregunta lo que quieras.

--¿A qué hora terminan las obras que están haciendo? –dijo ala vez que terminaba de ojear el contrato (hasta la letras pequeña XD).

--Terminan sobre las 22h; ¿por qué lo preguntas? –añadió curioso.

--Para esperar a Daisuke cuando salga. –contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿y donde se encuentra la construcción? –volvió a preguntar.

--Saliendo del edificio a la derecha, no tiene pérdida. Pero hoy al ser sábado sale dentro de 10 minutos. Si quieres le puedes esperar. –propuso el hombre.

--¿De veras? Que bien ^^. –dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su tío en agradecimiento.

--No pierdas tiempo. –le recordó el adulto.

--Es verdad. Hasta mañana tío. Por cierto, ¿qué tengo que ponerme? –preguntó antes de salir del lugar.

--No te preocupes. Mañana sobre las 7:30 me paso por tu casa, te llevo el uniforme y venimos juntos. –le dijo con calma.

--Está bien. Pues hasta mañana entonces. –contestó mientras salía del lugar echando a correr cuidadosamente.

La gente la miraba según pasaba y algunos la reconocían. Cuando llegó al lugar donde habló con Havoc y conoció a Breda, todavía se encontraban allí aunque esta vez había una tercera persona.

--Anda Riku, ¿ya te vas? –preguntó el rubio.

--Sí pero antes voy a buscar a alguien. –contestó ella con una sonrisa sintiendo entonces como la tiraban de la manga de la camiseta volviéndose para ver quien le llamaba.

--Hola. –dijo una niña de 7 años de pelo color avellana.

--Hola pequeña, ¿Qué deseas? –preguntó Riku poniéndose de rodillas para estar a la misma altura.

--Un autógrafo tuyo. –respondió la niña.

--¡ELISIA! –gritó una voz femenina acercándose a ellos.

--Hola mamá. Mira quien está aquí. –dijo la niña ilusionada- Es Riku Harada, la primera chica de 16 años…

--…Resumiendo, que la adoras. –rió su madre- perdone a mi hija, vosotros también chicos.

--No se disculpe. Elisia-chan, ¿quieres venir a dar una vuelta conmigo? –preguntó Riku.

--¿Mamá puedo? –preguntó a su vez la niña a su madre.

--Si no vais lejos sí. –respondió tras lo cual la pequeña cogió la mano de joven y se la llevó.

--Hasta ahora mamá. –se despidió agitando su mano libre.

La mujer y los tres hombres allí presentes las vieron marchar a ambas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Una vez fuera del edificio, Riku comenzó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que encontró las obras.

--Elisia-chan vamos allí que hay alguien que conozco. –dijo la joven- Te digo quien es si me guardas el secreto.

--Mis labios están cerrados. –dijo entonces la pequeña entusiasmada.

--¿Ves a aquel pelirrojo de allí? –dijo señalando al joven en cuestión ante lo que la niña asintió- es mi novio pero no se lo digas a nadie. –pidió mientras se acercaban al lugar donde estaba el muchacho.

--¡Hai! –contestó la pequeña.

Tras esto, las dos chicas se acercaron al lugar con tranquilidad Riku amoldándose a los pequeños pasos de Elisia. Mientras ellas caminaban, una penetrante mirada las observaba desde el exterior del lugar posándose sobretodo en la joven Riku.


	3. Nos volvemos a encontrar

**Hola, ya estoy aki con un nuevo capitulo, espero q os guste y x supuesto espero vuestros reviews con sugerencias para los capítulos siguientes a este vale?**

**Este fic es creación de Lunnaris y su amiga Karuka.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist ni los de D. no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores (no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero cuando los sepa los pongo)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 3: Nos volvemos a encontrar

Riku y Elisia se acercaron al lugar en el que se encontraba Daisuke y la joven Harada le saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

--Hola ^^. Me llamo Elisia Hughes, ¿y tú? –preguntó la niña tras presentarse agarrada a la mano de Riku.

--Daisuke Niwa, encantado señorita. –respondió el chico poniéndose a la misma altura que la pequeña.

--Es muy guapo. Que afortunada eres ne-chan. –añadió la menor con una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron. Tras esto, una voz femenina llamó a la pequeña que fue corriendo hacia su madre dejando a los chicos solos. Éstos se acercaron a ellas y después de despedirse, se marcharon a casa. Una vez fuera del cuartel, se dieron la mano y de esta forma andaron hasta su hogar.

--Por cierto, ¿qué hacías aquí? ¿Te llamó tu tío? –preguntó el chico.

--Sí. Empiezo a trabajar mañana además, mañana por la mañana me proporcionará el uniforme por lo que vendrá a casa. –explicó la joven.

--¿Sigues llevando la pistola? –preguntó Daisuke.

--Sí. Así me siento más segura. –respondió enseñándole el arma en su tobillo.

--Después de dejar el cuerpo hace un año aún quieres seguir siendo investigadora con el peligro que corres. –dijo su novio preocupado.

--Si le llegara a volver a ver esta vez no dudaría en apretar el gatillo, esta vez no. –afirmó la joven confiada de sus palabras.

--Entiendo pero aún así ten cuidado; ya sabes como es, después de todo estuvimos enfrentándonos durante mucho tiempo. –dijo él mientras abrazaba más a Riku por la cintura.

Al llegar a casa y antes de que la puerta de entrada se cerrara, Riku se detuvo y miró hacia atrás pues sentía que alguien la estaba observando. Al no ver a nadie decidió entrar por fin en el edificio cerrando la puerta con llave.

A la mañana siguiente Riku amaneció en los brazos de Daisuke el cual aún dormía placidamente. La joven se levantó con cuidado intentando no despertar al chico y se marchó a la ducha. Al terminar se vistió con ropa normal esperando a que su tío llegara con el uniforme militar. Salió del servicio y tras mirar la hora despertó un poco a su acompañante.

--Vamos amor. Despierta que tienes que ir a trabajar. –dijo con voz suave mientras le daba un beso.

Después de esa situación, la muchacha se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a su hermana desayunando.

--Buenos días Riku. ¿No es muy pronto para que ya estés despierta? Son solo las 6:15. –comentó Risa con una taza de café en la mano.

--Hoy empiezo a trabajar y en breve vendrá el tío para darme mi uniforme. –le informó su hermana bebiendo aceleradamente su propio café antes de que su tío llegara.

--Entiendo. De todas formas yo me marcho ya que prefiero estar un poco antes para que me den instrucciones. –añadió Risa a la vez que subía a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Riku asintió quedándose sola en la estancia. Al cabo de unos minutos se terminó el café tras lo cual puso la taza en el fregadero y la lavó. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y debido a que ni Risa ni Daisuke podían ir a abrir, fue ella. Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró ante sí a su tío que le saludó con dos besos en las mejillas y al que acompañó hasta la cocina.

Al entrar en la estancia, Risa se encontraba preparada para irse y Daisuke algo somnoliento llevaba una taza de café en sus manos. A la vez que Riku saludaba a su novio, Risa y Armstrong se saludaban entre ellos. Tras esto, Risa se despidió de todos y se marchó a trabajar; posteriormente Riku y su tío subieron escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de la joven.

--Bueno; espero que sea de tu agrado. Si hay algo que no te guste se puede hacer un arreglo. –propuso el Mayor.

Ella asintió y cogió el uniforme tendiéndolo en la cama. Lo observó detenidamente durante unos segundos y cogió unas tijeras acortando la falda unos 4 cm por encima de la rodilla. Después tomó unos pantis ajustados de uno de sus cajones que la llegaban hasta la rodilla y se adentró en el baño para cambiarse ya que el 'arreglo' ya estaba hecho.

--Llevar eso me hace recordar cuando estaba en mi antiguo cuerpo. –dijo la joven desde el cuarto de baño mientras se observaba en el espejo con el uniforme semi completo pues faltaban las botas.

--Riku los zapatos están aquí. –comentó Armstrong.

--Gracias tío. Ya salgo. –le respondió a la vez que abría la puerta del servicio y salía-¿Qué te parece? ¿Me queda bien? –pregunto seguidamente.

--Te queda muy bien y esos colores te favorece. –añadió su tío con una sonrisa en su rostro y tendiéndole el par de zapatos.

--Gracias. –repitió de nuevo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de arreglarse- Por cierto tío, ¿me puedes pasar el porta pistolas que hay en la cómoda? –pidió la joven a la vez que se dirigió a su mesilla de donde sacó el arma y la cargó.

--¿En que cajón? –preguntó el hombre acercándose al mueble.

--En el segundo, al final del todo. –respondió ella esperando a que se lo diera.

Al encontrarlo, el hombre le pasó el objeto que ella cogió sin dudar y donde guardó el arma colocando el porta bien ajustado en la pantorrilla encima del panti y cubierto por la falda de manera que no molestara ni se viera o cayera.

--Podemos irnos cuando quieras. –le dijo la joven a su tío con una sonrisa.

--Será mejor que avises a Daisuke y de paso le llevo porque ya son las 6:45 y de todas maneras vamos al mismo sitio. –comentó el adulto con una ligera risa.

Ella aceptó sin reservas yendo a buscarle y comentándole la sugerencia del Mayor Armstrong. El joven asintió y recogiendo sus cosas pues estaba ya vestido, acompañó a Riku fuera de la casa donde les esperaba el militar dejando que la joven cerrara la puerta. Tras esto, los tres subieron al vehículo y se marcharon al cuartel.

[En el Cuartel general]

Al llegar al lugar, Daisuke se despidió de Riku y del tío de ésta; y se encaminó a su lugar de trabajo dejándoles solos.

--Ahora te acompañaré hasta el despacho de Mustang pues tiene que hacerte algunas preguntas. –informó Armstrong.

--¿Es necesario? Quiero decir que él ya tiene mi informe con todos mis datos y no sé que más podría necesitas. –le preguntó algo incómoda sintiendo varias miradas sobre ella.

--Jajaja. Necesita saber varias cosas que no hay en ese informe. –dijo él divertido- Venga preciosa no te pongas nerviosa que ya hemos llegado. –añadió golpeando suavemente la puerta.

--Adelante. –respondió una voz desde dentro.

--Suerte. –dijo Armstrong abriendo la puerta para que Riku pasara.

--Con permiso. –dijo educadamente la joven cerrando la puerta y esperando firme al final de la estancia.

Roy no levantó la mirada de lo que estaba leyendo pero sabía perfectamente quien acababa de entrar en su despacho. Durante los 10 minutos siguientes estuvieron en silencio hasta que la joven abrió inesperadamente la puerta a la que segundos después llamaría Riza.

--Pase teniente. –dijo entonces Roy.

--Con permiso. –respondió la mujer al entrar tras lo que Riku cerró la puerta con delicadeza y volvió a su posición anterior.

Con paso firme, Riza se acercó al escritorio de su superior y le extendió un informe.

--Por cierto señor, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –preguntó la teniente.

--A partir de hoy empieza a trabajar con nosotros. –le informó Mustang a la vez que rebuscaba entre sus papeles buscando un informe en concreto.

--¡¿Qué? No es posible. –susurró Riza alterada.

--Mire su informe. Está muy entrenada y su conducta es intachable. Es casi mejor que usted teniente. –comentó Roy entregándole el documento- Puede marcharse.

Riza cogió a regañadientes el papel y se dirigió hacia la puerta que Riku había abierto educadamente. La mujer miró a la joven con ira y se marchó del lugar. Entonces Riku cerró la puerta y volvió de nuevo a su posición. Fue en aquel preciso instante cuando Roy habló por fin.

--Acércate y siéntate en la silla. –ofreció el caballero.

--Señor. –accedió ella.

--Veo que te han proporcionado un uniforme algo extraño. –comentó Roy con su mirada fija en una copia de los datos de la joven.

--Exacto señor. Había varas cosas que no me gustaban y las he arreglado pero si no está permitido lo coseré de nuevo. –respondió la joven muy educadamente.

--Da lo mismo. Bueno ahora contestarás a unas preguntas. –añadió él.

--Si señor. –afirmó con la cabeza.

--Tiempo que llevas siendo policía y todo lo que conlleva. También me interesan los puestos que tuviste en ese tiempo. –preguntó sin tapujos el hombre.

--He estado 4 años en el cuerpo y 1 de baja obligatoria. Durante ese tiempo fui 3 años coronel y 1 comandante. –respondió ella.

--Año de baja, ¿por qué? –preguntó mirándola fijamente.

--Fui amenazada al igual que mi familia por lo que mi superior me suspendió hasta que se encontrara al culpable. –dijo seriamente.

--¿Sabrías decirme quien es o si tienes alguna teoría? –continuó preguntando el hombre esta vez intrigado.

--Sí lo sé pero es asunto mío y nadie debe meterse en el tema señor. –contentó Riku fríamente.

"Lo llevas claro" Pensó Roy antes de continuar con la charla.

--Bueno…Visto que has sido tanto comandante como coronel, por ahora serás mi ayudante hasta que te asignemos un puesto. –concluyó el hombre.

--Sí señor. –aceptó la joven sin rechistar.

--Ahora ve a buscar al teniente Havoc para que te enseñe las instalaciones. –añadió él volviendo a con su papeleo.

--Con permiso. –dijo ella mientras se levantaba y salía de la estancia.

Riku hizo lo que su superior le mandó y se fue en busca de Jean. Una vez que lo encontró, el hombre le enseñó todas las instalaciones con el máximo lujo de detalles.

[Tres meses después]

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Riku comenzara a trabajar para el ejército de Amestris y durante ese tiempo ya se había familiarizado con el lugar. Además Roy le permitía a hacer algunos recados sin su supervisión directa. Ese día ella y Mustang iban andando por los pasillos cuando una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de ellos.

--¡Ne-chan! –gritó una niña haciendo que ambas personas se giraran a verla.

--Elisia-chan. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Y tú madre? –preguntó Riku mientras cogía a la pequeña en brazos.

--Mamá me dejó venir pero me dijo que no me entretuviera mucho si no te veía; pero he tenido suerte. –le explicó la menor con una sonrisa.

--Que ricura. –comentó la joven mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para liego dejarla en el suelo- Pero cielo ahora estoy trabajando. –añadió algo triste.

--Pero… -intentó decir la pequeña con un pequeño sollozo.

--Harada es su tiempo de descanso pero no tarde mucho en volver. –intervino entonces Mustang de espaldas a ellas.

--¡Eh! Sí señor gracias. Vamos Elisia-chan despídete que nos vamos. –dijo ella mientras la cogía de la manita y la sonreía.

--Hasta luego Roy-san. –se despidió la pequeña con una sonrisa.

[En el cementerio de Ciudad Central]

Ambas chicas salieron del lugar y Elisia la llevó a un extraño lugar.

--Te voy a presentar a mi papá. –le comentó la niña que iba varios pasos delante de Riku.

--¿Y como se llama tu papá? –preguntó curiosa Riku mientras veía que se acercaban al cementerio.

--Maes Hughes. Era el mejor papá del mundo. –respondió la pequeña muy orgullosa de él.

"¿Era?" Se preguntó pensativa mientras la niña se paraba delante de una tumba.

--Hola papá. Te presento a la señorita Riku Harada. Espero que la estés viendo porque es muy buena. –dijo ella acariciando la lápida y con una sonrisa.

Riku estaba pálida al ver lo que hacía Elisia. En ese momento varias nubes se empezaron a juntar amenazando con tormenta.

--Encantada señor Hughes. Su hija es un cielo y muy lista. Es como una hermanita para mí así que no se preocupe que la cuidaré a costa de mi vida si es preciso. –dijo Riku al lado de la menor haciendo lo mismo mientras Elisia sonreía.

--Espero que lo que digas lo cumplas. –dijo una voz masculina tras la dos chicas.

--Pero que… -comenzó a decir Riku a la vez que ambas se giraban y veían a 4 hombres entre los que estaba un joven de la misma edad de Riku con el pelo azulado casi plateado.

--Cuanto tiempo Riku-chan. –dijo el joven maliciosamente.

--Elisia ponte detrás de mí y no te muevas. –ordenó suave y seriamente la joven- Tanto tiempo Hiwatari, ¿Cómo tu por aquí? –preguntó fríamente protegiendo a la niña con su cuerpo.

--Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío. Por tu culpa me echaron del escuadrón. –explicó receloso y furioso.

Riku observó la situación y estaba en mucha desventaja. Cogió a la pequeña en brazos y retrocedieron varios pasos para luego echar a correr.

--Elisia no mires hacia atrás, cierra los ojos y agárrate fuerte. –dijo la joven mientras corría.

--No os quedéis ahí parados, cogedlas. –gritó Hiwatari al ver que se escapaban.

Los tres hombres fueron tras la joven y la niña a todo correr. Riku se internó entre las callejuelas de la ciudad intentando zafarse de ellos pero sin conseguirlo. Llegaron entonces a una zona poco habitada que continuaba a lo largo de al menos 2 kilómetros donde Hiwatari y sus hombres sacaron armas blancas. Fue entonces cuando Riku se dio cuenta de su mala suerte ya que se había dejado el arma en el cuartel y lo único que podía hacer era proteger a la niña con su cuerpo.

--No te preocupes Elisia-chan. Yo te protegeré. –dijo con firmeza Riku.

--Ne-chan… -susurró la pequeña sollozando.

--¡AHÍ ESTÁN! –gritó uno de los hombres a la vez que lanzaba una navaja hiriendo a la joven en el brazo mientras ella cubría a la niña.

La joven no dudó y salió corriendo de nuevo hasta llegar a un callejón y esconderse tras unas cajas.

--Ne-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Elisia arrodillada junto a Riku.

--No te preocupes. Estoy bien. –la respondió con una sonrisa mientras se apretaba la herida.

La joven se levantó y cogió la mano de la niña levantándola también. Salieron un poco del callejón y miró a ambos lados emprendiendo después de nuevo la marcha con sigilo.

--Elisia, ahora ve al mercado y de allí al cuartel para avisar y que venga alguien. –pidió Riku en un susurro.

La niña sólo asintió. Al doblar una esquina vieron el mercado hacia el que se encaminaron sin mostrar temor pues aún estaba lejos, cuando Hiwatari apareció detrás apuntando a la niña con una daga dispuesta a lanzársela. Riku al percatarse, soltó la mano de la pequeña y la interpuso en la trayectoria del arma dándole en la palma y provocándole una grave herida.

--¡Elisia márchate ya! –ordenó la joven.

--Pero…

--¡Márchate! –volvió a gritar mientras se quitaba la daga de la mano.

La niña echó a correr hasta adentrarse en el mercado y de allí hasta el cuartel.

--Aquí acaba todo. –dijo Hiwatari puntándola con una pistola.

--Cierto. -contestó Riku mirándole y sonriéndole- Game Over. –dijo mientras alzaba el brazo y un viento espantoso sacudió el lugar.

Entonces se oyó un disparo…

[Con Elisia]

La niña llegó agotada a la instalaciones del cuartel. Habían sido perseguidas durante algo más de 2 horas y ella tardó media hora más en llegar hasta allí. En la puerta se encontraban su madre, el Mayor Armstrong, Havoc, Riza y Mustang.

--¡Mamá! –gritó la pequeña corriendo según se acercaba a la gente.

--Elisia, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Y donde estabas? –preguntó Gracia preocupada arrodillándose para abrazar a su hija.

--Ne-chan y yo fuimos a ver a papá. Les estaba presentando cuando unos extraños hombres aparecieron. Uno de ellos conocía a Riku-nechan. Ayudadla, está herida. –dijo la niña llorando en los brazos de su madre.

--¿Dónde se encuentra? –preguntó Armstrong.

--No lo sé. Era un lugar muy solitario. –respondió la pequeña en su sollozo.

--Armstrong-san, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Riku? –dijo una voz tras ellos.

--Daisuke… Las han atacado. –le informó el hombre.

El joven palideció y sin dudarlo dio media vuelta y se marchó en busca de su novia. El Mayor miró entonces a Mustang firmemente.

--Señor, con su permiso voy a buscar a mi sobrina. –pidió el hombre.

--Iremos todos. Teniente Hawkeye, rastree el olor de Harada con su perro haber si hay suerte. –ordenó Mustang.

Riza asintió completamente convencida pues ella y Riku se habían hecho amigas y no soportaba la idea de que le pasara algo. Así todos empezaron a buscarla mientras Breda acompañaba a Gracia y a Elisia a su casa.

La búsqueda duró horas sin encontrar ninguna pista sobre el paradero de la joven. Ni siquiera entonces cesaron en encontrarla hasta que una lluvia torrencial se hizo presente eliminando cualquier rastro de Riku. Esto molestó en exceso a Riza que tuvo que volver al cuartel central con su perro y allí esperar cualquier noticia.

--Armstrong, ¿ve algo? –preguntó Daisuke.

--No. Lo peor es que empieza a oscurecer. –contestó el hombre.

--¡Mierda! –gritó el joven dándole una patada a una piedra y mandándola a volar- No importa donde vayamos, siempre la encuentra. –añadió muy preocupado.

--¿Quién? – preguntó Louis a su lado.

--Satoshi Hiwatari. –dijo él mirando al cielo lluvioso.

Lejos de donde se encontraban Daisuke y Armstrong, un cuerpo se movía entre la lluvia apoyándose de pared en pared para no caerse. A esas horas y con ese tiempo no había alma alguna en la calle.

--Daisuke…, Risa…, tío…, compañeros… -susurraba mientras sus ojos se iba cerrando

"Mustang" Pensó antes de hacer inconsciente.

Pero no cayó al suelo sino que antes de que esto sucediera; unos brazos la portaban mirándola con cariño.


	4. Recordando en sueños

**Hola, ya estoy aki con un nuevo capitulo, espero q os guste y x supuesto espero vuestros reviews con sugerencias para los capítulos siguientes a este vale?**

**Este fic es creación de Lunnaris y su amiga Karuka.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist ni los de D. no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores (no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero cuando los sepa los pongo)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 4: Recordando en sueños

Riku se encontraba recostada en una cama cerca de una chimenea en un lugar que desconocía. Se hallaba dormida pero incómoda con la sensación de recordar cosas en sueños.

---------------------------------------------Sueño---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku llevaba una semana trabajando en Cuidad Central bajo las órdenes del General de brigada Roy Mustang. Éste le había mandado a la biblioteca de la cuidad con un permiso especial para poder buscar la información que necesitara a la hora de cumplimentar un informe impuesto por el propio militar.

Al principio el hombre y ella no se llevaban bien al igual que le pasaba con Riza pero como siempre decía, "hablando" se va conociendo a la gente y así le pasó con la mujer ya que poco a poco se hicieron más amigas. Sin embargo con su superior todo se realizaba en un ambiente de respeto sin tomarse confianzas y sin considerarse amigos.

Cuando por fin terminó el informe, Riku volvió a Central y entregó su trabajo a Roy. Ambos trabajaban mucho pero ella nunca se excedía salvo una vez.

Habían pasado 5 semanas desde que la joven hubiera entrado a formar parte del ejército y aquel día los dos se dedicaron a realizar un informe antiquísimo que Riku no conocía pero al cumplir órdenes no comentó nada. A la hora estipulada para marcharse, la joven no lo hizo como era su costumbre; simplemente llamó a su casa diciendo que esa noche estaría en el cuartel y que dormiría en alguna de las habitaciones del lugar. Tras esto continuaron trabajando durante algún tiempo hasta que la joven salió a buscar algo de comer y beber para ambos.

Al volver se encontró con Roy dormido sobre los papeles del informe que tenía en la mesa. Miró el reloj y al ver que eran las 2:47 de la madrugada tomó el abrigo del hombre y se lo puso por encima de sus hombros para que no pasara frío a la vez que ella sonreía tiernamente. Después volvió a su trabajo sentándose en el sofá dejando la bandeja en la mesa central del despacho. Durante las horas siguientes, Riku se dedicó a terminar el informe con la información que tanto Roy como ella habían recopilado.

Debían ser alrededor de las 5:45 de la mañana cuando el hombre se despertó al sentir los primeros rayos de sol sobre su cara. Nada más abrir los ojos trató de acostumbrarse a la luz para luego visualizar la estancia y a la joven dormida en el sofá observando en la mesa central el informe y la bandeja con los alimentos.

--------------------------------------------Fin del sueño-------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta de la estancia se abrió dando paso a una persona que se acercaba a la joven tomando su temperatura y comprobando que tenía algo de fiebre. Tras esto le puso un paño de agua fría en la frente y cambió las vendas del brazo y la mano. Al finalizar estas tareas se levantó del borde de la cama y se marchó escuchando a la joven antes de abandonar la habitación.

--Cumpliré mi promesa. –decía en sueños- La he roto, tío perdóname. –añadió comenzando a llorar.

La persona salió por fin de la estancia yendo hacia el teléfono y marcando un número determinado.

--¿Hablo con el Mayor Armstrong? –preguntó la voz de un hombre.

El timbre de aquella casa sonó fuertemente transcurrida media hora lo que despertó a Riku.

--¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntaba a la vez que se incorporaba con la vista algo nublada.

--Pase. –se oyó serenamente fuera de la estancia.

Pasados unos minutos la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre corpulento con rostro preocupado que se encaminó hacia.

--Riku. –dijo el hombre fijando su mirada en la joven.

--Tío. –respondió ella en un sollozo.

La joven abrazó a Armstrong que se había sentado en un lado de la cama echándose a llorar a la vez que la puerta se cerró dejándoles a solas. Pasados unos minutos durante los que Riku se desahogó, Louis le limpió las lágrimas con ternura.

--Querida, ¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó el hombre.

--Tío he roto mi promesa. –le confesó ella preocupándose de inmediato por la situación de la pequeña Elisia.

--Tranquila Riku, ella está bien. Ahora eres tú la que se tiene que mejorar. –le recordó el caballero- Tienes una grave herida en la mano y una profunda en tu brazo; por lo que por ahora te quedarás aquí. Yo no les diré anda a Risa ni a Daisuke para que no se preocupen así que estate tranquila. –añadió informando a la joven.

--¿Entonces estarán solos en casa? –preguntó triste.

Armstrong asintió besando después la frente de su sobrina y abandonando la estancia para dejar descansar a la joven.

----------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------

Un sábado que Riku no salió a su hora decidió volver sola a casa ya que Daisuke se había marchado una hora antes. Caminó con calma llegando a su casa y contemplando por la ventana del primer piso algo que le desagradó. Allí sin importarles nada , había dos figuras besándose que la joven identificó como Daisuke y Risa.

Sin poder soportarlo se marchó del lugar rápidamente llorando…

-------------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------

"¿Desde cuándo me lo estarán escondiendo?" Pensó la joven al recordar lo ocurrido a la vez que unas finas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de aquella casa dos hombres hablaban.

--Muchísimas gracias señor. No sé cómo se lo podré agradecer. –decía Armstrong.

--No se preocupe. Hay algo que ella dijo que me parece curioso. –comentó el hombre pensativo.

--¿Sí señor? –preguntó Louis.

--Mientras dormía le mencionó a usted y a una promesa rota. –dijo con calma.

--Eso es una promesa que hicimos hace tiempo. –comenzó al hombre- Se supone que nadie debería saberlo pero a usted se lo puede decir.

---------------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------

Era una agradable mañana y un hombre corpulento estaba junto a una joven pelirroja hablando.

--Riku, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que tienes ese don. –pedía el hombre.

--Te lo prometo tío. –contestó la joven.

--Recuerda que solo debes usarlo en situaciones muy extremas. –le recordó Louis.

--Lo sé tío. La alquimia es muy difícil y nadie debe saber que yo sé usarla. –contestó la niña.

--Exacto. Utilízala cuando nadie te vea y sólo para proteger a aquellos que lo merezcan. –añadió acariciando la cabeza de la niña y sonriéndola.

La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa delicadamente para luego despedirse de su tío ya que se marchaba de allí.

------------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------

--¿Me está diciendo Mayor que Harada sabe utilizar la alquimia? –preguntó incrédulo el hombre.

--Así es General de brigada Mustang. –contestó Louis.

--¿Y de qué tipo es? –volvió a preguntar.

--El viento, el poderoso viento. –le confesó.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Riku se había levantado de la cama algo dolorida y como podía se dirigía a la ventana sentándose con cuidado en el alfeizar abriendo con cuidado los cristales de la misma dejando que entrara una agradable brisa. Justo cuando se terminó de acomodar la puerta sonó.

--Adelante. –contestó la joven mirando al interior de la estancia a través del cristal.

--Riku, me tengo que ir ya. Más tarde mandaré a alguien para que te traiga varias cosas. –dijo Armstrong.

--Está bien. Por cierto, ¿Quién me encontró y curó?

--El General de brigada Roy Mustang. –respondió su tío.

--Le tengo que agradecer las molestias…

--No se preocupe, no es molestia alguna.-dijo una voz tras ellos.

--Señor. –dijeron tío y sobrina a la par.

--Mayor Armstrong, si no le importa mandaré a la Teniente Hawkeye para traer todo lo que Harada demande. –propuso el hombre.

--Me parece un buena idea. –contestó Louis.

--Así alguien podrá ayudarla en lo que necesite. –añadió el moreno mirando a la joven a la vez que se ponía a la altura del Mayor que ya se dirigía a la puerta de la estancia.

--¿Tío podrías hacerme un favor antes de irte? –preguntó Riku levantándose costosamente de la cama y yendo hasta el hombre le pidió con mirada triste- Mientras esté aquí, ¿podrías vigilar a mi hermana y a Daisuke sin ser visto?

--Claro querida pero, ¿ocurre algo? –quiso saber el caballero.

--Lo verás con tus propios ojos. –contestó a la vez que se volvía a sentar en el alfeizar de la ventana con la mirada perdida y triste.

Ambos hombres la miraron y tras unos segundos salieron de la estancia en completo silencio.

--Bueno señor, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi sobrina. –dijo el Mayor colocándose la gorra militar a la vez que salía por la puerta.

--No tiene que agradecerme nada; y no se preocupe que enseguida llamaré a la Teniente para que esté aquí con ella. –aseguró el moreno acompañando a su invitado hacia la salida.

--Gracias de nuevo señor y hasta mañana.

Dicho esto, Alex Louis Armstrong se marchó del lugar tras lo que Mustang cerró la puerta y mandó a uno de los criados preparar la cena para la invitada que en este caso sería Riza (ya me gustaría estar a mí en ese lugar XD). Después fue al salón y marcó el número de teléfono de la mujer explicándole la situación cuando se puso al habla.

Lo primero que hizo Riza fue ir a casa de Riku para recoger algunas cosas de la joven encontrándose con Daisuke y Risa que preguntaron por ella y su ubicación. La Teniente cumpliendo las órdenes recibidas se negó a contestar yendo rápidamente a casa de Roy.

--Buenas noches. Lamento haberla molestado a estas horas. –decía el caballero a la vez que la dejaba pasar.

--Tranquilo señor, no es molestia. –respondió la mujer según entraba- ¿Dónde se encuentra ella? –preguntó preocupada.

--Está en el cuarto de invitados en la segunda planta. –informó el hombre a la par que los dos se dirigían al lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Roy abrió con calma la puerta dejando ver la estancia vacía. En su interior la ventana se encontraba abierta dejando entrar un fuerte viento que movía las cortinas.

--¿Dónde está? –preguntó Riza preocupada yendo hacia la ventana.

--Se ha marchado. –masculló el hombre.

--Señor mire esto. –dijo la teniente señalando varias marcas de sangre en el alfeizar y en la pared que llegaban hasta el suelo- Es demasiado alto para que se haya tirado.

--Ligera como el viento. –susurró Roy a la par que salía de la estancia a medio correr preparando su abrigo para salir-- Iremos a buscarla. Vaya al cuartel e informe a Armstrong mientras yo voy a su casa. –añadió ordenando seriamente.

La mujer simplemente asintió a las órdenes y tras recoger sus cosas se encaminó hacia el cuartel. Por otra parte, Roy se dirigía a casa de la joven notablemente preocupado y con prisa siguiendo el escaso rastro de sangre.

Mientras ellos la buscaban, Riku se encaminaba a su casa con pasos torpes sosteniendo sus brazo con el otro ya que la herida se había abierto y sangraba demasiado. Apenas eran las 7 de la tarde pero por los alrededores no había gente a excepción de…

--Querida, nos volvemos a encontrar. –dijo una joven detrás de Riku ante lo que ésta se giró lenta y temerosamente.

--¿Qué haces aquí? –se limitó a preguntar ella retrocediendo.

--Buscándote pese a lo malherido que me dejaste ayer. Ya ves que mis heridas sanan rápido. –respondió el joven según se acercaba a ella.

--Déjame por favor. –pidió Riku mientras se giraba y comenzaba a correr todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

--No querida, nos vamos a divertir un rato. –dijo Satoshi a la vez que la seguía también corriendo.

La joven se chocaba con la escasa gente que pasaba por allí pero poco le importaba pues deseaba llegar a su casa lo antes posible y estar a salvo.

Según llegaba pudo ver que no había nadie en la casa ya que las luces estaban completamente apagadas por lo que entró forzadamente dejando un leve rastro de sangre en la puerta que había golpeado al entrar.

Una vez dentro comenzó a recorrer el lugar en busca de refugio a la par que Satoshi llegaba al edificio y se adentraba en éste cerrando la puerta. Tras esto comenzó a buscar a la joven que pedía mentalmente ayuda según recorría los pasillos.

--Riku, ¿dónde te encuentras? –preguntaba el joven canturreando.

La mencionada no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro de la casa entrando en cada cuarto comprobando si eran seguros para luego salir de éste pensando que no lo eran. Así fue por todo el edificio hasta que vio en la planta inferior una puerta que nunca se había abierto desde que llegaron.

Lentamente se aproximó a ella vigilando que no apareciera Satoshi sin darse cuenta del rastro de sangre que dejaba tras ella.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella cogió el pomo con seguridad pero antes de poder hacer nada Hiwatari la empujó con tanta fuerza que la puerta se abrió de golpe cayendo la joven por las escaleras.

--¿Te hiciste daño querida? –dijo en tono burlesco descendiendo los escalones desde la puerta.

Como pudo Riku se levantó muy dolorida internándose en la extraña habitación plagada de círculos de transmutación humana. Al verlo y saber lo que significaban trató de huir de allí algo que el joven impidió interponiéndose en su camino.

--Tú no te mueves de aquí cielo. Nosotros vamos a divertirnos. –comentó a la vez que la acorralaba en una de las paredes.

--Suéltame. –dijo ella mientras alzaba los brazos tratando de liberarse sin conseguirlo pues el joven se los inmovilizó para evitar cualquier imprevisto.

Por su parte Roy no cesaba la búsqueda siguiendo el leve rastro que la muchacha había dejado con su sangre. Este rastro le llevó hasta la casa de su subordinada en la que entró con paso firme atento a cualquier movimiento extraño o sonido. Se acercó con cuidado al umbral sorprendiéndose de lo que se encontró allí.

--Venga sé buena… -pedía el joven mientras lamía su cuello lujuriosamente.

--¡No! ¡Suéltame, déjame! ¡Te arrepentirás! –gritaba asustada la joven intentado soltarse sin lograrlo debido a su debilidad ocasionada por la caída y sus heridas anteriores.

--No se dice eso. Debes decir haz lo que quieras. –replicó divertido Satoshi.

En ese momento de temor, el miedo comenzó a dominar todo el cuerpo de Riku haciendo que rompiera a llorar como una niña sin saber que sus gritos llegaban a oídos de Roy Mustang que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa.

Hiwatari sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una navaja que abrió ágilmente con la que empezó a cortar la camiseta de Riku desde el escote hasta el final. La joven luchaba atrapada entre los brazos de su agresor sin conseguir nada pues estaba en desventaja; ni tenía la fuerza suficiente ni podía atacarle pues sus brazos estaban inutilizados. Fue entonces cuando Satoshi continuó con sus planes tirando la navaja al suelo y desabrochando los vaqueros de la chica que pedía ayuda a gritos desconsoladamente.

En el momento justo en el que iba a mancillarla, unas fuertes manos le sujetaron ambos brazos separando al agresor de la víctima arrojándolo a un lado. Tras esto una llamarada de baja intensidad quemó el cuerpo del agresor dejando quemaduras leves como prueba. Al haber separado a la joven de aquel indeseable, ella cayó de golpe sostenida entre unos brazos cálidos que demostraba protección en los que Riku buscaba cobijo entrando en estado de shock con la mirada perdida y sin brillo en sus ojos.

Aquella visión era la más triste que Roy Mustang podía imaginar.


	5. Sentimientos al descubierto

**Hola, ya estoy aki con un nuevo capitulo, espero q os guste y x supuesto espero vuestros reviews con sugerencias para los capítulos siguientes a este vale?**

**Este fic es creación de Lunnaris y su amiga Karuka.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist ni los de D. no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores (no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero cuando los sepa los pongo)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capítulo5: Sentimientos al descubierto

Tras lo sucedido, Mustang se encargó de llevar a Riku hasta una de las habitaciones tumbándola en una cama esperando la llegada de Riza y los demás.

--Teniente, acompaña a Havoc al sótano y esperad allí a los agentes del Tribunal de Investigación. En cuanto puedan quiero un informe completo sobre mi mesa. –ordenó el hombre- Acompáñeme Mayor. –añadió avanzando por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación que ahora ocupaba la joven Harada.

Al llegar a la puerta la visión de su sobrina hizo que a Louis se le partiera el corazón sin poder remediarlo.

--¿Qué… qué le ha ocurrido? –preguntó acercándose al borde de la cama sin poder apartar los ojos de la joven.

--La intentaron violar; un joven de pelo casi platino es el agresor. –informó Roy desde la puerta.

--Hiwatari… -susurró a la vez que trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

--Es inútil Mayor, lleva en estado de shock casi 15 minutos. –explicó Mustang viendo las acciones de Armstrong.

--Hay que llevarla al hospital…

--¡RIKU! –gritó una voz por el pasillo.

Los dos hombres se giraron esperando que llegara el autor de aquel grito a la par que Riku trataba de articular palabra.

--No, él no… -susurró con una mueca de terror.

--Riku, ¿qué te ocurre cielo? –preguntó su tío fijando su mirada en ella.

--No dejes que se me acerque tío, él no –dijo de nuevo rompiendo a llorar- no quiero engaños ni tener que sufrir más por su culpa. –confesando al final la joven.

--¿De qué hablar cariño? Es Daisuke. –añadió el hombre sin llegar a comprender lo que ocurría.

--Me engaña con mi propia hermana. –susurró de nuevo al oído de Armstrong sin evitar que Roy también lo oyera a la vez que Daisuke aparecía en el umbral de la puerta.

--Riku… -dijo el muchacho sin aliento.

--Tú, bastardo; ¡qué le has hecho a mi sobrina! –exclamó furioso Alex Louis Armstrong.

--Armstrong-san, acabo de llegar y no sé de que me está hablando. –contestó temeroso Daisuke mientras Risa hacía aparición detrás del chico también jadeante.

--Risa, no me esperaba eso de ti. –dijo en un suspiro su tío a la par que cogía a Riku en brazos- A partir de mañana ella ya no vivirá con vosotros dos. –sentenció saliendo de la habitación seguido de Roy.

--Señor, ¿por qué dice eso? –siguió preguntando Daisuke tras mirar a Risa.

--Es cierto tío, ¿por qué quieres que no viva más aquí? –añadió extrañada la joven.

--Riku no merece estar con dos personas a las que ama sabiendo que esas personas le engañan. –dijo simplemente sin mirarles- Mañana vendré a por sus cosas. –añadió antes de salir de la casa.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar semejantes palabras y se miraron llenos de culpa viendo como varias personas ya se marchaban. Con calma subieron a Riku al coche que ya había salido del estado de shock y se encontraba algo más tranquila pese a estar temblando del miedo que todavía sentía.

Al notar esto Armstrong le puso su abrigo por los hombros a la vez que la muchacha lo aceptaba apoyando su cabeza en la ventanilla del coche y subía las piernas al asiento encerrándose en ellas.

Tras esto Riza se metió en el coche sentándose atrás junto a la muchacha a la par que el auto arrancaba.

--Riku. –le decía la mujer acariciando su cabello.

--Riza, me siento… -trató de decir la joven sin poder acabar echándose a los brazos de su acompañante.

--Tranquila, ya pasó todo. –añadió la mencionada tratando de calmarla.

Mientras esto ocurría en el asiento trasero, desde el del conductor unos ojos oscuros miraban por el espejo retrovisor a la joven pelirroja con preocupación. Si no hubiera sido por él y sus investigaciones sobre el pasado de la joven durante los últimos meses, ahora mismo podría estar llevando a una joven muy frágil en todos los sentidos en su coche. Pero por suerte, él estuvo allí y pudo evitar la desgracia siendo ahora el nuevo anfitrión de la joven Riku Harada.

En apenas 10 minutos recorrieron la distancia que separaba la casa a la que nunca volvería de la que ahora sería su hogar. Una vez estacionado el coche, Roy abrió la puerta del mismo esperando a que Riza ayudara a bajar a Riku. Tras esto se encaminaron hacia la pureta que el mismo hombre abrió sacando una llave de su bolsillo.

--Adelante señoritas; bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar. –dijo Mustang cediendo el paso a la joven pelirroja y a la mujer rubia.

--Vamos Riku. Te ayudaré a instalarte. –propuso Riza conduciendo a la muchacha al interior del inmueble.

--Muchas gracias a los dos; os estoy causando tantos problemas… -agradeció la joven pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa.

--Para nada; eres una compañera y entre nosotros nos ayudamos. –explicó Riza mientras Roy cerraba la puerta y les indicaba donde estaban sus respectivos cuartos en el piso de arriba.

Riku se alojaría en el mismo cuarto que había usado la vez anterior que estuvo en esa casa mientras que Riza ocuparía el contiguo. Ambos cuartos eran pequeños pero acogedores; además el de la mujer tenía una chimenea que aumentaba su acogedor aspecto.

Pasado un rato, una vez que la muchacha se había instalado perfectamente en la habitación; llegó una joven doctora que la exploró con calma y curó sus heridas de manera exhaustiva.

--Muy bien señorita Harada. Puede ir a trabajar mañana mismo pero le recomiendo que no realice ninguna actividad que requiera esfuerzo durante el próximo mes; para entonces volveré a examinarla y determinaré si debe seguir evitando el esfuerzo. –explicó la mujer mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta acompañada por Riku.

--Entiendo y muchas gracias por todo. Siento que haya tenido que venir a estas horas. –dijo la muchacha sintiéndose algo culpable por molestar a alguien tan tarde.

--Para nada. Mustang-san me pidió que viniera para hacerle un favor y estos momentos se agradecen. –contestó ella soñando despierta al pensar en el hombre de cabello oscuro.

"Parece que el General es realmente famoso entre las mujeres." Pensó Riku con una gota en la nuca.

--Bueno; si ocurre algo sea lo que sea ya sabe señor Mustang que puede llamarme sin ningún problema. –añadió mirando al caballero que sujetaba la puerta de salida de la casa según salía del edificio.

--Lo tendré en cuenta y gracias por todo. –contestó a la vez que la mujer se alejaba del lugar con una sonrisa en los labios.

--Algo rarita sí que es; ¿no piensa usted lo mismo? –preguntó Riku al hombre con una sonrisa a la vez que éste cerraba la puerta.

--Prefiero no hacer comentarios… -respondió mientras se encaminaba hacia el salón.

La muchacha suspiró ante tal respuesta y girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, se sentó como la última vez en el alfeizar de la ventana abriendo los cristales y dejando que la brisa de la noche acariciara su rostro.

"¿Por qué con él no me siento incómoda" Se preguntaba mirando el cielo nocturno.

"Me resulta extraño pero creo que se debe a lo ocurrido hoy" Añadió mentalmente antes de abandonar su posición cerrando las ventanas para luego avanzar hasta la cama e internarse entre las sábanas. Sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente tendría que ir a trabajar, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de dormir.

Poco a poco Riku fue cayendo en los brazos de Morpheo mientras desde la puerta aprovechando que se había quedado entreabierta, unos ojos oscuros velaron un instante por su sueño antes de cerrarla con suavidad. Desde el otro lado de la puerta unos pasos de hombre se alejaban en dirección a su cuarto.

"No entiendo porqué me preocupa tanto esa joven." Se decía abriendo la puerta de su recámara adentrándose en ella para luego cerrarla.

"Se tratará de otro capricho más." Pensó de nuevo a la vez que se deshacía de sus ropas para acostarse y descansar tras un día agotador como ese.

Lentamente el silencio y la oscuridad se adueñaron de la casa mostrando que cada uno de sus habitantes reposaban ya en sus lechos durmiendo tranquilamente; todos menos unos. En una habitación del primer piso una muchacha estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla. En su cama Riku no cesaba de susurrar palabras apenas audibles mientras se movía tratando de librarse de algo o de alguien.

--No, suéltame por favor. –pedía a la vez que por sus mejillas comenzaban a discurrir lágrimas.

--Déjame... –rogaba una y otra vez.

En la mente de Riku la imagen de tan sólo unas horas antes siendo atacada por aquel muchacho llamado Hiwatari la estaba torturando hasta el punto de no dejarla libre no siquiera en sueños. Cuando ya no pudo más se despertó en la oscuridad de su habitación empapada en sudor y temblando de miedo. Su cuerpo apenas reaccionaba a la vez que su respiración se normalizaba. Tras varios minutos consiguió calmarse y con algo de temor todavía en el cuerpo, se atrevió a ir hasta la cocina a por un vaso de leche.

Con paso suave llegó a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió mirando al pasillo antes de salir y comenzar a atravesarlo camino de las escaleras.

La cocina se encontraba en la planta baja por lo que con calma descendió cada escalón siempre pendiente de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Con este pensamiento llegó hasta la estancia requerida y se adentró en ella encendiendo la luz tras cerrar la puerta.

--Vaya, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas de la noche? –preguntó una voz tras ella provocando que diera un bote del susto antes de girarse para ver quien era.

--General, menudo susto me ha dado. –dijo la joven llevándose la mano al pecho.

--Lo lamento; no era mi intención hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en vez de estar durmiendo? –preguntó de nuevo el caballero tras haberse disculpado tomando entre sus manos una vaso con algo de licor para beber un pequeño trago.

--Tuve un mal sueño y vine a por un vaso de leche. –informó mientras buscaba los vasos abriendo varios armarios.

--Siéntate; yo te lo preparo. –se ofreció Roy levantándose y cogiendo lo necesario.

--¿Puedo preguntar por qué tú también estabas levantado? –pidió la joven apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

--Los recuerdos atormentan mis sueños. –confesó a la vez que le servía la leche y dejaba después el vaso frente a ella.

--Gracias por todo y siento haber preguntado. –respondió la joven algo apurada.

--Tranquila no importa. Además quería preguntarte algo que me contó tu tío. –dijo sentándose frente a ella.

--Claro; ¿de qué se trata? –preguntó Riku con el vaso entre sus manos sin dejar de mirar a Roy.

--Me comentó que puedes usar la alquimia sin utilizar un círculo de transmutación. –dijo él seriamente.

--He de reconocer que es cierto. –contestó ella antes de continuar- Es como si tuviera el círculo en mi cuerpo pero no sé donde exactamente.

--Eso resulta extraño, ¿has intentado buscarlo?

--Sí pero no tuve éxito. –afirmó suspirando.

El hombre la miraba con curiosidad mientras Riku bebía un poco de leche sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

--¿Me mostrarías el poder que posees? –preguntó tras meditarlo unos segundos.

--No estoy muy segura, mi tío y yo hicimos una promesa.-respondió ella dudosa.

--Entiendo. Supongo que ya te veré en acción en otra ocasión. –comentó Roy a la vez que se levantaba y guardaba lo que él estaba bebiendo.

--Muchas gracias por la leche; será mejor guardarla o se pondrá mala. –sugirió la joven tras lo cual el hombre cogía lo mencionado y lo guardaba.

--Será mejor que vayamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que trabajar. –informó Roy permaneciendo de pie enfrente de la joven.

--Tienes razón; me llevaré el vaso a mi cuarto y así no me quedaré sola. –comentó ella mientras se levanta.

Con tranquilidad, Riku se acercó a la puerta para marcharse cuando tropezó notando que el vaso resbalaba de sus manos a la ve que ella caía. De improviso Roy la sostuvo impidiendo que ella también cayera.

--¡Para! –exclamó alzando las manos consiguiendo que el vaso se posara suavemente en el suelo sin derramar ni una gota.

--Impresionante… -murmuró el hombre sorprendido.

La joven suspiró aliviada antes de notar unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura. Al girar la cara se encontró con la de su superior sonrojándose violentamente para apartarle algo asustada en un acto reflejo. Bajó su mirada para luego recoger el vaso del suelo y bebérselo de un trago. Tras esto y sin mirar en ningún momento a Roy, lavó el vaso y lo dejó escurriendo para luego apoyarse en el borde del fregadero con la cabeza gacha a la par que su cabello le cubre el rostro.

--Siento mi comportamiento señor. –se disculpó sin moverse de donde estaba mientras se preguntaba que le estaba pasando con respecto al General de Brigada.

--Tranquila pero por favor no me llames de esa manera que aparte de hacerme sentir mayor, no estamos en el cuartel; así que llámame por mi nombre o por mi apellido como gustes. –dijo con un aspecto tranquilo.

--Está bien Mustang-san. Ahora será mejor que me vaya a acostar; buenas noches. –dijo algo más relajada mientras se acercaba a la puerta pasando junto al hombre para luego salir de la estancia.

Roy observó cada uno de sus pasos dándole las buenas noches también. Cuando la joven desapareció por el pasillo suspiró y se quedó apoyado en la pared de la cocina con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del lugar.

--¿Qué está haciendo esta mujer conmigo? –se preguntó en un susurro a la vez que se lleva una de sus manos a la frente rememorando cada acción de Riku y todas sus palabras.

Tras esto abandona la estancia para dirigirse a su habitación tratando de no pensar en todo lo ocurrido más de lo necesario y poder por fin descansar aunque solo fueran unas horas.


	6. Descubrimientos y aceptaciones

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist ni los de D. no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores (no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero cuando los sepa les pongo)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 6: Descubrimientos y aceptaciones

A la mañana siguiente Riku se despertó algo agitada. Durante la noche había tenido un segundo sueño que no fue tranquilo por lo que al intentar recordarlo, las imágenes se mostraban borrosas. Al girar la cabeza hacia la mesilla pudo ver la hora. Todavía quedaba más de una hora para ir al cuartel general pero aún así se levantó con relativa prisa; su destino era el servicio para darse una ducha que le despejara la mente.

Una vez duchada, la joven se vistió con una camisa y un pantalón que encontró en el armario de la habitación ya que todavía nos disponía de sus pertenencias. Tras esto bajó a la cocina donde recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios a la vez que se decidía a preparar el desayuno. Sacó la leche y un vaso colocándolos en la encimera para luego buscar el café; en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Riku optó por ir a abrir dejando las cosas como estaban para encontrarse al otro lado de la puerta a…

--Buenos días Havoc-san. –saludó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

--Buenos días. –contestó cortésmente el hombre- ¿Se encuentra el General de Brigada?

--Aún está durmiendo… o eso creo. –murmuró al final la chica mientras permitía el paso al soldado.

--¿Ha desayunado? –preguntó entonces Riku a la vez que avanzaba hacia la cocina.

--La verdad es que no he podido y un buen café no vendría mal –comenzó a explicar Havoc- Tanto la teniente Ross como yo nos hemos pasado toda la noche haciendo el informe de lo ocurrido anoche e interrogando al culpable.

Mientras el hombre hablaba la muchacha preparaba dos cafés. Al terminar le ofreció uno a su acompañante a la par que hablaba.

--Entonces debe estar agotado. ¿Quiere azúcar?

--Gracias. –respondió Havoc sosteniendo la taza de café recién hecho- El armarito de la derecha segundo estante. –indicó el hombre ante la duda de la muchacha buscando el edulcorante.

--Conoce bastante bien esta casa. –comentó Riku riendo levemente tendiéndole el azucarero y sentándose en una silla enfrente con su propio café.

El soldado sólo se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de la chica antes de servirse un poco del polvo blanco y dejarlo en el lugar de donde lo habían tomado. Tras eso simplemente comenzó a remover el contenido de la taza ara bebérselo.

[En el cuarto de Roy]

La noche había transcurrido al principio serena pero en un momento dado en mitad de la oscuridad, algo perturbó al hombre haciéndole recordar a su viejo amigo fallecido: Maes Hughes. Tras esto el sueño había dado un cambio radical apareciendo en éste el rostro de Riku Harada llorando al igual que había ocurrido cuando estuvieron a punto de abusar de ella. Fue en ese instante cuando el sonido de fondo del timbre del inmueble le despertó súbitamente.

El hombre se encontraba incorporado en la cama con la frente sudorosa y la respiración entrecortada. Se notaba la agitación que el sueño y su repentino cambio le había ocasionado. En ese momento lo último que le apetecía era salir de su habitación y tener que bajar las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Mientras esto pasaba por su mente, pudo escuchar la voz inconfundible del teniente Havoc junto con la de la joven Harada. Escuchando como ambos sonidos se alejaban y disminuían su volumen, además del hecho de estar ya despierto; se levantó de la cama para darse una buena ducha fría que le espabilara y le borrara los extraños sueños.

Pasados unos 10 minutos y portando únicamente una toalla en la cintura y otra al cuello para secarse el pelo. Con estas pintas abrió su armario sacando del mismo el uniforme militar para cambiarse todavía a un ritmo lento pues podía sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo. Apenas estuvo vestido, revolvió su cabello con la toalla dejándolo algo alborotado sabiendo que eso volvía locas a las mujeres; y salió de su habitación para llegar a la cocina.

A cada escalón que bajaba, podía escuchar las risas y voces de los dos ocupantes de la estancia. Nada más entrar halló a Riku y a Jean tomando un café y hablando animadamente.

--Buenos días jefe. –dijo Havoc girando su cabeza para saludar al recién llegado.

--Buenos días Mustang-san; ¿quiere un café? –preguntó la joven manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

--Buenas. –contestó escuetamente- Sí por favor. –añadió a la pregunta de la pelirroja a lo que ella se levantó de la silla para prepararlo.

Fue entonces cuando Roy se percató de que la muchacha vestía ropa de cuando él era más joven y su complexión era menor. Mientras observaba este detalle, Jean le tendió una carpeta.

--Aquí tiene el informe. No hemos podido recopilar mucho puesto que el interrogatorio no ha salido como pensábamos; el muchacho se ha negado a hablar en todo momento. –informó el hombre con semblante serio.

El moreno examinó el informe por encima tomando nota de los detalles más relevantes chasqueando la lengua ante los mismos. Tras varios minutos de pie, decidió sentarse a la espera del café. Riku por su parte había escuchado con cierta tensión la conversación de ambos hombres esperando que su actitud hubiera pasado desapercibida.

Pasados unos minutos terminó de preparar la bebida para el moreno dejándosela a su lado junto a una cuchara y el azucarero. Después se sentó donde estaba antes terminando su desayuno con expresión triste a lo que agradeció la longitud de su cabello que le tapaba el rostro.

En pocos minutos el timbre volvió a sonar. La muchacha se adelantó a sus acompañantes y tras dejar la taza en la pila, fue a abrir.

--Creo que no debí comentar nada sobre el informe. –se excusó Havoc que había visto el rostro de Riku.

--Si no lo hubieras comentado, seguramente lo habría oído en el cuartel; así que… -le replicó Roy con calma para después escuchar la voz del Mayor Armstrong.

--Buenos días compañeros. –dijo el recién llegado con su sobrina cogida como si fuera un saco de patatas pidiendo ser bajada.

--Buenos días Mayor. –respondieron a la par Roy y Jean contemplando la escena con una gota en la nuca.

--Con vuestro permiso llevaré las pertenencias de Riku y a ella misma a su habitación para que se cambie.

Dicho y hecho; el hombre se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina para luego subir las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de la muchacha. Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio y solos donde comenzaron de nuevo a hablar del informe sin que la joven afectada estuviera delante.

El Mayor Armstrong llegó a la habitación sin problemas dejando a su sobrina sentada en la cama tras lo cual la única maleta que portaba quedó en el suelo.

--¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña? –preguntó su tío sentándose a su lado con expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

--Prefiero no contestar. –dijo la joven con una triste sonrisa mientras se levantaba y abría la maleta encontrando en su interior el uniforme junto con sus pertenencias arma incluida.

El hombre no comentó nada al respecto y dejó hacer a Riku pendiente de sus acciones. Tras varios minutos recogiendo sus cosas, la muchacha se internó en el servicio portando su ropa de trabajo para así cambiarse rápidamente. En poco tiempo por no decir escaso, la muchacha salió del aseo ya preparada dejando las prendas que antes portaba en la cama para luego colocarse la pistola en la pierna firme como siempre para que no se viera y no le molestara.

--Estoy lista. –informó a su tío.

--Entonces bajemos que la hora de irnos se acerca. –respondió el Mayor levantándose y acercándose a la puerta para abrirla.

Ambas personas bajaron las escaleras con semblante serio y sin mediar palabra alguna. Armstrong sabía lo que pensaba hacer su sobrina y pese a ello la siguió sin dilación. Quienes estaban en la cocina escucharon sus pasos y se giraron para ver a la joven pelirroja con su uniforme seria como en un funeral y con la vista al frente, dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida de su tío que no mencionó palabra alguna despidiéndose con una gesto de cabeza.

--¿Y ahora que ocurrirá señor? –preguntó Havoc en voz alta.

--No lo sé pero puedo imaginármelo por el semblante serio de ambos. –dijo mientras se levantaba con el informe en las manos para dirigirse a la puerta seguido de Jean- Vaya con la niña.

Ante el último comentario de Roy, su subordinado salió con rapidez al porche para no encontrarse el coche en el que había venido.

--¡¿Dónde demonios está el coche? –exclamó Havoc al ver el panorama.

--¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? –le preguntó entonces el moreno suspirando cansadamente.

--¡Pues claro!, ¿quién es tan cínico como para robar un coche del ejército? –dijo el rubio tirando su cigarro.

Mustang simplemente se mantuvo en silencio a la vez que señalaba hacia arriba. Ante este gesto su subordinado miró hacia donde indicaba y se encontró el coche en la azotea sin ningún rasguño. En aquel preciso instante, Jean Havoc puso el grito en el cielo a lo que el General de Brigada tuvo que taparse los oídos.

[En el cuartel general]

--Riku… ¿Crees que ha estado bien lo que has hecho? –preguntó el Mayor entrando en el edificio junto a su sobrina.

--Tranquilo, no pasará nada. –dijo calmando el nerviosismo del hombre antes de continuar hablando seriamente- Esto tengo que hacerlo yo sola y sé perfectamente que uno de los dos sabía lo que pensaba hacer. No quiero que me interrumpan.

Nada más terminar estas palabras y después de haber recorrido algunos pasillos del lugar, se encontraron con la Teniente Hawkeye.

--Buenos días señor. –saludó la mujer formalmente al Mayor Armstrong tras lo cual se dirigió a la muchacha- Buenos días Harada.

--Buenos días Teniente. –respondieron tío y sobrina a la vez.

--¿Cómo se encuentran tus heridas Riku? –preguntó la mujer algo menos formal.

--La de la mano molesta bastante porque me incomoda el movimiento y la del brazo igual; además tengo tan mala suerte que las dos heridas son en el mismo brazo. –informó la menor para luego suspirar- Bueno, con su permiso Teniente tengo cosas que hacer; nos vemos más tarde.

Ambos adultos observaron como la joven de diecinueve años se alejaba del lugar con paso firme rumbo a la sala de interrogatorios de aquel mismo edificio a unos cuantos pasillos y muchas puertas de distancia de donde estaba antes.

--Deberíamos detenerla señor. –comentó Riza mirando al hombre con preocupación.

--No podemos Teniente; es algo que ella debe hacer. –respondió triste sin apartar la mirada del lugar en el que antes se encontraba la pelirroja.

La mujer simplemente suspiró e hizo un ademán de seguirla y acompañarla pero Louis la detuvo sosteniéndola de un brazo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Ante esto, la rubia entrecerró los ojos comprendiendo para echar una última visual al camino que había recorrido la joven y luego dirigirse en sentido contrario junto al Mayor.

Pasada media hora llegaron a ese mismo lugar Roy Mustang y Jean Havoc notablemente molestos después de haber tenido que dejar el coche en la azotea de la casa del primero, y arreglárselas para llegar lo antes posible al cuartel.

--Maldita niña. –murmuraba el moreno con paso firme buscando con la mirada a la responsable de lo sucedido.

--Valla General Mustang; no imaginaba que llegaran tan rápido. –dijo Louis con su típica sonrisa.

--Mayor Armstrong, ¿por qué no hizo algo para detenerla y evitar lo ocurrido? –preguntó el mencionado mirándole seriamente.

--Usted sabe mejor que nadie la razón. –explicó el hombre cerrando los ojos un instante- Es algo que ella debe hacer y usted no se lo hubiera permitido. –añadió claramente el Mayor.

Roy no dijo nada al respecto y con un humor de perros, se encaminó hacia la sala de interrogatorios.

[En la sala de interrogatorios]

Hacía ya media hora que Riku había entrado en aquella estancia de tamaño medio, pintura grisácea e iluminación precaria presidida por un espejo. Durante ese tiempo había permanecido sentada frente a Satoshi, el cual esposado no intentó hacer nada. Ambos se quedaron mirando en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron sin decir palabra.

--¿Por qué Hiwatari? –preguntó al final la joven.

--¡¿Y preguntas el porqué? –exclamó el peliazul inclinando levemente hacia delante su cabeza.

-- Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es tener que guardar un secreto que puede perjudicar a los demás, aunque para ello haya que hacer que otra persona caiga en la mentira. –dijo la joven seriamente tratando de hacer razonar al muchacho.

--No compares lo tuyo con lo mío teniendo a Krad en mi interior porque es completamente distinto. –replicó el joven fríamente.

--Es verdad. Krad sólo deseaba la muerte y el poder controlándote, y yo únicamente ayudo a la gente. –dijo entonces la muchacha con sarcasmo pero mostrando verdad es sus palabras.

El joven apretó los dientes mientras que, en la cabina al otro lado del espejo desde donde se podía observar la sala y escuchar lo que en ella se decía; Roy estaba apoyado en la pared frente al espejo con los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría.

--Cuida tus palabras Riku Harada, porque puede que la próxima vez no venga tu superior a salvarte. –dijo con una sonrisa arrastrando las palabras.

--Puede que tengas razón pero, hasta ese momento me valdré por mí misma para defenderme de gente sin escrúpulos como tú que no saben cuando aceptar la realidad y salir de su fantasía. –respondió la muchacha a lo que un rápido, sonoro y doloroso tortazo impactó contra su mejilla.

Riku se quedó de piedra apretando sus puños con una mirada llena de odio sobre el joven. Ella sabía que al no estar esposado a la silla sino sólo sus manos entre sí, Satoshi podría realizar movimientos de manera más o menos normal. Pese a esto, la pelirroja se había atrevido a estar allí con él.

Por su parte Roy que había permanecido con la mirada baja durante toda la conversación, había levantado de improviso la cabeza al escuchar el golpe. Nada más ver lo ocurrido, había salido de la cabina con intención de hacerle pagar al chico su acción pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se detuvo a observar la reacción de Riku.

--No vuelvas a tocarme. –dijo fríamente la pelirroja viendo como Hiwatari se estampaba contra la pared sin que nadie lo tocara. Obviamente nadie no quería decir que algo no lo tocara.

--Maldita bruja. Si siguieran los protocolos de la Edad Media, te quemarían en la hoguera por tu asquerosa brujería. –exclamó mientras escupía sangre.

--Yo no lo llamaría brujería sino más bien un maravilloso don. –replicó a la vez que se levantaba de la silla en la que se había sentado tras el tortazo- He intentado hacerlo por las buenas pero no me dejas más solución que hacerlo por las malas: te encerrarán hasta el juicio.

Tras estas palabras, la muchacha abrió la puerta a lo que hábilmente Roy se colocó tras la misma para evitar ser visto. Apenas la joven había dado unos pasos cuando el hombre se adentró en la sala recién abandonada con la mirada fría y el rostro inexpresivo. Que ese mocoso hubiera golpeado a uno de sus subordinados no se lo perdonaría.

--Hola… Satoshi, ¿verdad? –dijo después de cerrar la puerta con llave y haberse asegurado que nadie le veía desde el otro lado del espejo. –Mis subordinados me han dicho que te has negado a cooperar y eso sólo empeora tu situación.

--¿Y qué? –dijo cortantemente el muchacho sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que aquel hombre uniformado había visto tan sólo unos segundos antes de entrar por la puerta.

--¿Y qué? –repitió con un tono de burla a la vez que caminaba hacia el joven y esposaba sus manos a la silla- Verás chaval, yo no soy como mis subordinados que usan sólo la palabra para sacar información; yo soy algo más exigente y tú vas a comprobar el aguante del cuerpo humano al calor.

Todas y cada una de las palabras que Roy estaba diciendo eran pensadas al milímetro para atormentar al chico que tenía ante él. Una vez lo tuvo bien sujeto procedió a quitarse la chaqueta de su uniforme dejando sobre la mesa todo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos del pantalón.

--Nadie ataca a mis subordinados y sale impune. –añadió el hombre terminado remangarse hasta el codo la camisa y ponerse sus guantes.

Una macabra sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Roy cuando la primera chispa salió de sus guantes y la débil llama quemó las puntas del flequillo del muchacho. El moreno estaba dejándose llevar y con el segundo chasquido, una llama de mayor tamaño hizo un agujero en la camisa del peliazul rozando levemente su piel.

--Te permito gritar pues nadie te oirá.

Después de esto otra ráfaga de fuego iluminó la estancia a la vez que Hiwatari apretaba los dientes para no darle el placer de escucharle quejarse al moreno. El lugar comenzaba a caldearse mientras Mustang se sentaba en la silla sin dejar de mirar fijamente al sujeto que tenía delante.

--Comencemos con las preguntas. ¿Por qué intentaste violar a Riku Harada? –preguntó con voz serena.

--Como si a usted le importara vejestorio. –respondió el chico con desprecio.

--Respuesta errónea. –replicó Roy haciendo que la parte que ahora estaba al aire libre de su pecho se quemara ligeramente.

Hiwatari apretó los dientes de nuevo ante el dolor que le producía el fuego quemando su piel. Con la frente llena de sudor y mirada de odio, contempló al adulto estirarse como si lo que le estaba haciendo le supusiese un gran esfuerzo.

--Sigamos con otra pregunta.

--¡Usted sólo quiere una excusa para poder atacarme! –gritó antes de que le formularan otra cuestión.

--¿Y qué si es así niñato? –replicó Roy algo molesto- Pienso hacerte pagar con muchos intereses lo que le has hecho a Riku y no creas que alguien va a salvarte porque nadie lo hará. 

El moreno se había acercado a su víctima mientras hablaba con la mirada fija en él y la mano derecha por delante mostrándole el guante de tela ignífuga con el círculo de transmutación inscrito en la prenda. Una sólo chasquido y una llamarada terminó de quemar la camisa que el chico llevaba abrasando la piel como su fuera papel de fumar lo que esta vez hizo gritar a Hiwatari de dolor sin poder contenerse.

--No podrás huir de la justicia. Yo como alquimista te daré mi parte y si hay un ser superior, él te dará la definitiva. –añadió con seguridad tomando la chico del cuello y apretando levemente- Nunca volverás a tocarla o no vivirás para contarlo. 

Roy soltó el cuello del chico cuando dejó de hablar y volvió a la silla para sentarse. Aquel ambiente estaba demasiado caldeado y ya comenzaba a sudar. Con astucia y puntería, terminó de marcar el cuerpo de Hiwatari con su fuego dejando todo el pecho del menor quemado. Éste sólo podía gritar de dolor y derramar lágrimas por el mismo.  
-Nunca será tuya militar de pacotilla. Ella jamás amará a alguien sin escrúpulos. –dijo por última vez Satoshi a la vez que el moreno recogía sus cosas para salir de aquella sala.  
Únicamente le dedicó una fría mirada al joven antes de abrir la puerta y dejarle solo. Quizá tuviera razón en sus palabras finales pero ahora mismo ni Roy sabía que quería.  
"Si Maes estuviera aquí… Ya da igual; realmente soy alguien sin escrúpulos." Se dijo el hombre a la vez que avanzaba por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza ligeramente agachada.

Mientras esas palabras cruzaban la mente del General de Brigada, Riku por su parte se encontraba recogiendo varios informes que debían llegar a manos de su superior; éste seguramente le daría una buena reprimenda por lo que había hecho con el coche. La joven mantenía una expresión de molestia y la marca roja del bofetón todavía perduraba en su rostro dolorido.  
--Maldito… Duele bastante. –murmuraba la pelirroja andando por los pasillos acariciando su rostro con una mano mientras sostenía todos los documentos con la otra.  
--¡Riku! –la llamó una voz masculina tras ella.

Al girarse, la muchacha pudo ver a Havoc yendo hacia ella con una sonrisa algo falsa y cierta molestia en sus ojos azules.

--Hola Havoc-san. ¿Qué se le ofrece? –preguntó la joven tapando la marca del golpe con su propio cabello.  
--Me preguntaba cómo ha sido capaz de elevar un coche hasta la azotea de la casa del General. –comentó el hombre cambiando su sonrisa de teatro por un semblante más serio.

--Sólo hablaré en presencia de mi abogado. –respondió la joven con una inocente sonrisa.

--Y sólo con la autorización de su superior. –añadió a la farsa una voz detrás del rubio.

En aquel preciso instante Roy Mustang había alcanzando a sus subordinados y escuchado la parte final de la conversación. Aquel hombre con una mirada fría llena de secretos observaba a sus acompañantes esperando que alguno dijera o hiciera algo.

--General, verá es que yo también quería saber la razón señor. –se apresuró a explicar Jean gesticulando en exceso sin dejar de mirar a ambos lados.

--Teniente, vuelva a sus obligaciones… inmediatamente. –ordenó el moreno con seriedad a lo que el rubio hizo un leve saludo y desapareció dejando a Riku sola ante el peligro.

--Señor yo…

--Vayamos a mi despacho Harada. Usted y yo tenemos que tratar un asunto urgente. –interrumpió el hombre comenzando a alejarse en dirección al mencionado lugar.

Roy avanzaba por el pasillo en silencio seguido de cerca por la joven pelirroja que llevaba en sus brazos una cuantía de documentos quizá menor de la esperada pero… ¿qué se podía hacer en el cuartel cuando la mayor prioridad era averiguar los motivos de aquel chico para atacar a un militar?  
Desde luego el General de Brigada no iba dejar las cosas como quedaron en la sala de interrogatorios pero ahora era el momento de tratar otro tema tan peliagudo como el primero. 

[En el despacho de Roy]

--Deja los informes sobre la mesa y siéntate Harada. –dijo con voz seria a la par que cerraba la puerta y camina hacia su mesa.  
--General, si es por lo de esta mañana…

--Entiendo tus motivos pues yo habría hecho algo parecido en tu lugar pero, no puedo permitir semejante insubordinación en estos momentos. –explicó Roy- Además debo decir que si quieres usar la alquimia tendrás que demostrar que mereces ese privilegio, y yo no quiero tener a otro alquimista nacional que no sepa acatar las órdenes a la primera.  
La muchacha se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir tapando en todo momento la marca de de aquel golpe propinado por Hiwatari. Las palabras de su superior eran serias y concisas, después de lo que ella había hecho era normal que la hablara así pero… ¿tenía que ser tan frío?  
--Si quieres el título te apoyaré pero si no confías en mí y en mi forma de hacer las cosas prefiero obviar tu habilidad. –añadió levantándose de su silla para quedarse de espaldas a la joven mirando por la ventana.  
--Nunca he querido ese título ni sus privilegios señor. La verdad es que no quiero ser alquimista si es para fines militares; se supone que los alquimistas protegen a la gente pero el ejército usa eso para dañarles. –comenzó a decir la joven- ¿Por qué me ofrece algo así señor? ¿Por qué no dice claramente que no quiere que haga uso de lo que tengo para no superarle?

--Repite eso y volverás a tu pueblo con un guantazo por atrevida. –replicó el hombre que se había girado cuando escuchó a Riku y ahora la miraba con frialdad- Sal de mi despacho y no vuelvas hasta que hayas meditado lo que has hecho. Fuera de aquí.

La joven simplemente asintió y abandonó la estancia cabizbaja. Sabía que se había pasado al decir algo así pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella si el miedo a lo que sentía le hacía alejarse de él aunque fuera por las malas?  
Por su parte, Roy no dejaba de mirar por la ventana pensando en lo ocurrido minutos antes. ¿No era Riku injusta con él sólo por comentarle algo sobre el cargo de alquimista nacional? En aquellos momentos era cuando más extrañaba a su fallecido amigo. Sin apenas meditarlo tomó su abrigo y gorra, y salió de despacho con cierta prisa caminando hacia la salida del cuartel sin hablar con nadie. Algunos miembros del ejército que le vieron se sorprendieron pues el General de Brigada no solía abandonar su trabajo tan temprano ni siquiera para comer.

[En el cementerio de Ciudad Central]

Tras caminar un largo rato por calles desiertas y cruzar plazas abarrotadas de gente, Roy llegó a su destino: el cementerio. Hacía demasiado tiempo que el hombre no pisaba aquel lugar y ahora, en un momento en el que necesitaba apoyo sólo podía recurrir a una conversación de uno.  
Con calma avanzó entre las tumbas mirando de vez en cuando los nombres inscritos en las mismas siempre con la mirada algo baja y las manos en los bolsillos. Sus pasos le llevaron ante una lápida conocida pero apenas visitada.  
--Hola Maes. Sé que no he venido desde hace tiempo pero… Lo sé, las excusas no sirven si se trata de un amigo. –comenzó a decir el hombre sin quitarse la gorra ni cambiar su semblante.

--Necesito tus sabios consejos amigo, ahora más que nunca te echo en falta; ahora que tengo una duda que cambiaría mi vida. –continuó diciendo con voz serena pero débil.

--Tú siempre dijiste que debía encontrar una persona que me comprendiera y apoyara, y mejor que fuera una mujer. –añadió riendo levemente- Creo que la he encontrado Maes, quizá demasiado tarde pero ahora ni siquiera confía en mí.

El silencio se hizo en aquel respetado lugar a la par que el militar se arrodillaba ante la lápida pasando una de sus manos enguantadas por la misma.

--¿Mustang, Roy Mustang? –preguntó una voz femenina tras el hombre.  
Cuando el mencionado se dio la vuelta, se encontró con la viuda de su mejor amigo. La mujer le miraba con una expresión entre sorpresa y alegría. Ella no recordaba haber visto al hombre ir a ver a su marido desde el funeral.

--Hola Gracia. Me alegro de ver que estás bien. –dijo el moreno a la par que se levantaba del suelo limpiándose el abrigo y levemente los pantalones- Espero que la pequeña Elisia también lo esté.

--Ya no es tan pequeña Roy pero te agradezco la preocupación. –respondió siempre con una cálida sonrisa.

--Verás sólo estaba…

--Tranquilo; no quería interrumpir tu conversación con Maes así que te dejaré solo.  
La mujer apenas terminó sus palabras y tras una despedida breve, dejó al hombre a solas de nuevo frente a la tumba del militar caído. Aquella imagen pocas veces la vería y desde el día del entierro no había ocurrido hasta ese mismo día. Roy Mustang era un hombre sumamente complicado de entender que no mostraba sus sentimientos ni siquiera con su mejor amigo; bueno, eso era lo que Maes le contaba pese a que la mujer sabía que no era cierto. Gracia sabía que el moreno confiaba plenamente él hasta el punto de confiarle su vida y futuro.

[En los pasillos del cuartel general]

Mientras Roy Mustang seguía frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo, Riku recorría los pasillos del cuartel central con la mirada perdida. A cada paso que daba rememoraba las palabras que le había dedicado a su superior a la par que miraba por las ventanas del edificio hacia el exterior. Realmente ella no quería el título de alquimista nacional, ni siquiera quería que le reconocieran como alquimista.  
Sin darse cuenta, había salido del edificio y estaba caminando por los alrededores del mismo. La muchacha miró al cielo emitiendo un leve suspiro antes de seguir caminando.

--Riku. –dijo una tímida voz tras ella.  
--Daisuke… -murmuró ella cuando se giró para ver a su locutor algo sorprendida retrocediendo un par de pasos- ¿Qué… qué quieres? –añadió más seria y autoritaria.

--Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Risa y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti. –respondió acercándose a la joven- ¿Dónde te estás alojando?

--Yo no quiero hablar contigo. –dijo ella alejándose del muchacho para hacer espacio entre ambos- Además, yo no estoy preocupada por vosotros. Lo que haga con mi vida ya no os incumbe par de traidores. No volveré a esa casa donde me traicionó mi hermana y mi ex novio.

--Riku, por favor... –pidió el pelirrojo alzando su mano para tomar la de la chica.

--¡No me toques! –exclamó la joven apartando su mano para impedir el agarre.

En aquel preciso instante la voz de María Ross alertó a la joven que suspiró aliviada. La verdad es que no quería tener que darle explicaciones a Daisuke.

--Riku, te estaba buscando. Acompáñame por favor. –dijo la mujer tomando a la chica del brazo con delicadeza alejándola del lugar.

Mientras caminaban se mantuvo un silencio poco habitual pero necesario. Tras varios minutos aparecieron en la puerta de enfermería y antes de que Riku pudiera decir nada ya estaban en el interior de la estancia. Allí, sentado en la camilla con las manos esposadas a la misma se encontraba Satoshi Hiwatari.

--El guardia alertó sobre el comportamiento del preso y lo hemos traído aquí para ser tratado. –explicó la mujer a la par que avanzaba hasta el joven- No nos quiere decir quien le hizo esto.

Con calma las manos de la militar retiraron la camisa dejando a la vista una serie de quemaduras que ocupaban todo el torso llegando al cuello. Riku sólo pudo abrir los ojos como platos y taparse la boca de la impresión.

--Tiene que declarar en media hora pero no puede entrar en la sala sin que se le haya tratado. Si lo permitiéramos la opinión pública se ensañaría con el ejército y bastante hemos tenido ya según el General de Brigada Mustang. –añadió Ross alejándose de nuevo del muchacho.

--Yo le vigilaré mientras llega el médico. –explicó Riku con seriedad- Ross, vaya a la sala y avise de la situación a quien sea pertinente.

Todos los militares presentes aceptaron las órdenes y los dejaron solos a la vez que el muchacho miraba fijamente a la joven.

--¿Quién ha sido? –preguntó temerosa de conocer la respuesta.

--A ti que más te da. –respondió el preso con descortesía.

--No seas orgulloso Satoshi. No se utilizan estos métodos de tortura y el agresor debería ser castigado.

--¿Vas a dejar que castiguen a tu salvador? ¿A ese hombre que crea fuego, Roy Mustang?

Aquella revelación llena de malicia impactó a la muchacha que solo pudo volver a mirar las quemaduras para darse cuenta de que no mentía. Aquello era alquimia y muy bien controlada; pero pensar que él hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así… Riku se negaba a creer que las palabras del peliazul fueran ciertas.

Tras varios segundos en silencio, la muchacha cogió una silla y se colocó frente al joven quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el respaldo de la silla.

--Puede que te duela, -le informó Riku a la vez que se ponía unos guantes y tomaba una gasa con alcohol- pero te la desinfectaré hasta que venga el médico.

Satoshi cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras la joven intentaba hacerle el menor daño posible teniendo que repetir la acción varias veces.

--Siento que esto haya ocurrido Hiwatari. –comentó la chica sin apartar la vista de su tarea- No pensé que algo así sucediera.

--No tienes que disculparte. Puede que me lo mereciera pero no me he quejado porque soy demasiado orgulloso. –respondió a la vez que su acompañante se quitaba los guantes y tiraba el material utilizado- Sin embargo, la próxima tu jefe no tendrá tanta suerte.

Riku le miró sorprendida por sus palabras viendo en el rostro del joven una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella no quería que nada le pasara a su superior pero a la vez sabía que aquello debía ser castigado.

--¿Qué quieres decir? –se atrevió a preguntar pasados unos segundos.

--Tengo que declarar por lo que te hice pero esta vez no comentaré nada en relación a lo pasado. –respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Antes de que Riku pudiera si quiera formular una réplica, el médico había llegado a la enfermería y observaba el estado del paciente desde detrás de la mujer. Ella por su parte cogió su chaqueta y abandonó el lugar con las palabras de su agresor en mente. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que el proceso judicial fuera adelante.


	7. El deber ante el derecho

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist ni los de D. no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores (no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero cuando los sepa les pongo)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 7: El deber ante el derecho

Sin duda Satoshi sabía muy bien de qué manera afectaría al ejército y en concreto a su 'querida' Riku, que lo ocurrido saliese de sus labios. Él más que nadie, deseaba vengarse por aquello pero tiempo al tiempo. El médico realizaba las curas pertinentes sin hacer preguntas o comentarios al respecto; como buen profesional dejaba su opinión a un lado.

--Ya sé que no son quemaduras normales. –comentó entonces el joven evitando las muecas de dolor que le sacaba el hombre con sus acciones.

--Yo no estoy aquí para juzgar a nadie. –respondió el médico terminando su trabajo y recogiendo el material.

Aquel hombre de mediana edad no dudó ni un segundo en salir de la enfermería y avisar a un soldado del estado del paciente. El militar entró a buscar al preso con la mirada seria acompañando su expresión con la misma.

--Andando. –exigió señalando la salida de la estancia sin dejar de vigilar al muchacho.

Éste por su parte se mantuvo en silencio a la vez que abandonaban el lugar.

[En el tribunal militar]

Mientras ideas de dudosa bondad cruzaban la mente de Hiwatari, en los pasillos adyacentes al tribunal militar un hombre uniformado con rango de General de Brigada secundado por un par de subordinados caminaba con paso firme hacia la puerta de sala del juicio. El muchacho de pelo azulado sería juzgado por la ley militar y como tal recibiría su condena. Lo que nadie esperaba era que uno de los subordinados estuviera incluso más nervioso que el propio General.

Riku Harada no dejaba de pensar en lo que Satoshi le había confesado y miraba de reojo a su superior Roy Mustang que no dejaba de repasar el informe de la acusación junto a uno de los mejores abogados del ejército. El moreno no permitiría que aquel muchacho que se atrevió a poner en peligro la integridad de uno de sus hombres, mujer en este caso, quedara libre de cargos.

--Confíe en mí Mustang. Le garantizo que ese joven no volverá a pisar la calle en una buena temporada. –comentó el abogado.

--Eso espero. –respondió con calma Roy sin perder de vista los papeles que tenía entre manos.

Fue en aquel instante cuando la Teniente Hawkeye apareció por la puerta de la sala indicando a los presentes que el proceso iba a comenzar. Mustang no dudó en avanzar siguiendo a la mujer mientras que el abogado pasaba tras ellos dejando a Harada en último lugar. La joven se sentaría en la primera fila del público mientras que el hombre estaría junto al letrado en la mesa de la acusación.

Apenas unos minutos después Satoshi Hiwatari entró en la sala custodiado por dos soldados que saludaron al General de Brigada para quedarse junto al preso a la espera de la aparición del juez. Éste no tardó en aparecer.

Durante más de dos horas el juicio se desarrolló con la normalidad esperada. El abogado de oficio que defendía a Hiwatari estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios pues veía como el letrado que Roy Mustang había elegido para representar su parte, hacía un trabajo impecable.

--Vistas las pruebas y escuchados los diferentes testimonios, autorizo un receso de diez minutos mientras decido el futuro de este joven. –dijo el juez con serenidad.

--Un momento señoría.

Un hombre de unos treinta años trajeado y con una serie de carpetas entre sus manos acababa de hacer aparición. Todos los presentes incluidos los letrados se sorprendieron y ante la mirada permisiva del juez, el hombre continuó hasta acercarse al preso dejando las carpetas delante del mismo.

--Señoría, letrados; soy el abogado del señor Hiwatari y como tal estoy en mi derecho de pedir la anulación del juicio.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que toda la sala se llenara de comentarios y que el abogado de la acusación mirara a Roy Mustang pidiendo algo parecido a una aprobación. El militar simplemente agachó la cabeza gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el letrado recién llegado.

--Me gustaría dejar claro que tengo alguna otra petición que hacerle. –añadió con una carpeta marrón en mano que abría lentamente.

Antes de poder terminar de hacerlo, el juez indició a ambos abogados que le acompañaran a su despacho a lo cual no se negaron. Su señoría era uno de los más respetados en el tribunal militar y por ello quiso evitar el problema se le venía encima y no precisamente algo sencillo.

--Le escucho letrado pero sea breve.

--Verá señoría; se han cometido un par de irregularidades en este proceso que no es en nada beneficioso para el esclarecimiento de los hechos.

--Dirá para su cliente. –replicó el abogado Joseph Breims.

--Señor Breims dejemos que se explique.

--Primero, mi cliente está siendo juzgado por la vía militar cuando en todo caso debería ser por la civil pues la presunta víctima no estaba de servicio y tampoco se encontraba en instalaciones militares. –detalló aquel extraño caballero- Además, la denuncia no fue interpuesta por la presunta víctima sino por su superior, el… General de Brigada Roy Mustang, lo cual me hace pensar que este proceso es un claro favorecimiento al ejército.

--Señor…

--Clains señoría.

--Señor Clains, acusar de favoritismos a este tribunal es algo que no toleraré. Por otra parte debo reconocer que me sorprendió que Roy Mustang fuera el demandante contra ese joven. –dijo el juez mirando a ambos letrados.

--Señoría, no se puede interrumpir y proclamar nulo el juicio a estas alturas del mismo. Usted iba a dictar sentencia.

Sin duda el joven abogado Joseph Breims temía que la petición del letrado de la defensa se tomara en cuenta y el juicio pasara a la vía civil. En un proceso como ese, cualquier actuación militar para detener al agresor no sería bien recibida entre el jurado pese a salvarle la vida a la víctima.

--Señores letrados, vayan con sus clientes y esperen mi veredicto.

--Sí señoría. –respondieron ambos a la par saliendo del despacho Clains con una grata sonrisa en el rostro en contra punto con Breims que no sabía cómo explicar lo ocurrido al hombre que le esperaba de pie junto a la mesa.

--Señores letrados y demás presentes. -dijo con fuerza el juez que acababa de salir del despacho interrumpiendo las charlas que se daban en la sala- Ante los nuevos indicios que se me han presentado tengo del deber de declarar este juicio nulo.

Esas palabras sacaron de Roy Mustang la peor de las miradas y por el contrario una sonrisa de satisfacción al letrado Clains.

--Este proceso será reiniciado por la vía civil en el tribunal de la ciudad de Central. Así mismo aconsejo a los letrados que no tomen esto como ningún tipo de favoritismo y se centren en hacer su trabajo. Se cierra la sesión y el proceso queda anulado.

Aquellas palabras habían dejado un notable ambiente de incertidumbre que se reflejaba en el rostro de Joseph Breims. El joven abogado se temía una reprimenda por no defender los intereses de su cliente pero el General de Brigada sólo dio la vuelta y abandonó la sala con las manos en los bolsillos y la gorra puesta. Tanto Riza Hawkeye como Riku Harada observaron como su superior se marchaba mirándose entre sí con un aire de confusión.

--Por favor, díganle al General que haré todo lo posible por ganar el juicio aunque tenga que ser por la vía civil.

--Tranquilo, él sabe que te esforzarás. –respondió la Teniente antes de tomar del brazo a la muchacho de pelo rojizo y sacarla de la sala despidiéndose del hombre.

Mientras que el joven abogado militar recogía sus últimas pertenencias, Clains no había perdido detalle de la reacción de Mustang nada más enterarse del cambio y de su aparentemente calmado abandono de la sala. Él le haría mostrar cómo se sentía realmente cuando le subiera al estrado como testigo; nadie pensaría que haber interpuesto la demanda en lugar de su subordinada iba a traerle tantas complicaciones. Con esta idea en su mente y una ligera sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, se despidió de su cliente y abandonó el lugar.

Dos días; ese había sido el tiempo que había pasado desde que el juicio quedara anulado y en ese tiempo se les había comunicado a los letrados la nueva fecha para el juicio así como su nueva ubicación. La sala número tres del tribunal civil de la cuidad sería el nuevo campo de combate para los militares que con la representación del joven abogado Joseph Breims, lograrían encerrar durante una temporada a Satoshi Hiwatari entre rejas. El General de Brigada vestido de paisano acompañado por el letrado se encaminaba hacia el tribunal repasando las declaraciones de los testigos. Ambos sabían aunque ninguno lo decía, que aquel proceso sería totalmente distinto a cualquiera que hubiera vivido antes. En la puerta las dos mujeres, Riza y Riku, les esperaban para entrar.

--Señoritas. Esta vez todo irá como la seda. –se atrevió a profecitar el abogado.

--Eso esperamos, ¿verdad General? –comentó Riza antes de ver como el interpelado estaba girado con la vista fija en los recién llegados.

Hiwatari y su abogado estaban subiendo las escaleras en las que el cuarteto estaba hablando. Los dos hombres miraron fríamente a Roy el cual le devolvió un gesto muy identificativo; si no fuera porque no llevaba sus guantes ambos habrían acaba chamuscados.

Un somero buenos días de labios del abogado y desaparecieron por la puerta. Tras ellos la multitud se agolpaba en la entrada obligando a Breims y a sus acompañantes a sortearlos.

La sala estaba a rebosar a la vez que el abogado de la defensa sacaba carpetas de un cuidado maletín de cuero. Clains parecía demasiado serio mientras releía los papeles en sus manos. Aquello iba a ser un proceso muy interesante…

De improviso el juez había hecho aparición precipitando que Riku se sentara junto al abogado y que Roy y Riza permanecieran tras ellos. Hiwatari y su abogado ya estaban colocados para entonces. Aquel hombre de escaso pelo y expresión poco agradable, sería el encargado de mediar entre las partes y un jurado formado por 12 personas decidiría el destino de Sathosi.

Minutos le faltaron a Breims para empezar su alegato siempre poniendo en el punto de vista de la inocencia a Riku a la par que calificaba a su agresor de ser alguien sin escrúpulos. Por su parte Clains no dudó en insistir en la inocencia de su cliente insinuando que el ejército había buscado un chivo expiatorio para cubrir uno de sus errores. Con esto como trasfondo, Breims llamó a Riku al estrado para que contara su versión de los hechos, la cual conmocionó al jurado que había dejado de tener compasión por el joven de pelo azulado. Clains por su parte se negó de momento a preguntarla para llamar a otra persona que tendría muchas cuentas que saldar con la justicia tras sus preguntas.

--Señoría llamo a declarar a Roy Mustang, General de Brigada del ejército de Amestris. –dijo con voz clara.

El mencionado caminó con decisión a través de la sala llegando hasta el estrado donde se sentó con seguridad tanto es sus acciones como en su mirada. "Ahora comienza el verdadero juicio." Pensaba Clains que ya tenía lista su primera pregunta.

--Señor Mustang. Según los informes usted es el superior directo de la señorita Harada, ¿correcto?

--Así es.

--Además es el conocido alquimista de la llama, ¿me equivoco?

--Ese es mi título de alquimista nacional.

--Señoría, el abogado no está preguntando nada coherente al testigo. –interrumpió Breims que no estaba conforme con el hecho de que Roy fuera preguntado.

--Señoría, sólo estoy situando al testigo ante el jurado. –aclaró Clains que recibió la aprobación del juez para continuar.

--Como iba diciendo; usted según ha declarado anteriormente, fue el encargado de reducir al agresor de la señorita Harada a quien ella identificó como mi cliente. Obviamente usted posee los conocimientos para ello pero, ¿era necesario que usara la alquimia?

--En aquella situación era lo único que funcionaría. Debía ser un ataque sorpresa o Riku Harada hubiera sufrido las consecuencias de mi error.

--Yo no dudo de las tácticas militares General de Brigada, pero teniendo en cuenta su historial; ¿no hubiera sido mejor evitar la alquimia?

--¿Acaso insinúa que usé la alquimia por placer para dañar al agresor? Yo sólo quería salvar a uno de mis hombres, a una mujer inocente.

En ningún momento Roy había perdido la compostura pero aquellas preguntas empezaban a cansarle. Él no podía imaginar que el señor Clains aún no había terminado con el interrogatorio.

--Usted fue condecorado como héroe de Ishbal y todo por arrasar una ciudad con su fuego. ¿De verdad espera que nos creamos que actuó para defender a esa mujer en vez de para castigar en exceso al agresor? Además, nadie asegura que el verdadero agresor fuera mi cliente.

--¡Protesto señoría! ¡El abogado está atacando al testigo! –exclamó Breims con furia.

--Denegada. Continúe señor Clains.

--Roy Mustang, siempre que las cosas no salen como deberían usted usa su alquimia para solucionarlo y como prueba de ello quiero que el jurado vea estas imágenes de ayer mismo. Pertenecen al torso de mi cliente.

Las caras de los miembros del jurado se quedaron blancas según las fotos llegaban a sus manos y cuando Breims las tuvo entre las suyas no pudo ocultar el temor de que ese proceso se saliera de sus expectativas. Riku por su parte no llegaba a creer que Satoshi hubiera vuelto a mentir y le hubiera contado aquello a su abogado.

--Roy Mustang usó el fuego que tanto domina para torturar a un hombre inocente y sólo porque en el pasado mi cliente había tenido relación con la joven Riku Harada. Señores del jurado, este hombre que ostenta el rango de General de Brigada y de alquimista nacional no ha hecho otra cosa que aprovecharse de la debilidad de Satoshi Hiwatari para limpiar su conciencia por no haber protegido a sus subordinados cuando éstos lo necesitaron. Este hombre es el verdadero agresor en este proceso y no un muchacho inocente.

La sala se quedó más muda de lo que ya lo estaba tras la revelación de las fotos y su contenido. Riza Hawkeye no sabía qué hacer y Joseph Breims temía decir algo que empeorara la situación de Mustang; por su parte Riku había agachado la mirada sabiendo que Clains no mentía sobre el autor de las quemaduras de su cliente.

--Todo lo que hice fue por proteger a mis subordinados y hacer pagar a aquellos que se atrevieron a dañarles. Yo tengo el deber de cuidar de ellos y los derechos de sus agresores no tienen validez ante eso.

Roy estaba en pie con la mirada firme y serena. Sus manos en el borde del estrado se apoyaban con calma y cada una de sus palabras salían desde el fondo de su corazón. Él debía protegerles en compensación a lo que no pudo hacer con su mejor amigo. Maes también era su subordinado y entonces le falló como nunca volvería a hacer.

--Señor Mustang, ante este jurado y en esta sala ha reconocido un crimen de agresión con arma militar. Yo como juez de la vía civil no puedo juzgarle pero tenga por seguro que su crimen será llevado a un tribunal militar. –dijo el juez con calma y voz grave- Ahora baje del estrado y siéntese donde pueda verle.

El único que no parecía sorprendido ante esas palabras era el mismo Roy Mustang que hizo exactamente lo que se le había dicho sin mirar a Riku en ningún momento. Si alguna vez la joven había pensando en la posible inocencia de su superior, ahora estaba claro que jamás sería inocente.

Por su parte Clains sonreía lleno de orgullo sabiendo que ahora el único testigo de la culpabilidad de su cliente era la propia víctima.

--Señores, se hará un receso de diez minutos mientras pongo al corriente de lo ocurrido al mando militar.

Aquellas palabras eran el comienzo de un nuevo proceso judicial ahora de índole militar contra Roy Mustang; un proceso que sería el segundo de su carrera y del que esta vez no saldría tan bien parado.

--General de Brigada, si quiere puedo ser su abogado. –se ofreció Breims que sólo recibió una escueta negativa de aquel hombre que esperó sentado a que la sala se vaciara por el receso.

--Roy… -murmuró Riza que viendo el estado de su superior prefirió esperar fuera llevando al letrado con ella.

Riku permaneció sentada con la mirada fija en el suelo sin querer moverse y sin decir nada. Satoshi le aseguró que no diría nada sobre sus quemaduras pero había quebrantado su palabra y ahora su superior… Roy se enfrentaba a un proceso militar.

--Señor, -dijo al levantarse sin mirarle siquiera- nadie le pidió que se excediera con Hiwatari.

--Ya lo dije antes Harada, nadie…

--Lo sé pero, ¡yo no te lo pedí! –gritó saliendo de la sala a medio correr decepcionada ante la atónita mirada de Riza que dejó de hablar con Breims para seguir a su compañera.

[En la calle]

La joven pelirroja se sentó en las escaleras ocultando su rostro de todos. Estaba decepcionada con el hombre, decepcionada por no haber sido capaz de cuidar de sí misma y sobretodo, odiaba que ahora él se expusiera a un consejo de guerra por protegerla. ¿Para qué Roy Mustang había aparecido en su vida? ¿Acaso sólo para mostrarle que no podía protegerse sola de los peligros?

--¿Riku estás bien? –le preguntó Riza sentándose a su lado- Si necesitas algo ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

--¿Por qué lo ha admitido? ¿Por qué tuvo que actuar por su cuenta?

--Mustang es así. –respondió la mujer abrazando tiernamente a la más joven- Él siempre piensa en los demás y les protege porque son su responsabilidad.

--Ese hombre es idiota. –dijo la muchacha con frialdad- No soporto que…

--¿Qué se preocupe por ti? ¿Qué haya arriesgado su carrera militar por defenderte?

La mujer estaba dando en el clavo y Riku no quería reconocerlo. Ella se había negado a darle la información sobre Hiwatari cuando lo preguntó y ahora mucho tiempo después, él había estado para socorrerla.

--Será mejor que volvamos. –comentó Harada levantándose y caminando hacia la sala de nuevo.

En aquel preciso instante varios hombres uniformados entraron en el tribunal con pasos firmes y totalmente serios. Ninguno de los presentes podía imaginar que esos tipos serían los encargados de custodiar al General de Brigada Roy Mustang mientras el juicio que tenía lugar y el susodicho permanecía en la sala.

[En el tribunal militar]

Todo en calma y los abogados ocultando sus logros en aquella sala a través de la fría seriedad. Roy Mustang franqueado por varios hombres y el acusado Satoshi Hiwatari sabiendo que al menos aquel hombre que hirió su orgullo sería castigado por ello.

--Señores, tras varios minutos de deliberación; espero su veredicto. –el juez había marcado las pautas de un proceso realmente breve y accidentado lleno de revelaciones.

--Señoría, este jurado ha encontrado al acusado culpable del cargo que se le imputa.

Aquellas palabras sacaron del alquimista de fuego una sonrisa que no duró mucho pues el juez se mostraba receloso. ¿Acaso no iba a dar por bueno el proceso? Lo que le faltaba a Roy era otra anulación de juicio para perder la paciencia.

--Satoshi Hiwatari, ha sido declarado culpable por este tribunal y como pena le condeno a 6 meses en la prisión de Cuidad Central. Se cierra la sesión y el caso.

Joseph Breims miró a Riku que permanecía seria y luego a Riza para ver que la mujer le sonreía con gratitud. Mustang por su parte no se movía sabiendo que en cuanto lo hiciera sería conducido hasta las dependencias militares para ser interrogado y posteriormente juzgado.

La joven pelirroja seguía en su asiento con las manos juntas y con la mirada gacha; no se atrevía a moverse puesto que sentía muchas miradas sobre ella en especial la de Satoshi Hiwatari. Sin poder soportar más esa situación se levantó y se retiró del lugar con el rostro ensombrecido y tapado por su flequillo; sentía que si no se marchaba de aquel lugar se derrumbaría delante de toda esa gente.

[En la calle]

Una vez fuera de la sala, cerró la puerta con discreción para luego comenzar a andar sin rumbo fijo por aquellos pasillos hasta dar con la salida. No supo cuando comenzó a correr, pero se dio cuenta que ya estaba fuera del edificio en el momento en el que chocó con alguien, lo que produjo que se cayera al suelo.

--Ey, cuidado. No puedes ir corriendo así por estos lugares. –dijo una voz mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

--Lo siento…, no fue mi intención. –se disculpó la joven sin mirar a la persona que tenia delante mientras se levantaba y se espoleaba la ropa manchada.

--…

Un silencio se produjo a lo que el hombre se llevo una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a chequear a la joven de arriba a abajo.

--Valla, ya decía yo que me eras familiar. –comentó por fin el hombre a la par que con una de sus manos levantaba el rostro de la joven el cual estaba húmedo a causa de las lagrimas que surcaban el mismo.

--Suéltame. –dijo la muchacha apartando su rostro rudamente para luego limpiarse las lágrimas.

--Perdón, perdón. –se disculpó el moreno de pelo largo recogido con una sonrisa divertida.

Fue entonces cuando la joven se dio cuenta del atuendo del hombre y el reloj que portaba, para luego volver a mirarle.

--¿Usted es… alquimista nacional? –preguntó algo más tranquila.

--Zolf J. Kimbley, alquimista carmesí. Kimbley para ti alquimista del viento Riku Harada. –dijo el hombre alzando su mano mirando fijamente a la joven.

La muchacha se sorprendió cuando dijo su posición como alquimista nacional, puesto que nadie lo sabía y tampoco mostraba nunca su reloj, pero aun así estrecho la mano del hombre un tanto desconfiada. El apodo de aquel alquimista le resultaba familiar sin embargo no llegaba a entender el alcance de la fama de ese hombre. Por su parte Kimbley no esperaba impacientemente aquel momento que siempre, desde que Roy Mustang había ascendido tan rápido tras su paso por Ishbal, había deseado. Al igual que el militar, una multitud de periodistas aguardaban la salida del hombre que ocuparía las portadas de todos los periódicos del país en las siguientes semanas.

La sala estaba vacía a excepción del alquimista nacional y los dos escoltas que el alto mando había enviado para detenerle.

--Caballeros, salgamos de aquí para que pueda juzgarme la opinión pública. –dijo Mustang poniéndose en pie con ambos hombres a los lados.

Éstos se miraron extrañados sin comprender qué buscaba el moreno con aquella actitud. Pensando esto le acompañaron hacia la salida viendo como los fotógrafos y periodistas se agolpaban a su alrededor haciendo un sinfín de cuestiones a las que Roy simplemente contestaba con escasas palabras que nada tenían que ver con lo preguntado. Kimbley estaba sonriendo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y en aquel instante se tomó la libertad de atraer a Riku hasta quedar pegado a ella. El moreno se quedó clavado tan sólo unos segundos sin apartar sus ojos negros de la escena para luego continuar con su camino y llegar al coche en el que le trasladarían a las dependencias militares.

La joven pelirroja por su parte fue incapaz de reaccionar ante el contacto con Kimbley y posteriormente la mirada de su superior que la dejó helada. Únicamente cuando el automóvil se alejó y la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, la joven fue capaz de separarse del alquimista carmesí. Ese hombre y su enigmática sonrisa la confundían lo cual no le beneficiaba si quería seguir manteniendo su propio título de alquimista nacional oculto.

En todo momento la Teniente Hawkeye y el letrado Joseph Breims habían estaba observando al General de Brigada Mustang y mientras que la primera comprendía la actitud del hombre en su mayor parte. El segundo estaba perplejo ante aquello.

--No creo que vaya a tener problemas, señor Breims, en salir de ésta. –dijo la mujer sonriendo amablemente.

--Teniente, es la segunda vez que se enfrenta a un proceso militar y no tengo tantas esperanzas como usted.

Aquel hombre decía lo mismo que Roy Mustang estaba pensando mientras era trasladado. Joseph Breims tenía en su haber una condena y un escándalo en el mismo proceso aunque eso ya no importaba; el futuro del alquimista de fuego se decidiría en cuestión de días y el mismo acusado había rechazado su ayuda.

Riza no quería creer las palabras del abogado aún sabiendo que su superior se jugaba demasiado. Para evitar pensar en ello buscó a Harada con la mirada encontrándola junto a un hombre que se le hacía familiar. Cabello largo y oscuro recogido someramente vestido con el uniforme militar… La mujer no necesitó fijarse más para reconocer al individuo como Zolf J. Kimbley, el alquimista carmesí.

--Señor Breims, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Si ahora me disculpa…

El caballero inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de aprobación y ella pudo encaminarse hacia su compañera y amiga Riku Harada.

Mientras tanto Kimbley había notado perfectamente como la muchacha se apartaba de él a lo que no hizo comentario alguno. Durante los siguientes instantes, ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio hasta que el alquimista sintió la fría mirada de una rubia mujer sobre él; sin duda Mustang había entrenado bien a sus subordinados.

--Teniente, es una placer volver a verla. –comentó el hombre con una falsa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

--Mayor Kimbley, usted debería estar en el cuartel archivando informes sino me equivoco. –replicó ella con un tono sarcástico que arrancó de Riku una carcajada contenida.

--Lo siento Teniente, pero por mucho que me apetezca pasar tiempo con usted debo atender mis obligaciones.

Dicho esto miró de nuevo a la menor y tras sonreírle se alejó a paso calmado sin mirar atrás. Riza observó la marcha del hombre para acto seguido posar su mirada azul en su compañera y amiga.

--No sabía que conocieras a ese tipo. –comentó algo seria.

--Bueno… Me le encontré a la salida y él mismo se presentó. –respondió la pelirroja ocultando los detalles de la conversación.

Riza la miró recelosa antes de cambiar de nuevo a un semblante más amable y poner una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchacha.

--Deberíamos irnos al cuartel. –sugirió dirigiendo disimuladamente a su compañera por el camino mencionado- Si el General de Brigada nos necesita, tendremos que estar ahí parar atender sus peticiones.

La pelirroja dudó un instante e incluso pensó en negarse pero temió la reacción de la rubia por lo que asintió ligeramente y comenzó a caminar. Por su mente la imagen de las quemaduras de Hiwatari y la posterior aceptación de la culpa que había hecho Roy, la torturaban aunque no lo demostrara. A nadie le importaba lo que ella sintiera ya fuera alegría o dolor y decepción.


	8. Procesando información La vida de Roy M

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist ni los de D. no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores (no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero cuando los sepa les pongo)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 8: Procesando información. La vida de Roy Mustang en el punto de mira

Roy Mustang se encontraba sentado en el camastro que ocupaba la mayor parte de su celda con la mirada fija en la pared de enfrente. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría en las siguientes horas a la vez que no podía olvidar la razón por la que estaba ahí.

--Veo que el General de Brigada Mustang terminará pagando sus crímenes de guerra. –comentó una voz en el mismo momento en que un hombre de mediana edad hacía aparición.

--General Hakuro, no esperaba su visita. –replicó el moreno con su típico aire de superioridad.

Aquel hombre un par de rangos superior al de Mustang no había cesado en su intento por hundir la reputación del alquimista desde que éste recuperó la apreciación del alto mando. Esa inesperada guerra entre mundos como el mismo militar había relatado, había restaurado la reputación que perdió tiempo atrás; y ahora casi un año después…

--Roy Mustang, alquimista de fuego. Esta vez no podrás evadir tus responsabilidades y las consecuencias de tus actos. –dijo el militar con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

--No se confíe General. Puede que se lleve una sorpresa de última hora.

Ese hombre sabía perfectamente como poner nerviosos a sus superiores y ahora con éste frente a él, estaba logrando que Hakuro pensara demasiado en frases hirientes que dedicarle. El poder siempre había corrompido a los militares y el General no era una excepción. Durante años había conseguido logros en busca de un ascenso rápido a la cima y la aparición del moreno había arruinado sus planes.

--Tú niñato insolente, no podrás librarte de la condena y perderás todo por lo que has luchado. –replicó al final el mayor mientras golpeaba suavemente las rejas- Nos veremos en tu funeral.

Tras esas duras palabras, Hakuro abandonó la zona dejando a Mustang solo y pensativo. Por más que lo negara tenía miedo; miedo a perder su propia vida pero sobre todo a no poder proteger a sus subordinados como se merecían. Ya había perdido antes a uno de ellos y por más que quisiera no podía olvidar ese momento en que la pequeña Elysia gritaba con desesperación llamando a su padre.

"Maes… Ojalá estuvieras aquí para darme ánimos o al menos para echarme una buena bronca. Te extraño amigo." Pensando esto, Roy se quedó dormido en el camastro en el que se había tumbado después de la marcha de Hakuro.

[En el despacho de Roy]

Mientras a dos pisos bajo tierra un hombre moreno de pelo corto descansaba con un corazón inquieto, en su propia oficina dos mujeres de diferente edad revisaban informes antiguos de casos similares. Ellas querían ayudar a su superior aunque se notaba que la rubia ponía más interés que la pelirroja.

--Riza aquí no hay nada que nos pueda servir. –comentó la menor sosteniendo entre sus manos unas cuantas carpetas.

--Debe haber algo que nos sirva para ayudar a Roy. –replicó la interpelada con mirada seria sobre su compañera.

--Déjalo; no ha había nada igual en todo este tiempo. El General de Brigada lo tiene difícil.

La rubia lo sabía pero se negaba a creer que su superior, un hombre que siempre tenía un plan B, fuera a caer tan fácilmente después de tanto tiempo luchando por su objetivo. No, Roy Mustang no se rendiría y ella tampoco. ¿Acaso Riku no confiaba en el hombre que le había salvado la vida? ¿O es que había algo que ni ella sabía?

--Será mejor que descansemos Riza. Llevamos 3 horas aquí metidas y no puedo ver más informes judiciales sin desmayarme. –comentó Riku tratando de relajar el tenso ambiente que se había creado.

Su compañera asintió ligeramente dejando los papeles sobre la mesa para luego coger la chaqueta de su uniforme y ponérsela mientras abandonaba el despacho junto a la pelirroja. Lo que ninguna de ellas sabía es que desde el final del pasillo dos ojos sumamente fríos las estaban observando.

--Será un placer ayudarlas señoritas… -murmuró el dueño de aquellos ojos adentrándose en el despacho ahora vacío.

Por su parte Riza y Riku habían llegado al comedor del cuartel encontrándose a un grupo de soldados alrededor de una par de ellos. Con curiosidad se acercaron viendo en el centro a Havoc echando un pulso con un novatillo por la cara de miedo que tenía.

--Teniente Havoc, creía que estaría pendiente de los informes del caso. –dijo Riza con seriedad.

--Bueno, Fuery está con ello y supongo que vendrá en seguida.

De improviso se escuchó el martilleo de un arma al cargarse y la cara del hombre rubio empalideció de golpe. Acto seguido anunció su retirada de aquella ociosa actividad para cuadrarse ante su superior con el corazón bombeando con fuerza.

--Así me gusta Jean, que seas puntual a la hora de cumplir las tareas que se te encomiendan. –comentó Hawkeye con una amable sonrisa a la vez que guardaba su pistola.

--Teniente Havoc, ya estoy aquí. –dijo de improviso una voz de hombre pero algo más dulce que la de su superior.

Se trataba de Fuery que venía a la carrera cargando una fina carpeta contra su pecho. En ella estaba toda la información que había hallado sobre el caso del pueblo contra Roy Mustang. Las miradas de Riku y Riza cayeron sobre el muchacho que algo intimidado les tendió los papeles.

--Entiendo que el General de Brigada confiara en tus dotes informativas Fuery. –dijo la rubia hojeando aquellos datos- Además tienen pinta de ser de lo más fiables.

El joven se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió ajustándose las gafas. Estaba nervioso; siempre se había sentido así ante su superior y esa mujer infundía respeto con una única mirada.

--Gracias Kein. –dijo agradecida Riku- Estoy segura que nos servirá de algo.

Tras esas palabras ambas mujeres se alejaron del dúo de hombres que las miraba de diferente manera pero con admiración.

--Menuda silla tenía el alquimista de fuego. –comentaba un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro recogido en una sencilla coleta vestido de uniforme con el rango de coronel.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el que sería su nuevo despacho y observaba con interés las vistas. La mesa todavía estaba repleta de los últimos informes que el mencionado alquimista había revisado antes del proceso de Hiwatari. El gran ventanal que coronaba la estancia dejaba ver una hermosa vista de la ciudad pues aquel edificio era de los más altos. Sin duda Kimbley estaba disfrutando de la sensación de victoria sobre Mustang con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que el alquimista carmesí se había quedado quieto mirando por la cristalera cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente y unas voces femeninas se oyeron. Carmesí se giró para mirar decididamente a las recién llegadas.

--Buenas señoritas. –dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa- Es un placer volver a verlas.

--¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –preguntó Riza molesta por la sóla presencia del hombre.

--Vamos Teniente, debería ser más respetuosa con sus superiores. –respondió con cortesía dejando su cómoda silla para rodear la mesa y mostrar así el rango que ahora ostentaba.

--No puede ser… -murmuró Riku sorprendida y temerosa a la misma vez.

--¿Coronel?

--Veo que recuerda las graduaciones Teniente. A partir de hoy yo seré su superior así que comuníquelo al resto de mis subordinados. –dijo con una aire de superioridad que estremeció a la pelirroja.

Ella se había mantenido en segundo plano en todo momento pero tras la marcha de su compañera para cumplir las órdenes recibidas, se vio sola ante Kimbley. Le temía como nunca había temido a nadie sabiendo que su futuro estaría marcado por ese hombre y sus despiadadas órdenes.

--Señorita Harada. Le comunico personalmente que a partir de hoy haremos uso de su habilidad… alquimista de viento.

--Pero señor yo no…

--Harada. Es una orden que espero cumpla si no quiere terminar como Roy Mustang. –replicó sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la joven- Puede retirarse.

Riku no dudó ni un segundo en abandonar el despacho pero a diferencia de lo normal, no salió al exterior del edificio sino que bajó dos pisos sin darse cuenta llegando a la zona de celdas. Una vez terminó de bajar las escaleras se detuvo con la respiración agitada comenzando a llorar por el futuro que le esperaba.

A lo lejos Roy Mustang escuchaba sollozos, un débil llanto que le impedía dormir aunque ni siquiera le apeteciera intentarlo. Cerró los ojos un par de veces antes de incorporarse en el camastro y quedarse mirando hacia las rejas. Pasados unos minutos se levantó para llegar hasta los barrotes y golpearlos ligeramente.

--Algunos queremos dormir aunque no tengamos ese derecho. –dijo malhumorado.

Riku cesó el llanto para escuchar aquella voz que le había sobresaltado. No podía haber llegado a la prisión subterránea del cuartel sin darse cuenta pero así era. Sorprendida avanzó con calma, quizá con demasiada lentitud hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz con la esperanza inconsciente de encontrar a Roy. El hombre por su parte seguía de pie con la mirada fija en el pasillo circundante a la celda en la que se encontraba sin saber si quiera a quien había guiado hasta allí su voz malhumorada.

--General de Brigada… -murmuró la pelirroja nada más llegar y encontrarse cara a cara con el mencionado.

--Harada…

El moreno no supo como reaccionar más allá de sacudirse el uniforme y serenar su desaliñado aspecto. Sus profundos ojos negros habían perdido el brillo característico y su voz sonaba enfadada y apagada. Se notaba que aquella experiencia no le gustaba para nada y en aquel momento en que pudo perderse en los ojos de la joven todo parecía ser mejor.

--No esperaba tu visita. –comentó algo más animado dejando escapar una triste sonrisa.

--Bueno yo… -comenzó a decir entrelazando sus manos algo nerviosa- no sabía a donde ir. Kimbley estaba en el despacho y yo… Roy por favor sal de ésta.

Aquellas palabras que se convirtieron de una explicación a una petición, hicieron que Mustang se enterara de la situación y estirara su mano hasta el rostro de la muchacha para acariciarlo tiernamente a la vez que ella agarraba los barrotes recortando las distancias entre ambos.

--Riku no te preocupes por mí. Yo estoy bien.

--Roy... ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¡¿Por qué no respetaste las normas?

La joven había subido el volumen de su voz a cada palabra que decía a la vez que el hombre mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella y la mano derecha en su mejilla. Aquella mirada no era de superior a subordinado sino de hombre a mujer lo que turbó ligeramente a Riku haciendo que cortara el contacto entre ambos y agachara la mirada.

--Voy a salir de esta asquerosa celda y echaré a carmesí de mi despacho. –dijo con seguridad- No permitiré que las lágrimas vuelvan a discurrir por tus mejillas.

--General de Brigada, será mejor que me vaya. –replicó ella tratando de sonreír- Buena suerte señor.

Tras esas palabras Riku abandonó el pasillo frío y en penumbra dejando solo al hombre que algún día hubiera sido su superior; y sin poder apartar de su mente aquella mirada que veía por primera vez y de la que no había querido huir. Algo en ella cambiaba tan rápidamente que no podía asimilarlo y ahora estaba confusa sin saber qué pensar. Ese hombre había sido su fiel guía y en ningún momento había vacilado en socorrer a sus subordinados. Roy no se merecía aquello, no era culpable de proteger a sus subordinados; no era culpable de protegerla a ella.

Una fuerte luz despertó al preso que entrecerraba los ojos con tal de no quedarse ciego. Le habían deslumbrado y ahora le costaba hacerse al ambiente. Un par de hombres le levantaron de donde estaba y sacaron de la celda mientras un tercero de alta graduación les miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

--Es la hora joven. Ha llegado el turno de castigarte. –dijo con seriedad aquel tipo a la par que el grupo avanzaba por el subterráneo.

Le estaban llevando a la sala norte si mal no recordaba. ¿Podía ser capaz de olvidar el lugar en el que su vida ya fue puesta a prueba? Roy Mustang nunca olvidaría el foco incandescente y la larga mesa llena de militares tres o cuatro veces más condecorados que él. Le juzgarían con toda la fuerza del ejército y esta vez realmente temía por su futuro.

El trayecto que se produjo en silencio sin que nadie perturbara aquella aparente paz más allá de los pasos que daban, terminó cuando llegaron a una gran puerta de roble con el emblema del país tallado en ella. La puerta que separaba el antes y el después de cada militar, se extendía inexorable a la espera de que el reloj del Furher diera la hora. Un minuto más tarde, el moreno se encontraba sentado en una silla en el centro de aquella sala y con las manos bien atadas despojado de cualquier cosa que le permitiera realizar alquimia.

--General de Brigada Roy Mustang, también conocido como el alquimista de fuego. –dijo la voz solemne del Gran General que le miraba desde el centro de la alargada mesa- Se le acusa de un delito notablemente grave: uso indebido de un arma militar sobre un civil desarmado.

--Caballero, si es que se le puede llamar así; ¿realmente creía que saldría impune de culpa? Nunca subestime al ejército. –interrumpió otro hombre al que difícilmente se podía identificar.

--Si lo que quieren es ensañarse conmigo les rogaría que lo hicieran de manera rápida, tengo asuntos que atender en este mismo edificio. –añadió Roy con calma a las palabras de aquellos militares.

Una sonora carcajada llenó la sala mientras el moreno miraba extrañado aquella actitud tan inusual. Al cabo de unos minutos el ambiente volvió a ser tenso y silencioso, y uno de los hombres abandonó su sitio para avanzar hasta el alquimista. En la cara del moreno se podía leer la inquietud que sentía y cuando aquel militar puso su mano en su hombro, no pudo evitar girarse de golpe con una fría mirada.

--General de Brigada, usted atacó a un joven indefenso con alquimia dejando una parte considerable de su torso quemado. –dijo el hombre que estaba junto al moreno- Exigimos una explicación a ese comportamiento.

--Señor, yo sólo quería proteger a mis subordinados.

--Eso ya lo sabemos y por muy noble que sea la intención, no es excusa para su actuación nada profesional. –añadió otro militar de voz tranquila y suave.

En el preciso instante en Roy iba a replicar la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver una silueta a contraluz seguida de dos hombres que a duras penas la conseguían detener. La recién llegada ni siquiera se identificó y con rapidez se acercó a la mesa del tribunal sin dudar, depositando sobre la misma una carpeta.

--Explique esto señorita. –le pidió el Fuhrer que la miraba fijamente.

--Señor, en esta carpeta se encuentran los verdaderos informes de lo ocurrido con Satoshi Hiwatari en la sala de interrogatorio. –respondió ella seriamente ante la mirada atónita de su hasta el momento superior.

--¡Harada! ¡¿Qué está diciendo? –gritó el moreno poniéndose en pie consciente de la verdad.

--No es necesario que se exalte General de Brigada. –dijo el General Hakuro que esperaba impaciente la explicación que posiblemente librara a Roy Mustang de una condena segura.

--Quería hacerle pagar a Hiwatari lo que había hecho así que lo inmovilicé con el viento que me dio el título de alquimista nacional. Después sólo tuve que usar el mechero que llevaba en el bolsillo y mis conocimientos de alquimia para generar las quemaduras que tenía en su cuerpo.

--¡¿Van a creer semejante mentira? –gritó de nuevo el moreno mirando a la joven con ojos furiosos.

Él sabía que Riku mentía, lo sabía demasiado bien pues él era el culpable de aquello. No le cabía en la cabeza que su subordinada, que ella precisamente, fuera a aceptar una responsabilidad que podría terminar con su carrera. Además, ¿era alquimista nacional?

--Señores, mi superior siempre ha defendido a los que estaban bajo su mando y por eso aceptó sin reservas una culpa que no le correspondía.

--¡Riku deja de decir tonterías! –insitió el hombre perdiendo la paciencia como nunca lo había hecho.

--General de Brigada, cálmese. –dijo de improviso el Fuhrer poniéndose en pie con la vista fija en el militar sobrepasando así a la joven que había agachado la cabeza ante la voz de su superior.

--¡Pero señor…!

--Roy Mustang, por su bien le aconsejo que baje la voz.

Si todo hubiera salido como lo esperaba, el moreno se habría mantenido en silencio; ¿pero cómo estarse callado cuando Riku asumía una culpa que no le correspondía? Aquella situación le superaba por momentos y no sabía cuanto tiempo mantendría la fingida calma antes de escuchar una condena que arruinaría la carrera de la muchacha en pos de salvar la suya propia.

--General de Brigada Roy Mustang, se le degrada a Coronel manteniendo su título de alquimista nacional a plena disposición del ejército así como su propia libertad de ahora en adelante hasta nuevo aviso. –Dijo por fin uno de los hombres sentados a la derecha del Fuhrer- Por otra parte señorita Harada, usted será destinada a la fortaleza de Briggs bajo la estricta custodia del General al mando del lugar y acompañada siempre por un hombre que este tribunal destinará; así pues se prohíbe cualquier comunicación entre ustedes dos.

La sentencia apenas había tardado unos segundos en decidirse y aunque la degradación siempre sentaba mal y hería el orgullo de un militar, el hecho de que la pelirroja fuera enviada al norte y la posterior orden de no comunicarse había dejado a Roy más tocado que de costumbre. Quizá no fuera capaz de ver la realidad más allá de una fingida protección por ser su responsable pero en lo profundo de su corazón sabía que la separación no sería llevadera.

--Lleven al Coronel Mustang a su celda y pongan en una contigua al alquimista de viento. –añadió el General Hakuro a la sentencia de ambos militares.

Se podía leer entre líneas como Hakuro deseaba torturar al hombre hasta el último instante en que pudiera hacerlo. El moreno había salido más o menos entero de aquel proceso y eso era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Deseaba que sufriera, poder atraparle y hacerle pagar toda su prepotencia y altanería.

[En las celdas]

Tan sólo unos minutos después de recibir sentencia, ambos condenados fueron conducidos hasta la prisión de ese mismo edificio donde les encerraron en celdas contiguas. Roy se mantenía serio sentado en el camastro mientras que Riku permanecía junto a los barrotes.

--Deberías haberme dejado el problema a mí. –dijo el hombre sin siquiera moverse- Yo era el culpable y sólo yo merecía cargar con las consecuencias.

--¿De verdad ibas a arruinar tu carrera por protegerme? –preguntó la muchacha molesta por esa actitud de su superior.

--Deja de hablar de mi carrera como si fuera más importante que tu propia seguridad Harada. –replicó el moreno a la vez que se levantaba del camastro para acercarse a los barrotes- Nunca permitiré que uno de mis subordinados salga herido si puedo evitarlo; y si soy capaz de castigar al culpable, ten por seguro que lo haré.

El hombre había hecho esa promesa ante la tumba de su amigo mientras una pequeña niña lloraba la pérdida de su amado padre. Él, que no pudo protegerle, había jurado que no volvería a ocurrir mientras le quedaran fuerzas para evitarlo.

--¿Por qué siempre tienes que cargar con todo Roy? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que los demás arreglen ellos mismos sus problemas? ¿Por qué no te olvidaste de lo que me pasó y seguiste adelante?

--Riku no podía dejarlo como estaba.

--¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharlo!

Mustang dejó de hablar tras aquellas palabras siendo capaz de escuchar el leve sollozo que la joven no podía ocultar. Sabía que sus frases llenas de compromisos se habían vuelto simples excusas para no decir lo que realmente quería, lo que su amigo ya sabía desde hacía unas semanas. No quería perderla a la vez que era consciente de lo contraproducente de seguir a su lado siendo además su superior. Roy Mustang debía ser fuerte para no mostrarle a Harada una razón de peso para su actuación más allá del deber como militar.

--Sé que lo hiciste por mí pero no era necesario que te arriesgaras por salvar a un hombre como yo. –dijo con calma y sin dejar de mirar al pasillo- No soy de los que se merecen la salvación de su alma.

Riku que no había dejado de escuchar a su superior quiso replicarle pero para cuando las palabras llegaron a sus labios…

--Muy bien Harada, su acompañante ha venido a recogerla. –interrumpió un soldado portando las llaves de la celda en una de sus manos.

Sin prisa avanzaba por el corredor siendo observado por el moreno desde su propio cubil. Roy sabía que poco tiempo le quedaba a su compañera por estar en Cuidad Central así que no se movió de donde estaba para verla por última vez. La muchacha no tardó mucho en pasar ante él acompañada del soldado girando levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con la firme pero triste mirada del alquimista en la que se leía una despedida. Ella sólo sonrío de manera lastimera antes de ser arrastrada hasta la salida y encontrarse con su escolta hasta el cuartel del norte.

--Es un placer volver a verla señorita Harada. –dijo una melodiosa voz.

--Kimbley…

--No seas tan efusiva querida. Además, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que nuestro tren salga, así que vayamos a hacer tu equipaje.

Ambas personas abandonaron la prisión segundos después mientras el soldado se quedaba allí cumpliendo las órdenes recibidas. Debía vigilar al alquimista que permanecía agarrado a los barrotes de su celda con ambas manos y la frente apoyada en ellos. Para él todavía no se había decidido nada más allá de su condena por lo que siendo degradado al rango de Coronel, esperaba el momento en que llegaran noticias sobre sus siguientes deberes como militar.


	9. El deber de un militar

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist ni los de D. no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores (no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero cuando los sepa les pongo)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 9: El deber de un militar

El alquimista carmesí viajaba en un lujoso compartimento de aquel tren con destino al norte. A su lado una joven pelirroja permanecía callada con la mirada fija en el exterior haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su acompañante. Zolf J. Kimbley podía llegar a ser un auténtico caballero o el más despiadado de los militares al servicio de Amestris; todo lo contrario que el anterior superior de la joven que aunque fuese directo y mandón, también era un buen hombre que no traicionaba sus ideales.

--Alégrese señorita Harada, el norte es un buen lugar al que ir acompañada de alguien como yo. –dijo el hombre con una amable sonrisa totalmente fingida.

--Eso sólo me deprime más. –replicó ella sin dignarse a mirarle mientras hablaba.

Riku esperaba que aquel destino fuera lo más temporal posible para perder de vista cuanto antes a Kimbley y a su patética personalidad. Sin embargo se daría cuenta más adelante de que su deseo tardaría demasiado en hacerse realidad con nefastas consecuencias para sus seres queridos. Ni siquiera el alquimista carmesí conocía el resultado de sus acciones pero para él era suficiente con recibir una buena recompensa y de paso fastidiar a un hombre como Roy Mustang que se creía mejor que los demás sólo por haber sido condecorado como héroe de Ishval.

El paisaje se tornaba más desolador según avanzaba el tren y es que cuanto más cerca estaban de la región norte del país más frío hacía y menos vida era capaz de crecer en la zona. Un paisaje sin duda algo navideño por la nieve les esperaba en su destino; un lugar lleno de gente que luchaba por la supervivencia ante las inclemencias del tiempo y donde imperaba la ley del más fuerte. Y entre tanta nieve y hombres de gruesos abrigos con uniformes azules una mujer se alzaba como la soberana de la región: la General Olivie Mila Armstrong. Nadie sabía muy bien como era posible pero esta persona había protegido con uñas y dientes la frontera con Drachma durante años sin permitir que espías de aquel país se adentraran en territorio amestriense.

-En breve llegaremos a la capital de la región donde un coche nos espera. –comentó el hombre a la par que se ponía un abrigo blanco sobre su traje del mismo color con sombrero a juego, y le tendía un abrigo similar al suyo a su joven acompañante.

La muchacha no dudó en tomar la prenda de sus manos pero con la mirada dejó bien claro que no le estaba agradeciendo nada pues el frío exigía cubrir su cuerpo con algo que le diera calor. Así fue como Riku acabó yendo conjuntada con Kimbley cuando el tren se detuvo en Briggs y ambas personas bajaron del mismo.

--Bienvenida al norte señorita Harada. –comentó el hombre con una enigmática sonrisa a la vez que caminaban por el andén- Estoy seguro que su estancia aquí será muy gratificante para ambos.

[En Ciudad Central]

Mientras en el norte una joven pelirroja llegaba a su destino, en Ciudad Central un hombre de oscuro cabello degradado a Coronel permanecía sentado en el sillón de su escritorio de espaldas a la estancia mirando por la amplia ventana que daba luz al lugar. Desde que hubiera sido puesto en libertad unos días después de la marcha de Riku, Roy Mustang sólo había hecho trabajo de oficina que se acumulaba sin cesar en la mesa de su despacho. Aquella cantidad de papeles hacía referencia una y mil veces a sucesos pasados, momentos que el propio hombre había vivido en primera línea día tras día.

--Buenos días señor. –dijo una voz tras él haciendo que éste soltara un ligero suspiro sin darse la vuelta- Le traigo más informes para revisar por orden del alto mando.

Aquella voz tan calmada y a la vez algo seria no era otra que la de la Teniente Hawkeye que nunca había abandonado la esperanza de que su superior no fuera a recibir un muy severo castigo. Ella al igual que Riku, habían creído que el hombre se salvaría tras el juicio. Lo que la mujer no esperaba era que además de ver como degradaban a Roy, su joven compañera sufriera lo que creía que eran daños colaterales: la muchacha había sido trasladada y a su superior inmediato parecía no importarle ya que se conformaba con el trabajo de oficina sin decir nada sobre el resto de los asuntos que le concernían.

La verdad era que Roy Mustang prefería no mostrar ni ahora ni antes lo que su corazón gritaba con fuerza; la dolía saber que Riku estaba en manos de lo que decidiera el alto mando y bajo la vigilancia de un hombre que trabajaba para el mismísimo Fuhrer, sentía que perdía día a día la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien de máxima confianza a quien entregarle más que sus sueños, y sobretodo extrañaba la presencia de la joven en su casa ahora tan vacía como antes de la llegada de la muchacha a su vida pues Riza ya ni siquiera se quedaba allí al no estar ella.

--El General Hakuro ha dicho que debía estar todo revisado para mañana, y la cantidad de informes es mayor de lo que creía señor. –añadió la rubia observando a su superior sin apartar la mirada de la espalda del sillón en el que estaba sentado- Quizá debería pedirle a Havoc o Farman…

--No será necesario Teniente; dígales a todos que se marchen a su hora normal aunque yo siga aquí. –dijo como réplica antes de que la mujer pudiera terminar sus palabras.

Riza solamente asintió ante la orden recibida y con la misma calma que había entrado, se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Fue en aquel momento cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta mostrando a contraluz una imagen nada impecable en la que se distinguía el poco brillo de sus oscuros ojos y lo mal planchado que estaba su uniforme además de la triste expresión que adornaba su antes enigmático pero agradable rostro.

Debía ser más de medianoche cuando Roy Mustang levantó la vista de todos los papeles que ocupaban su espaciosa mesa encontrándose la estancia a oscuras únicamente iluminada por la tenue luz de una lamparita y la luna a su espalda. El reloj de alquimista nacional permanecía sobre el montón de papeles mostrándole la hora aunque la vista del moreno empezaba a fallar acusando el cansancio y ya no distinguía muy bien la posición de las agujas. Aquella ingente cantidad de trabajo se había acumulado sin remedio mientras desde las altas esferas le mandaban más tareas puramente administrativas de las que había hecho en su vida de militar. Si tan sólo supiera cómo se encontraba Riku… Pero no merecía la pena amargarse cuando la misma joven había decidido tomar parte de la responsabilidad de los hechos; si ella lo había elegido era sin duda porque se sentía capaz de soportarlo. Y aún así su conciencia no le dejaba en paz una noche tras otra de las cuales más de la mitad había estado encerrado en la oficina rodeado de informes que databan de la primera guerra registrada en el país tras el ascenso de King Bradley al poder como Fuhrer, o del genocidio de Ishbal como se conocía ahora a esa guerra sangrienta en la que él mismo tomó parte.

Dejando de lado esos informes, el moreno se levantó avanzando en la oscuridad hasta una estantería cercana para coger un viejo álbum con tapas de cuero y rebordes dorados que centelleaban a la luz de la luna, y que había mantenido oculto tras un pesado tratado de alquimia. En su interior recuerdos del alquimista de fuego, del joven recluta que soñaba con ser alquimista del pueblo, del muchacho que creció en el este, y sobretodo recuerdos de una vida dedicada a un sueño en el que ahora estaba solo pero por el que seguiría luchando en memoria de su amigo perdido.

Nada más abrir la tapa se encontró con el documento en el que el Fuhrer le otorgaba el título de alquimista nacional y su sobrenombre; junto al mismo una vieja foto de dos soldados permanecía inmóvil con sus cálidas pero serias sonrisas. Aquella imagen mostraba a su mejor amigo, Maes Hughes, y a él mismo recién llegados de Ishbal. El cansancio se podía contemplar en su mirada a la vez que Roy recordaba aquellos momentos con nostalgia.

Con silenciosos movimientos iba pasando páginas del álbum contemplando lo que en ellas había. Viejas fotos de momentos anteriores a la guerra, alguna que otra entrada a bailes para oficiales e incluso la invitación de boda de Maes… Todo bien guardado para mantener vivos los recuerdos perdidos y los sueños no cumplidos. Mustang sabía que su amigo le reprocharía que dejara de luchar por ellos, la esposa del mismo le diría que su marido no murió para que él se rindiera ahora y que ese sacrificio fue para que él siguiera avanzando, todos sus subordinados que le habían seguido fielmente no le acompañarían hasta la cima si veían en su rostro la sombra de la duda… Pero el alquimista de la llama ya había perdido a demasiada gente por el camino y estaba cansado de caminar y dejar atrás a amigos y compañeros. Por ese mismo motivo no había reaccionado como se esperaba de él y había dejado marchar a Riku sin decir nada en contra aceptando el trabajo que le mandaban como si fuera un simple soldado. Ese era su sentimiento y pese a querer ocultarlo, la Teniente Hawkeye se había dado cuenta de la conformidad con la que su superior se comportaba.

El reloj del despacho estaba dando las tres cuando Roy se percató que todavía seguía de pie. Sumergido en sus pensamientos no había sido consciente del pasar del tiempo mientras tenía entre sus manos el álbum de toda una vida, los recuerdos de un pasado y de un posible futuro que no podría ser. Lo había perdido todo en un camino que ya no llevaba a ninguna parte. Cansado de estar así, dio varios pasos hasta el escritorio dejando el álbum sobre la pila de papeles para luego rodear la mesa y sentarse en el sillón tras la misma. Aún tenía mucho que hacer, montones de informes por revisar; demasiados por clasificar para que estuvieran a primera hora de la mañana si cedía al sueño en aquel momento. Lo mejor para no caer rendido otra vez sobre su mesa era la magnífica taza de café solo en la que estaba pensando; una bebida que despertaría a un muerto pues el café en el cuartel dejaba mucho que desear. Sin embargo no fue capaz de mover ni un dedo cuando se fijó aleatoriamente en uno de los informes: se trataba del que contenía los datos de la muerte del Fuhrer King Bradley. Recordaba bien aquellos momentos en los que sólo pensaba en la venganza y en el bien de un país que le dio prácticamente la espalda; no merecía la pena lidiar con ello y había decidido huir a un pequeño pueblo en el norte como policía local.

Con el informe entre las manos, las lágrimas que duramente había contenido durante días cayeron por su rostro llenando el despacho de un melancólico llanto lleno de amargura.

[En el norte]

Al otro lado del país, en Briggs, una joven de cabello rojizo acompañada por un hombre de cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta, avanzaban por la nieve mientras que una gran fortaleza se alzaba ante ellos. Zolof J. Kimbley no podía ocultar la emoción que sentía imaginando como se encontraría Mustang con la cantidad ingente de trabajo que sabía que le mandarían nada que ver con su graduación y capacidades. El hombre no podía dejar de ser retorcido en sus ideas de venganza; odiaba a Roy Mustang por tener ese ideal de paz en mitad de una guerra por el dominio de Amestris ante unos rebeldes de piel oscura y ojos rojos. Para ello había seguido de cerca sus pasos y atraparle en el momento más inesperado. La joven por el contrario, no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de aquellos actos que habrían llevado a Mustang a una posición nada buena para él y sus metas. Ella había deseado evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera dañar a su superior sin embargo allí estaba, en mitad de la provincia norte del país tan lejos de nada conocido como tan cerca.

--Llegais tarde. –dijo una voz tras ellos a escasos metros haciendo que ambos se giraran para ver entre la ventisca a un hombre de cabello blanquecino y gafas oscuras.

--Lo lamento pero era imposible llegar fácilmente con semejante temporal. –se excusó el alquimista carmesí.

--Las explicaciones se las darán a otra persona. –replicó el militar antes de fijarse detenidamente en la joven que acompañaba a Kimbley- ¿Harada-sama?

--Es un placer volverle a ver Teniente Miles. ¿Cómo se encuentra el Capitán Bakkanya? –dijo ella retirando su capucha una vez hubieron llegado al interior de la fortaleza.

--Todos estamos bien señorita. –añadió él sin perder de vista a la otra persona que estaba más que pensativa.

Y era cierto pues en aquellos instantes cuando la muchacha había entablado conversación con el militar, él comenzaba a sospechar que sus planes no iban a salir como esperaba. Desde luego no esperaba que Riku Harada conociera a alguien en aquella fortaleza a donde la habían enviado para separarla de Mustang con la intención de controlar al hombre.

El Teniente tenía órdenes de llevarles ante su superior y una vez realizado el encuentro con la joven pelirroja, les pidió que le siguieran por los largos pasillos donde algunos trabajaban en quitar el hielo formado en el techo y tuberías. Tras unos momentos que se le hicieron eternos a Riku, entraron en el despacho del General que dirigía todo aquello.

[En el despacho de la General Armstrong]

--Puede retirarse Miles. –ordenó la voz de una mujer con autoridad a la par que los pasos del mencionado se hacían débiles hasta cerrar la puerta– Y bien Coronel Kimbley, ¿por qué se han retrasado?

--Verá General, el temporal impidió que avanzáramos de una manera más rápido. -explicó el hombre acercándose unos pasos hasta la mesa de la estancia.

--Las excusas no me sirven. Ambos deberían saberlo sobretodo usted Harada. –replicó la mujer quedando sentada en su sillón.

--Lo lamento General Armstrong. –se disculpó la muchacha agachando levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto- Pero no pudimos llegar antes…

La voz de la chica sonaba apagada, quizá no se notara a simple vista pero para Olivie Milla Armstrong era más que evidente que algo pasaba. Se veía que sus ojos habían perdido su brillo característico y que la expresión de su rostro sólo irradiaba compasión y conformismo. Ella más que nadie quería lo mejor para la joven y verla en aquel estado no era algo que le agradara. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y avanzó varios pasos hasta quedar frente a ambos invitados.

--Coronel Kimbley, me gustaría tener una conversación con Harada… a solas. –insistió entonces la General viendo como el hombre, resignado, abandonaba la estancia dejándolas en el interior.

Una vez solas Riku no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza temiendo cualquier reprimenda la cual nunca llegó. Cuando pasados unos minutos no sintió ni escuchó nada, alzó su rostro encontrándose con el de la mujer donde se dibujaba una expresión de preocupación. Eso era inaudito para ella, tanto que se quedó sin habla durante los siguientes instantes hasta que la mujer puso la mano en su cabeza con ternura.

--¿Qué ha pasado para que estés aquí Riku? –preguntó a la vez que se alejaba para preparar lo que parecía un té con la finalidad de ayudarla a entrar en calor- ¿Ha ocurrido algo en Ciudad Central?

La pelirroja solo asintió reprimiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir pues los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con Roy Mustang siendo detenido y juzgado volvían a su mente. Ella sabía que el hombre era culpable pero aún así no podía dejarlo en aquella fría cárcel; era su culpa que estuviera allí con tal de protegerla.

--Riku, puedes confiar en mí. –añadió notando el silencio.

--Yo…

--No va a entrar sin mi permiso. –concretó para darle confianza en referencia al hombre que la había acompañado desde Ciudad Central.

--Me han trasladado desde allí. –comenzó a decir la chica sin apenas moverse- Kimbley está obligado a acompañarme aunque no parece que sea una orden para él.

--¿Trasladada? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado allí? –preguntó con sorpresa dejándolo todo para obligar a la joven que la mirara- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo pasado detalle a detalle y no te dejes nada.

Se podía ver en sus ojos la determinación que la movía a conocer aquello pero aún así la pelirroja no dijo nada tratando en vano de sostener la mirada a la par que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que caían incesantes.

--Mi superior… Él me protegió… Le han castigado por mi culpa…

--Vamos Riku, tú eres fuerte y tu superior también; estoy segura de ello.

--¡No lo entiendes! –gritó liberándose de ella mientras las finas gotas de agua caían por sus mejillas- ¡Roy no tenía que haberse sacrificado por mí! ¡Él no tenía que sacrificar su carrera!

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un golpe seco que dio paso al silencio. La mujer vestida de uniforme no había podido contener la desesperación de la más joven y sin poder remediarlo, le había dado un bofetón.

--Riku cálmate. –pidió tratando de sonar calmada y comprensiva- Si estás hablando de Roy Mustang, el alquimista de fuego, estoy más que convencida de su capacidad de supervivencia.

--¡No lo entiendes! –repitió esta vez algo más bajo- Él… Él…

--Te importa mucho, ¿verdad? –al no recibir respuesta siguió hablando- Ese jovencito siempre dando problemas a los demás, ¿eh?

--Él no da problemas. –replicó fijando sus mirada en la de la mujer- Roy es… Él es…

--Riku, ¿qué te duele más? ¿Tener que venir aquí con Kimbley o estar lejos de ese hombre?

La pelirroja no dijo nada y agachó la cabeza. Olivie sabía que por el momento no obtendría ninguna respuesta que satisficiera su curiosidad y sin embargo sabía que sus preguntas habían despertado a la ahijada de su hermano. Esa muchacha tendría mucho tiempo para meditar mientras su traslado al norte no fuera revocado por lo que dejó el tema.

--Señorita Harada, puede retirarse. El Teniente Miles le guiará a su habitación.

Dicho esto la menor abandonó el despacho encontrándose con el mencionado militar que la esperaba impaciente pues había tenido que alejar de ese lugar a Kimbley para garantizar la intimidad en esa conversación. Riku no dudó en forzarse a sonreír para no preocupar al hombre que en seguida comenzó a andar. 

[En la habitación de Zolf J. Kimbley]

Mientras tanto en su habitación, Zolf. J. Kimbley no dejaba de dar vueltas pensando en lo que la pelirroja estaría hablando con la General. Él había esperado que la muchacha no conociera a nadie sin embargo ahora se veía sin ideas y lleno de rabia por haber parecido un auténtico idiota. Ahora que Riku Harada tenía confianza con la gente del fuerte, ya no tenía sobre ella la soberanía que esperaba. Su deber como militar se había mezclado con sus ambiciones personales y aunque eso mismo hubiera sido aceptado por el alto mando, no le quitaba la idea de que el plan estaba fallando por lo menos su parte del mismo. Pese a todo esperaba que en Central las cosas estuvieran saliendo mejor.

--¿Coronel Kimbley? –dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado de la puerta tras una par de golpes en la misma.

--¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el hombre abriendo la entrada a la estancia a la vez que observaba al joven soldado ante él.

--La General Armstrong le espera en el comedor, señor. Se ha organizado una cena en su honor y en el de la señorita Harada.

--Estaré allí en unos instantes. –respondió esbozando una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora viendo como en unos instantes el muchacho desaparecía por el pasillo.

Nada más cerrar la puerta se giró sobre sí mismo en dirección al pequeño aseo y atusó bien sus ropas para parecer lo más elegante posible. Esa cena sería la prueba de fuego para su ingenio y para la resistencia moral de una muchacha que se sentía abandonada por su superior el cual no había hecho lo más mínimo en tratar de hablar con ella; Roy Mustang no había dado señales de vida. Sin duda una velada muy larga.

[En uno de los salones del fuerte]

En uno de los salones del fuerte donde la temperatura era bastante agradable, se encontraban varios militares charlando amigablemente mientras notaban el nerviosismo de sus superiores. Algo pasaría esa noche y lo sabían. La General Olivie Armstrong vestía un uniforme impecable junto al sable emblema de su posición; a su lado, la joven Harada miraba a su alrededor siendo el centro de todas las miradas. La tensión le ganaba por momentos y pese ir vestida con el uniforme reglamentario, no sabía cómo comportarse. Nunca había asistido a un acto como aquel con su antiguo superior; Roy Mustang no la llevaba a los eventos de gala donde según decían, se lo pasaba bastante bien desplegando sus armas de seducción sobre todas las jovencitas de la estancia. Aquel hombre siempre había sido un galán y ahora estaría viviendo una de sus peores épocas…

Riku sabía eso porque le conocía, quizá demasiado, pero conocía como era realmente el alquimista de fuego y como aquella decisión le habría afectado. Aún así, ambos parecían mantener el silencio hacia el otro tal vez cumpliendo órdenes o tal vez porque no se atrevían a hablar tras lo ocurrido. Cualquier contacto entre ellos se había prohibido y aún así nada de lo que hubieran podido decirse merecía la pena para arriesgarse, ¿o es qué él no quería saber nada de ella?

Por su parte Kimbley hacía su entrada en el lugar con pose erguida y altanería en la mirada; esos ojos que buscaban a su presa por doquier hasta encontrarla. Ah pobre Riku… el hombre se había propuesto hacer añicos la moral de la chica con su lengua viperina y no pararía hasta conseguirlo. Para ello avanzaba hacia la pelirroja sin vacilar ni un paso; lentamente con pisadas enérgicas estaba llegando a su presa hasta poner una de sus manos en los delgados hombros de la muchacha.

--Hola señorita Harada. –dijo con amabilidad aprovechando que su superior se había despegado de ella a la par que esas palabras la sacaban de sus pensamientos.

--Kimbley… No esperaba que me atosigaras tan pronto. –replicó con delicada frialdad.

--No pasa nada. Sólo quería saber como estaba mi subordinada favorita. –añadió antes de reír ligeramente como si se hubiera acordaba de algo gracioso.

--No seas tan condescendiente Carmesí; ya sé que estás aquí para hacerme la vida imposible. –le espetó con rudeza apartándose unos pasos del hombre que había puesto cara de incredulidad obviamente fingida.

--Riku, Riku, Riku. Yo que sólo quería darte noticias de Central… -comentó con voz lastimera como si realmente le dolieran las palabras de la chica- Me han comentado que Mustang ha sido liberado.

La cara de la pelirroja cambiaba por momentos pasando de la frialdad y el odio a la sorpresa y alegría. Ella estaba esperando que hubiera sido liberado en cuanto se marcharon pero que se lo dijeran la hacía una mujer muy feliz. Sin embargo la alegría duró poco tiempo al ver la sonrisa macabra de su acompañante; algo no estaba bien y comenzaba a preocuparse.

--Bueno, las oficinas de Central son más cómodas que las celdas; ¿no crees Harada? –dijo resaltando entonces la posible situación del alquimista de fuego- Seguro que estar lejos de la acción un tiempo hace que le empiece a gustar trabajar de verdad.

--Explícate. –exigió la joven sin poder ocultar su preocupación y nerviosismo- Vamos habla.

--Roy Mustang no volverá a hacer lo que quiera sin que no sea una orden. Él no será el alquimista de fuego si no se lo mandan y sobretodo, nadie le permitirá comportarse como un hombre mientras sea un perro del ejército.

Dicho esto se alejó de allí con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro atravesando la sala para poner algo de distancia entre su víctima y él. Riku no sabía que pensar sobre aquello y abandonó el lugar antes de terminar de asimilar las palabras que había escuchado. Su corazón se había quebrado con solo imaginarse a su superior, a Roy, tras una mesa de oficina día y noche sin poder ocuparse de nada más que papeles. Ella ya no podía más y apenas llevaba un día en aquel lugar; las cosas ya no le parecían tan favorables como cuando llegó. Si tan sólo fuera capaz de saber el verdadero estado de ese hombre que para ella se había convertido en alguien importante…

[En la oficina de Roy]

Y pensando esto mismo estaba el mencionado Roy Mustang, que viendo como el tiempo avanzaba y no llegaba a completar todo el trabajo pendiente; se había puesto a pensar en la situación que su subordinada estaría viviendo en el norte. Él no sabía que Kimbley era su acompañante pero aún así no podía alejar de su mente el sentimiento de preocupación por ella. El tic-tac del reloj de plata sobre la mesa le acompañaba en su imposible tarea de firmar y revisar informes antiguos de los cuales no se había encargado entonces por ser un trabajo puramente administrativo. Ahora a escasos minutos de las 9 de la mañana, la rapidez de sus manos era lo único que podía salvarle de una buena reprimenda por parte de sus superiores que gustosamente le darían más trabajo y menos privilegios de los que ya tenía.

--Buenos días Coronel. –dijo una voz que le sobresaltó haciendo que alzara la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con Jean Havoc en la puerta que estuvo tentado a no entrar por la cara de su superior.

--Buenos días Teniente. –replicó el hombre volviendo a su trabajo sin perder un instante.

El rubio observó detenidamente a su superior mientras se adentraba por fin en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aquella imagen era insólita pues nunca le había visto trabajar con tanta rapidez cuando se trataba de informes y similares sin que la Teniente Hawkeye estuviera cerca apuntándole normalmente con su arma. Volviendo a la realidad, avanzó hasta alcanzar su propia mesa para comenzar con su propio papeleo que el día anterior se había quedado a medias.

--¿Quiere que le ayude Coronel? –preguntó sin poder resistirlo pues no era capaz de ver como su superior estaba tan angustiado.

--No hace falta Teniente; ya estoy terminando.

Justamente cuando dijo esas palabras y firmaba el último informe, apareció por la puerta un soldado que precedía al General Hakuro que había sido destinado a Ciudad Central para controlar a Roy Mustang.

--Espero que esté todo listo jovencito. –dijo con su fría voz y altanera mirada que atemorizó al pobre Jean.

--Claro señor. –replicó el interpelado sin peder ese orgullo que le caracterizaba y la satisfacción de poder darle en las narices a su superior que ya no disfrutaba de su inoportuna visita- Aquí lo tiene todo. –añadió posando una de sus manos sobre el montón de informes que había estado todo el día y la noche anterior revisando.

El General Hakuro estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritarle al hombre que no había conseguido derrotar que su vida sería un infierno y toda una retahíla de amenazas; sin embargo, dio unos pasos hasta su subordinado quedando cara a cara.

--No creas que saldrás impune de tus delitos, Roy Mustang. Me encargaré de que nunca vuelvas a salirte del redil.

--Señor me está tratando como si fuera un animal y dudo parecerme siquiera a una oveja.

--Eres un perro al servicio de tu amo y eso es lo que te comprometiste a cumplir cuando te hiciste militar. –dejó claro con seriedad y un deje amenazante que no pasó desapercibido para Jean Havoc el cual no dudó en mirar de reojo y ver para su sorpresa, como su superior no había perdido en ningún momento la satisfacción de su rostro- Sargento Rish, recoja el trabajo del Coronel y llevelo al archivo de la tercera planta. Puede retirarse.

--Teniente Havoc, ayude al caballero a llevar todo esto.

Ambos hombres siguieron sus órdenes correspondientes dejando a sus superiores a solas. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, la cara de satisfacción de Mustang pasó a seriedad dando unos pasos hacia atrás para rodear la mesa y sentarse en el sillón. Hakuro miró con detenimiento sus acciones hasta ver como se sentaba para apoyar sus manos en la mesa.

--Vas a ver que no puedes andar en la cuerda floja más de unos días, y entonces te veré caer con todos tus sueños y anhelos.

--No se preocupe General; no me caeré tan fácilmente.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que su superior le dedicara una mirada aterradora y hostil que el moreno trató de digerir con rapidez. Ese hombre estaba dispuesto a hundirle y aunque Roy no era consciente de la razón, no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Esa actitud que no había tenido en los días anteriores tampoco era definitiva ahora pero sabía que si se rendía no conseguiría nada más que perder todo por lo que había luchado, echar por la borda el trabajo de varias personas que le habían seguido fielmente y no tener posibilidad de volver a ver a Riku.

--Tendrá noticias mías muy pronto Coronel. Espero que siga siendo tan eficiente como hasta ahora. –dijo con sarcasmo antes de retirarse dejando solo a su subordinado.

--Claro General. –contestó calmadamente antes de verle salir- Maldito hipócrita…

--Buenos días Teniente Havoc. –dijo una voz femenina haciendo que el hombre se girara en mitad del pasillo aún cargando un montón de informes mientras que su acompañante, el Sargento Rish, seguía caminando hacia el lugar indicado.

--Buenos días Teniente Hawkeye. –respondió amablemente.

--¿Ya te tiene trabajando como un burro Jean?

--Bueno, el Coronel estaba ocupado como para llevar todo esto personalmente al archivo de la tercera planta por orden del General Hakuro.

--¿Por orden del General?

--Sí. Ahora mismo deben estar luchando a ver quien es más arrogante y orgulloso de ambos. –añadió en un ingenioso comentario soltando una ligera carcajada.

--No sé si sería aconsejable que dijeras esos comentarios en mitad del pasillo. Yo me habría guardado mi opinión.

--Vamos Riza… Mi vida es tan aburrida ahora que no hay nada que hacer fuera de este edificio. –replicó el hombre haciendo caras que ilustraran su estado de ánimo.

--¡Jean! –gritó con una expresión nada conforme con lo que acababa de escuchar- ¡Retira eso ahora mismo!

--Ri-Riza tra-tranquila. Lo retiro. -dijo tratando de calmar a la mujer que estaba acercando peligrosamente su mano al arma que siempre llevaba y con la que tantas veces había amenazado a su superior para que hiciera su trabajo.

--No vuelvas a decir que te aburres por estar en las mismas condiciones que tu superior; ¿entendido?

El pobre Havoc sólo pudo asentir y seguir con su trabajo antes de que la mujer se arrepintiera de no haberle matado, y de que el General Hakuro apareciera por el archivo y no viera los informes sobre las mesas. Riza por su parte suspiró cansadamente mientras avanzaba en dirección contraria sin dejar de pensar en lo que el rubio había dicho. La verdad es que su trabajo se estaba tornando cada vez más y más aburrido, y temía que eso durara bastante tiempo; ahora Roy Mustang debía ganarse de nuevo la confianza de sus superiores algo que no conseguiría con facilidad.

Sin darle muchas más vueltas, siguió caminando por el corredor cruzándose con varios soldados y algún trabajador de oficina que la saludaron amablemente antes de continuar su camino. Ella sólo respondía al saludo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza tratando de mostrar una sonrisa agradable. Riza no quería que se notara que algo la preocupaba por lo que se esforzaba en no mostrarlo. En cuestión de minutos llegó al despacho de su superior encontrándose con el nombrado General Hakuro en la misma puerta. El hombre apenas le dirigió una mirada antes de perderse por el pasillo y entre la multitud.

--Buenos días señor. –saludó la mujer cortésmente nada más cerrar la puerta de la estancia.  
--Ah, buenos días Teniente.

--¿Se encuentra bien Coronel? Parece algo disgustado.

--No es nada Riza. Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra antes de que se vuelva a acumular el trabajo.

Roy la había llamado por su nombre; definitivamente algo le preocupaba. Y como a ella no la podía engañar, le mujer se acercó a la mesa para poner sus manos con fuerza sobre la misma.

--Roy, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo así que por favor ten confianza en mí. –le dijo entre una orden y una petición.

--Teniente, será mejor que revise los partes de altercados de la última semana. Los necesitan en el Tribunal de Investigación esta misma tarde. –replicó adquiriendo de nuevo el tono de superior obviando momentáneamente las palabras de la rubia.

--Sí señor. Los tendré a la hora requerida.

Y dicho esto volvió a su mesa dejando al hombre pensativo en la propia. Aún a sabiendas que con eso no conseguiría nada, permitió que se ahogara en sus desgracias un poco más mientras ella sacaba el trabajo ordenado bajo el más estricto silencio.

Segundos, minutos, horas… El tiempo transcurría en la oficina sin mayores altercados hasta que de improviso un acalorado Jean Havoc entró en el despacho a todo correr y con la respiración agitada.

--¡Señor! –gritó apenas hubo asomado la cabeza por la puerta- Ha llegado esto para usted. -añadió moviendo con la mano el mencionado documento.

--Jean cálmate. –pidió la mujer que se acercó a él de inmediato para tomar lo que llevaba en la mano y echarle un vistazo.

Lo que ella tenía en la mano era a simple vista un sobre sin remitente que no podía ocultar en su interior nada más que una carta o algo similar. Roy sin embargo no fijaba nada su atención en el objeto a la vez que se concentraba en lo que tenía en la mesa; no pensaba que el estado alterado de Havoc fuera algo de lo que preocuparse cuando tan sólo unas horas antes se había jugado su orgullo con el General Hakuro. Riza observó la actitud de su superior durante unos minutos hasta que cansado de que él no reaccionara, le lanzó el sobre a la mesa.

--Roy Mustang, presta atención a las preocupaciones de tus subordinados. –dijo con fiereza sin que el mencionado se inmutara ni dejara de trabajar- Coronel…

--Teniente, le rogaría que no tirara las cosas con ese ímpetu sobre mi mesa y volviera al trabajo en la suya. –le replicó con voz tranquila pero siempre manteniendo un deje de superioridad pues todavía era eso: su superior.

La mujer hizo un ademán de continuar con la discusión que comenzaba pero Jean la detuvo pasando un brazo por delante de ella. No quería que las divisiones a las que se enfrentaba el ejército, algo marcadas como había podido ver tras las recientes discordancias entre los mandos, afectaran también al pequeño grupo del que era parte. El moreno por su parte no había mirado ni una vez el sobre y seguía con la vista fija en los papeles que estaba firmando y leyendo o al menos eso parecía; en su interior deseaba conocer lo que aquel envoltorio de papel contenía.

--Teniente Havoc, acompañe a la Teniente Hawkeye al Tribunal de Investigación para entregar los partes de altercados de la última semana.

La rubia miró con desgana al Coronel molesta por esas palabras y sus ganas de quedarse a solas haciéndose el mártir; no iba a permitir que Roy Mustang se echara a perder por su cabezonería. Aún así, obedeció el mandato sin decir nada en contra. El rubio se quedó ligeramente contrariado por una orden un tanto absurda pero así podría perder algo de tiempo y fumar sin sentir como su superior se lo permitía a duras penas.

Cuando ambos militares salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos, el Coronel dejó escapar un suspiro y se recostó ligeramente en su sillón echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba cansado de tanto alboroto el cual era en parte su culpa; no sabía cómo seguía a flote en aquel mar embravecido que era ahora el ejército, echaba de menos a una joven pelirroja que no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor tan sólo para asegurarse de que el hombre hacía su trabajo. Con desgana miró el sobre tomándolo para fijarse en la escritura. No parecía conocida o por lo menos no lo era para él; desconocida letra que llamaba a la lectura haciendo que sin ser totalmente consciente Roy abriera el sobre y leyera lo que en su interior estaba.

Estimado Coronel.

Como podrá ver ya no me dirijo a usted como General de Brigada; y es que las noticias vuelan entre rejas más si son sobre militares venidos a menos.

La verdad es que me sorprendió la revelación que hizo en mi juicio; eso me dio una segunda oportunidad para probar que yo no hice nada a nadie aunque esta vez no podrá respaldar a su 'subordinada' porque para su mala suerte no le permitirán asistir. No se imagina lo triste que me pone semejante decisión pero mi abogado dice que intentará llamarle para declarar.

"Que gracioso" se dijo con ironía el moreno a sí mismo nada más leer las dos primeras líneas de lo que parecía una carta; aún así siguió leyendo no sin poner diversas caras en desacuerdo con lo escrito.

Mientras escribo esta carta recuerdo a la pobre Riku, tan sola lejos de su superior… Es una pena que la trasladaran, ¿verdad? Sólo espero que no sea por mucho tiempo o seguramente te sentirás muy abandonado… Vamos no pongas cara de no haber roto un plato en tu vida que sabemos lo que Riku puede desatar en un hombre; sino fíjate en mí y en lo que sacó.

Desde luego pienso que es demasiada mujer para ti, si me la hubieras dejado habrías visto que yo sí soy suficiente hombre para ella.

En aquel momento, mientras sostenía la dichosa carta con una mano, golpeó con furia parte de lo que había en su mesa antes de terminar de leer.

Pronto volverás a saber de mí así que hasta entonces… ¡no pierdas la cabeza!

Fdo: Satoshi Hiwatari

--¡Ahhh! –gritó con todas su fuerzas lanzando el papel contra el suelo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de contener la furia y a su vez las ganas de llorar.

En aquella carta le había recordado ese tipo que había perdido a una mujer importante para él, posiblemente la mujer que tanto tiempo atrás Maes le había insistido que buscara y que se casara con ella para tener alguien en quien confiar. Pero ahora estaba solo en aquel despacho, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera reconfortarle aunque él mismo no quisiera. Ya no sabía qué hacer; había perdido la poca fuerza que le quedaba y comenzaba a dudar si en algún momento había sido real toda esa fortaleza.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a su escritorio viendo la mitad de las cosas que ocupaban la mesa ahora junto a él. ¿Acaso las palabras de un chiquillo estaban haciendo mella en él? ¿Ya no tenía la fuerza, las ganas de luchar que siempre le hicieron salir de todo lo más airoso posible? Puede que si en algún momento hubiera dejado de lado las apariencias y hubiera aceptado que sólo era un hombre más… Puede que entonces le hubieran enseñado a soportar las dos pérdidas más difíciles de su vida. Y es que Roy, ahora mostrando la cara más patética de todas las imaginables, había descubierto que perder cosas era fácil pero perder a un amigo y a la mujer por la que sentía más que amistad estaba haciendo su vida más cuesta arriba de lo que jamás pensó.

--Tengo que calmarme. –se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja mientras se agachaba para recoger la carta y guardarla en uno de los cajones de su escritorio junto con los guantes que ya no se atrevía a mirar para no caer en la nostalgia. Hacía semanas que no practicaba la alquimia ni siquiera por mantener el control de la misma y la verdad es que es aquel instante podría haber hecho arder todo el edificio si hubiera llevado los guantes puestos cuando terminó de leer la carta.


	10. La realidad golpea con fuerza

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist ni los de D. no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores (no me acuerdo de sus nombre pero cuando los sepa los pongo)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 10: La realidad golpea con fuerza

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que fuera trasladada a Briggs, y gracias a su tía y a los subordinados de ésta la estancia era más agradable de lo esperado aunque siempre tenía la presencia de Kimbley detrás de ella a todas horas lo cual era agotador e incluso pesado. Durante ese tiempo no había tenido noticias de Central y eso la preocupaba; quería saber cómo estaban sus compañeros en especial Roy pues al haber sido degradado a Coronel y tener que obedecer sin rechistar lo que le mandaran, no sabía que le harían hacer. Ella quería creer que su antiguo superior se encontraba bien y que era capaz de superar lo que le pusieran delante, pero aún así eso no evitaba que sintiera un nudo en el estómago cuando su sombra, Kimbley, lo mencionaba de pasada sólo para ver su reacción.

--Riku. –dijo una voz tras ella a lo que ésta se giró encontrándose con la dura mirada de Olivie.

--¿Qué sucede General? –preguntó la nombrada firme cual soldado era.

--Acompáñame, tengo que hablarla. –anunció la mujer comenzando a andar para de improviso detenerse y girar su rostro ligeramente- A solas… -sentenció escuchando un gruñido por parte de Kimbley.

--Lo siento General Armstrong, pero tengo órdenes de vigilar a la muchacha. –replicó el hombre mostrando la menos amable de sus sonrisas dejando claro que sus órdenes venían de más arriba y que ni esa mujer podía contradecirlas.

--Entonces quédese fuera del despacho; no es asunto suyo lo que vaya a comentarle a Harada.

--¿Qué parte de vigilarla no ha entendido?- preguntó recalcando sus palabras anteriores.

--No es que vaya a dejarla escapar, alquimista carmesí. Se trata de un asunto que no le concierne pues usted no forma parte de la familia; y en eso, el ejército no tiene nada que decir.

Dicho esto ambas mujeres se retiraron dejando al hombre completamente silenciado incapaz de reaccionar, por lo que notablemente cabreado quiso decir la última palabra no teniendo tiempo debido a la aparición de Milles. El Teniente había apoyado uno de sus manos en el hombro de Kimbley y éste, sobresaltado, no había podido actuar ante nada de lo ocurrido.

--Coronel Kimbley, -dijo con algo de rin tintín- en la sección de telecomunicaciones hay una llamada para usted desde Ciudad Central. Se le ruega que acuda inmediatamente.

--Está bien; voy enseguida. –respondió el moreno todavía molesto sin dejar de observar reticentemente al ishbalí.

Éste sólo le indicó que le siguiera y ambos comenzaron a recorrer el largo corredor que separaba la zona de los despachos y oficinas de los oficiales de la zona de ingeniería y telecomunicaciones.

El trayecto fue tranquilo sin apenas miradas entre ambos pero con una tensión palpable en el ambiente que se podía contar con un cuchillo; la verdad es que si no fuera porque eran sus órdenes Milles no le dirigiría la palabra al moreno y éste seguiría molestándole cuando le apeteciera. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a su destino entrando primero Kimbley haciendo que los pocos que estaban en la estancia la abandonaran ante su fría mirada; su acompañante prefirió quedarse dentro para vigilar al invitado.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí cotilleando? –cuestionó mostrando abiertamente las pocas ganas que tenía de tener observadores- Deberías dejarme solo.

-Lo siento pero no puedo perderle de vista señor.

-He dicho que te largues maldito ishbalí. –replicó sin dudar fijando sus ojos en las gafas del interpelado con ambas manos fuera de los bolsillos del pantalón donde habían estado hasta tan sólo unos pocos segundos antes.

Milles no comentó nada a esas palabras para evitarse mayores problemas y abandonó la estancia con fingida calma. Esa reacción le sería informada inmediatamente a la General Armstrong para que la mujer lo tuviera en cuenta de cara a posibles actuaciones sobre el alquimista.

--Buenas. Kimbley al habla. –dijo en un tono áspero y notorio de molestia.

--Es un placer escuchar su voz coronel… Ya era hora. –replicó la voz al otro lado del teléfono con un tono de sarcasmo.

--Disculpe, pero he estado algo ocupado y…

--Me da igual que haya estado ocupado, como si ha tenido que descongelar la fortaleza a mano; su deber es el de informarnos

--Ya pero es que…

--No me valen las escusas. Al general Hakuro y a mí nos debe tener al corriente en todo momento; y aunque tenemos a Mustang controlado hay que saber cómo está la otra mitad.

El coronel Douglas estaba dispuesto a poner a Carmesí en su sitio, recordándole a quién le debía todo e informándole de sus nuevos deberes adquiridos. El moreno sin embargo no dejaba de replicar mientras mentalmente culpaba de todo a ese maldito de fuego.

[En el despacho de la General Armstrong]

Por otra parte en el despacho de Olive lejos de esa insulsa discusión, Riku permanecía sentada con la mirada baja y sin saber que decirle a su superior. Llevaban ya 10 minutos allí y ni siquiera sabía porque se encontraba en el lugar.

--Verás Riku, hace escasas horas se recibió en la fortaleza un sobre certificado a tú nombre. Puesto que venía del cuartel general en Central no he podido sino abrirlo y comprobar que se cumplieran las sentencias a las que tú y ese don juán debéis hacer caso sin pestañear si quiera. –dijo la mujer con voz calmada tratando de no asustar a la joven a la par que sacaba el dicho sobre de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

--¿Has abierto mi correo? –preguntó la muchacha algo… sorprendida.

--Como bien te dije tenía el deber de hacerlo; y lo que he leído no es nada que me esperara… lo siento Riku.

--¿A qué te refieres? –comentó la pelirroja recibiendo el sobre dudando en si saber su contenido o no, antes de finalmente extraer del mismo un documento sellado por el mismo Fuhrer.

_Estimada comandante Harada:_

_Me dirijo a usted como miembro del tribunal militar que juzgó al ahora coronel Mustang y a usted, para informarla sobre la decisión que a usted atañe del letrado Clains en la que pide (y a la que hemos accedido) repetir el juicio del señor Satoshi Hiwatari._

_Ya que usted se encuentra en la fortaleza de Briggs el acusado será trasladado hacía el lugar para la realización del mismo. También se le informa que el abogado que representó a la acusación se reunirá con usted en un máximo de 3 días desde la llegada de esta carta._

_Además se comunica que el coronel Mustang no acudirá a dicho juicio, y desde esta oficina le recordamos que cualquier comunicación con ese hombre podría llevarnos a replantearnos su sentencia (la de usted y la de él)._

_Firmado:_

_Sargento Rish, cuartel general Ciudad Central._

_PD: El Generalísimo y el alto mando militar le mandan saludos; y le confirman que Roy Mustang sigue siendo un perro fiel y de una pieza… mientras se comporte._

Además de este documento en el sobre había otro papel escrito a mano claramente diferente al anterior. Al parecer era una carta del letrado Joseph Breimsquién sería otra vez el representante de la acusación.

_Estimada señorita Harada:_

_Sé que no es un buen momento para la repetición del juicio del joven Hiwatari aún así, sigo ofreciendo mis servicios porque Roy Mustang confiaba en mí. La cúpula militar me ha informado de sus sentencias y de cómo deben ser cumplidas; cada uno en una punta del país y sin poder comunicarse entre ustedes._

_Quiero que sepa que pase lo que pase su superior estará ahí; aunque no le vea ese hombre aparece en el lugar menos indicado, pero en el momento preciso._

_Si dijera algo más esta carta no llegaría a su destino así que solo voy a decirle una frase que me dijo un gran hombre ybuen soldado:_

"_La guerra nos cambia a todos, pero si crees con fuerza en algo lucha por ello hasta conseguirlo. Seas o no un iluso mira siempre hacía arriba más allá del que te supera."_

_Atte.,_

_Joseph Breims, su abogado y amigo._

Si con el primer documento Riku estaba enfadada, con la carta se sintió desfallecer. Solo con leer entre líneas podía ver que el joven letrado no la había escrito; o al menos no en su totalidad. Pasarse meses y meses al lado de una persona le hizo aprender a distinguirla entre un millón; por eso cuando leyó aquella frase, aquellas palabras de aliento, no supo si reír, llorar o ambas cosas. Lo único que hizo fue sentarse, cerrar los ojos y apretar el folio contra su pecho.

Llevaba ya unos minutos contemplando la carta que ahora se encontraba arrugada después de alejarla de su pecho cuando una sonrisa indescriptible surcó sus labios. Olive la contempló en silencio para luego observar como en la hoja caían pequeñas gotas empapando el escrito haciendo que fijara su vista en la mirada de la joven. Al hacerlo, se percató que Riku había comenzado a llorar y por otro lado la sonrisa que marcaba su rostro no había desparecido en ningún momento. La de mayor rango se dirigió a su subordinada y acarició su cabeza de manera cariñosa dándole a entender así que tenía su apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomara.

-- Puedes retirarte. Llévate la carta pero nadie debe enterarse de su contenido real. -informó la mujer con voz grave intentando sonar firme.

--Está bien General... Gracias. -dijo la muchacha con la cabeza gacha mientras que disimuladamente se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir nuevamente.

--Una cosa más Riku, –añadió de improviso la mujer- espero que valga la pena.

Y sin mediar palabra, se quedó de espaldas escuchando claramente como la menor abandonaba la estancia quedándose a solas con sus pensamientos.

La muchacha por su parte salió al pasillo sosteniendo con fuerza el folio sin apartar la mirada del suelo conteniendo todas las emociones que la embargaban. Sabía que de alguna manera el hombre se comunicaría con ella y ahora tenía la prueba en su poder pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de terror la invadió al pensar en Kimbley; él tenía el don del oportunismo y seguramente haría lo imposible para enterarse de lo ocurrido en ese despacho. Con rapidez dobló el papel varias veces y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme justo a tiempo para la aparición del mencionado militar que no parecía estar de buen humor. Tras el hombre llegaba Miles con una expresión que distaba del enfado común que tenía con el alquimista.

--Veo que ya te ha soltado. –comentó riendo ligeramente recibiendo por parte de la muchacha una fría mirada- Tranquila jovencita. Yo sólo me preocupaba por tu bienestar ahora que el joven Hiwatari va a venir de visita. –añadió mirando de soslayo a la puerta del despacho por donde asomaba ahora la General Armstrong.

--No se preocupe por mí, señor. –replicó ella marcando notablemente la palabra señor- No necesito que finja que le importo. –añadió con frialdad manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos- Sólo limítese a hacer su trabajo que tanto le gusta: vigilarme como a un preso.

--Por favor señorita Harada, ¿por quién me toma? –contestó de forma teatral mostrando su orgullosa e insoportable sonrisa.

La joven no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y tanto ella como Milles retomaron la marcha sin esperar al de pelo largo. El Teniente miró de reojo a la pelirroja observando como ella aguantaba la risa; la verdad es que en aquel momento gustosamente se habría reído a carcajada al escuchar como le plantaban cara a Kimbley.

--Espere señorita, tenemos todavía un asunto que atender… a solas. –añadió antes de que se alejaran demasiado- Teniente Milles, váyase a hacer lo que quiera que haga un ishbalí en el ejército amestriense.

Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar superando a los mencionados sin detenerse a esperar a la joven. Ésta tendría que apresurar el paso para seguirle si quería enterarse de los siguientes pasos que daría el alquimista. Por su parte Milles hizo el estipulado saludo militar y se marchó en dirección contraria sin hacer comentarios a lo que acababa de escuchar.

[En el despacho de la General Armstrong]

La General Armstrong no había dejado la sala cuando Riku se había marchado y aún seguía allí cuando su subordinado ishbalí entró en la misma. El Teniente parecía molesto y nada más cerrar la puerta golpeó con el puño la pared. Estaba más que enfadado por las palabras de Kimbley; aquello dicho por ese hombre era una clara provocación y seguramente buscaba un motivo por el cual hacerle quedar peor todavía. La General, al ver a su subordinado así, se le acercó con calma y le puso una mano en el hombro.

--¿Pero tú eres tonto? –dijo de improviso dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla- Se supone que eres un hombre de recia disciplina que no se deja dominar por sus instintos ni permite que un cualquiera con aires de grandeza le diga lo que tiene que hacer.

Milles la miraba sorprendió a la vez que llevaba su mano al lugar donde le había golpeado la mujer. Olive se veía seria, incluso terrorífica y no dejaba de mirar con intensidad al ishbalí. Éste se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de una siguiente reprimenda, la cual no tardó en llegar aunque esta vez fue menos directa.

--Milles, ambos sabemos que ese hombre no tiene respeto por nada y que lo único que necesita de las fuerzas del norte es la ubicación. –explicó con calma- Sé que no escapa a tu conocimiento que Riku no ha sido solamente trasladada y por ello te pido la mayor paciencia que puedas demostrar con Kimbley al igual que te lo pedí cuando llegaron aquí hace unos meses.

--General, no es que no tenga paciencia pero todo tiene un límite y me temo que el mío está cerca.

--Teniente, consideraré que nunca me ha dicho esas palabras por el bien de esta base y de aquellos que nos son importantes.

El hombre entendió en seguida las palabras de su superior; no era Kimbley el enemigo real ni la única preocupación que debía tener en mente; la joven pelirroja se había convertido en un miembro de la familia tiempo atrás y ahora era ella a la que más había que vigilar por su propia seguridad.

--Por cierto, mañana llega una comitiva de Central y me gustaría que no descuidases tus obligaciones por este altercado con el alquimista; ¿queda claro Teniente?

Sin dudarlo, Milles asintió y tras un breve saludo abandonó la estancia ante la mirada de la mujer. Ella se sentía tan indignada con Kimbley como su subordinado y aún así tenía que ser impasible ante cualquiera de sus palabras.

Riku y Kimnley caminaron por los largos pasillos durante varios minutos en silencio. La joven no se molestaba en hablar y su acompañante no parecía querer hacerlo en ese momento. Ambos siguieron avanzando serios hasta que el hombre se detuvo frente a una puerta.

--Las damas primero. –dijo sonriendo mientras cedía el paso a la muchacha que entró sin decir nada- No tienes que ser así Riku; yo sólo quiero hablar de él.

Dicho esto se sentó frente a una mesa con una carpeta marrón sobre la misma. Kimbley la abrió dejando ver varias fotos de Roy Mustang fechadas en diversas actividades de su trabajo diario en Central. Junto a las fotos algunos papeles sellados y un recorte de periódico con fecha posterior al primer juicio que se había celebrado.

--¿Qué es lo que quieres Kimbley? –preguntó la pelirroja sin apartar sus ojos de lo que se encontraba en la mesa.

--Me encanta que seas tan directa; ¿lo eras con ese bastardo también? –dijo él sonriendo pícaramente incluso ligeramente burlesco- ¿O me negarás que el perro de fuego no se rendía a tus palabras?

Riku no esperó más y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al moreno en la cara haciendo que se tambaleara en la silla. Respiraba agitadamente y le temblaba la mano que había usado contra el alquimista. Éste por su parte seguía sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa alcanzando con los dedos el recorte de periódico.

--Deberías saber qué es lo que se piensa de tu gran héroe; es muy interesante. –comentó antes de ponerse a leer en voz alta:

_Roy Mustang ¡Culpable!_

_Ayer ante toda una sala llena de gente y en mitad de su declaración, el General de Brigada Roy Mustang reconoció que había usado de manera totalmente errónea la alquimia atacando al que era el acusado, con el fin de "proteger a su subordinado". _

_Un enviado especial de este periódico ha tenido acceso a información confidencial y ha descubierto como el mencionado militar habría infringido gravemente la ley militar por lo que sería juzgado por segunda vez por un delito calificado uso indebido de un arma militar contra un civil desarmado. Después de lo que se escuchó en la sala y de las miradas que intercambiaba con el acusado, Satoshi Hiwatari, ¿podemos decir que Roy Mustang es un héroe de guerra o simplemente un peón más en un genocidio como fue Ishbal?_

La joven se quedó con la boca abierta y la mirada fija en el suelo sin creer todavía que tomaran a Roy como un asesino, un genocida había faltado que escribieran pensó ella. Kimbley por su lado mantenía el recorte entre sus manos riendo ligeramente al ver la reacción de la pelirroja.

--Ya te dije que era muy interesante la opinión que tienen de él. –comentó pasando junto a la muchacha- ¿Sabes un cosa? Si supiera controlar su ego seguramente seguiría teniéndote a su lado; pero como todo el mundo sabe para Roy Mustang es más fácil cuidar de su ego que de sus subordinados.

Kimbley no perdía oportunidad alguna de criticar al alquimista de fuego y viendo que la joven no reaccionaba siguió hablando.

--Y por si fuera poco, en pocos días tendrás que ver de nuevo al supuesto culpable. –añadió entre risas- La gente no cree que fuera él tu atacante; de hecho si preguntases dirían que el militar fue quien atacó al probre chico.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un sonido sordo de un cuerpo contra una superficie rígida. El pelo de Riku ondeaba alrededor de su rostro mientras el moreno la miraba furioso soltando a la vez algunos quejidos. La joven había usado su apreciada alquimia para atacar al otro y hacer que su cuerpo fuera a dar contra la pared de la estancia. El ímpetu que había puesto en ese ataque había provocado el daño esperado y ahora el hombre no dejaba de quejarse jurando y perjurando que se lo haría pagar. Otra ráfaga de viento presionó más su espalda contra el muro sacando de Kimbley otra tanda de quejidos y amenazas.

--Verá Coronel, nadie se mete con la gente que me importa y sale airoso. –dijo con fuerza en sus palabras- Así que vigile su lengua viperina sino quiere que se la corte. –añadió haciendo que unas ráfagas de viento cortaran las palmas de sus manos y ambas mejillas.

Tras eso la joven recogió el contenido de la carpeta y se quedó sentada observando al alquimista carmesí pegado a la pared sin soltar todo lo que Kimbley le había mostrado. Su pulso era superior a lo normal, su respiración agitada se normalizaba lentamente y sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar el marrón de la carpeta pues no se atrevía a abrirla.

--Lo estás deseando, ¿verdad? –habló entonces el moreno- Si no lo miras no sabrás qué ha sido de tu preciado alquimista. –añadió sin perder esa sonrisa ladina que le caracterizaba.

Rku le observó unos instantes antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta de la estancia con ese material entre sus manos. En el momento en el que abandonaba la sala Kimbley caía contra el suelo libre de la presión que había hecho la alquimia de la joven. Nada más aterrizar comenzó a reir a la vez le lamía las heridas de sus manos alguna que otra vez; esa joven era muy interesante, tanto que los días siguientes iban a ser unos grandes días.

[En la sala de interrogatorios]

--Acompáñeme señor Kimbley. –pidió esperando sólo unos segundos a que el hombre reaccionara.

--¿Quién es usted? –cuestionó el alquimista mientras caminaba junto al recién llegado.

--Clains, letrado. –expuso el abogado parándose ante una puerta bastante gruesa que abrió dejando ver a un muchacho de pelo azulado vestido como un preso- Adelante señor Kimbley, tenemos asuntos que tratar los tres.

Dicho esto ambos hombres entraron en la sala ante la atenta mirada del joven que ya se encontraba en ella. El abogado dejó su maletín en la pequeña mesa que había allí y se quedó de pie apoyado en el borde de dicho mueble.

--Señor Kimbley, me temo que tenemos que adoptar nuevas medidas para evitar que nos traicione. –dijo el abogado.

--Yo no traiciono a nadie si antes no me han traicionado a mí. –replicó el alquimista.

--A mí me han comentado otras cosas muy diferentes sobre el tema.

--¿Y a mí que más me da? ¿Se cree mejor que yo abogaducho del tres al cuarto? –añadió con firmeza mostrando una mirada amenazadora.

Kimbley estaba dejando muy clara su postura ante el abogado del joven Hiwatari mientras que éste les observaba discutir dentro de la sala de interrogatorios. Al muchacho le resultaba gracioso cómo el alquimista usaba un tono amenazante y cómo Clains se limitaba a sonreír haciendo que su interlocutor se enfadara más todavía.

--Señor Clains, debería dejar de jugar con el caballero. –dijo Satoshi sonriendo de manera poco confiable sentado en la mesa con las manos esposadas.

--Le ruego que me disculpe señor Kimbley. –se disculpó el abogado inclinando ligeramente la cabeza- Ha sido una actitud demasiado infantil para esta ocasión.

--Tranquilo señor letrado- replicó el moreno- Reconozco que yo también me he comportado como un crío.

--Que bonitas disculpas. –comentó Satoshi a la conversación- Tanto que no son creíbles. –añadió bajándose de la mesa y caminando hacia el alquimista mirando de reojo a su abogado.

El muchacho se quedó frente al hombre observando sus facciones y mirando fijamente a sus ojos oscuros. Después volvió a la mesa pero se quedó de pie junto al señor Clains esta vez mostrando un rostro frío como el hielo.

--No está aquí señor Kimbley para que nos de lecciones de quien manda sobre quien, está para controlar a una joven muy rebelde y evitar que se ponga en contacto con un hombre realmente molesto y ambicioso.

--No dudes de mis capacidades de control muchacho.

--Deberíamos dudar de ellas Carmesí.

--¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Yo nunca he fallado en mi trabajo! –gritó muy enojado el alquimista acercándose amenazadoramente al duo.

--Deje de llamar la atención. Sólo decimos que se le ha escapado un pequeño detalle. –aclaró el letrado mientras Hiwatari reía en voz baja- Sabemos que cierto alquimista muy molesto ha dejado su puesto en Ciudad Central y tenemos una ligera idea de donde debe estar.

Cuando escuchó aquello el alquimista se quedó con la boca abierta. Él no le había quitado la vista de encima a Riku y aún así era posible que el odioso alquimista de fuego estuviera por ahí rondando. Sin embargo eso no era lo que le habían dicho de manera exacta por lo que esbozó una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

--Casi me lo creo. –dijo sin perder la postura- Habéis estado a punto de convencerme de que yo había fallado en mi trabajo. -añadió mirando a ambos hombres que en ningún momento se habían reído ante el asunto.

--No es una broma. El Coronel Roy Mustang ha dejado la ciudad y no sabemos donde se encuentra, lo cual pone en peligro a mi cliente teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de éste. –explicó con seriedad el abogado.

--Pero él no puede estar aquí. La General de División es consciente de lo que le pasaría si le permitiera el paso y así la comunicación con la señorita Harada.

--Por eso mismo le estamos diciendo esto. No queremos que crea que ese hombre cumplirá las normas porque le garantizo que no las cumplirá si puede evitarlo. –sentenció mostrando su propio cuerpo.

El alquimista se quedó con la vista fija en la piel quemada recordando la guerra de Ishbal y como entonces Roy Mustang había usado el fuego que dominaba para arrasar barrios enteros y carbonizar a sus habitantes.

--Estaré vigilante a partir de ahora. –sentenció resolutivo sin perder de vista al muchacho que sería juzgado en pocos días.

--Eso esperamos.

--Si no cumples, las altas esferas se sentirán notablemente defraudadas. –le amenazó disimuladamente Clains sonriendo maliciosamente.

El moreno asintió levemente antes de dar media vuelta y dejarles solos en la estancia. Satoshi se giró entonces hacia el abogado mientras éste retomaba sus documentos de la mesa.

--¿Crees que lo conseguirá? –cuestionó el menor.

--Carmesí puede ser impulsivo pero su odio a Roy Mustang es mayor que eso. Se comportará como se espera y si ese alquimista está aquí le descubrirá.

Hiwatari se quedó contento con aquella respuesta y dejó el tema para pasar a hablar de la estrategia a seguir en su juicio. Clains había dejado muy claro que no permitiría que el muchacho fuera declarado culpable otra vez y haría lo que fuera necesario para ello.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en la sala de interrogatorios, varios pisos más arriba un joven y prometedor abogado llegaba acompañado de uno de los subordinados del Coronel Mustang. Jean Havoc caminaba despacio junto al letrado mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor y con su habitual cigarrillo en la boca a medio fumar. Su cabello rubio algo desordenado resaltaba entre los colores del pelo de la mayoría de los ocupantes de la fortaleza.

--Señor Havoc, espero que se comporte mientras le dejo solo y yo hablo con mi cliente. –dijo el letrado al llegar a la puerta del despacho de la General de División- Su superior me aseguró que sería usted alguien responsable así que no le defraude.

--Sí señor. –respondió de inmediato añadiendo un saludo marcial a sus palabras.

Tras ese gesto el abogado entró en la sala dejando al hombre rubio fuera de la misma y encontrándose en ella a la joven Harada vestida con el uniforme militar.

--Es un placer volver a verla. –dijo con amabilidad caminando hasta una silla vacía junto a la mesa.

--Señor Breims, ¿cómo está?

--He tenido días mejores; el frío no es nada confortable. –repuso el hombre riendo ligeramente antes de ponerse serio- Además no ha sido una semana fácil. Las cosas no son como gustaría que fueran pero sobreviviremos.

--Sé que el frío es duro para todos. –respondió la muchacha que no había apartado la vista del letrado- Pero no voy a rendirme ante los impedimentos que me pongan.

Breims asintió ante tales palabras y carraspeó levemente antes de tomar posiciones en la mesa dejando sobre la misma su cartera. De ella sacó varias carpetas que fue dejando en la superficie para luego quedarse con una en las manos.

--Empecemos por hablar de su declaración. –comentó el hombre abriendo la carpeta- Según expuso en el anterior juicio, el joven Hiwatari la siguió en dos ocasiones durante su estancia en Cuidad Central y en ambas intentó de hacerla daño. ¿Es correcto?

--Sí.

--Bien, sigamos. Además de todo esto, el muchacho trató de forzarla una vez acorralada en su casa; lo cual evitó el Coronel Mustang. Correcto también, ¿verdad?

--Sí. –volvió a decir ella aunque esta vez bajó la cabeza y la fuerza de su voz.

--Sé que es duro recordarlo pero tenemos que tener claras las cosas que se deben omitir en la declaración.

--¿Omitir? –preguntó sin entender a qué se refería el letrado.

--Me temo que la actuación del Coronel podría se perjudicial para el proceso.

--¿Qué quiere decir? Roy no hizo nada malo, tan sólo…

--Lo sé, tan sólo la protegió pero su actuación en el cuartel le ha costado su puesto y si la defensa utiliza eso podría hacer creer al jurado que fue el Coronel el verdadero culpable y no Hiwatari.

--Pero Roy no… él nunca haría algo así y lo sabe. –replicó ella por segunda vez defendiendo al alquimista con fuerza.

--Señorita Harada, sólo es una posibilidad pero tenemos que estar preparados por si ocurre; y si pasa habrá que desligar la actuación del Coronel del caso y centrarnos en lo que ese chico hizo.

--No podemos "desligarnos" de lo que hizo Roy, arriesgó su carrera por mí.

--Señorita…

--No señor Breims, no vamos a dejar la actuación del Coronel fuera del caso. –sentenció la muchacha tras aquella breve discusión.

El abogado se había quedado en silencio escuchando aquella última réplica de la pelirroja. Entendía las palabras de Riku por lo que el Coronel le había contado de ella antes de partir al norte pero aún así sabía que ni dejando fuera la actuación del alquimista conseguiría un juicio fácil, más cuando Clains no dudaría en sacarlo a la luz teniendo en cuenta que fue precisamente el militar el que había presentado la acusación en primer lugar y que en este caso no estaría presente.

--Señor Breims, no quiero que piense que soy una cabezota o que no entiendo lo que puede suceder; pero Roy me salvó la vida y está pagando por sus errores, no creo que sea necesario ocultar que es un héroe.

--Señorita Harada, el Coronel ya no es un héroe, no para la mayor parte de Ciudad Central después de aquel artículo del Central Times. La opinión de la gente sobre Roy Mustang es de un genocida que se extralimitó al tratar con un chiquillo; y me temo que con esa imagen no se puede luchar.

--Pero él no es un genocida ni se extralimitó en sus funciones.

--¿Está segura de lo que dice?

Riku se quedó muda ante esas palabras y agachó la cabeza sabiendo que las palabras del abogado eran ciertas, Ella había leído ese artículo, cortesía del señor Kimbley, y sabía lo que se contaba de Roy sin embargo quería creer que no fue puro egoísmo lo que le había movido a atacar a Satoshi y dejarle de esa manera.

--Señor Breims, ¿usted piensa lo mismo que los que han escrito ese artículo?

--No se puede negar que el Coronel mató a mucha gente en Ishbal, pero aún así yo también hubiera torturado a ese chico por atreverse a hacer algo así.

--Eso no me lo esperaba de usted. –comentó entonces la joven haciendo que el letrado bajara la cabeza algo avergonzado centrando su vista en los documentos de su carpeta- No sea tan vergonzoso, es normal que opine igual que él ya que fue usted quien creyó en él la primera vez.

--Señorita Harada, el Coronel no tiene un corazón de hielo, ¿verdad? –preguntó tímidamente.

--¿Cómo? –respondió por inercia sorprendida.

--Que si el Coronel…

--Lo he oído, es que no esperaba esa pregunta.

--Entonces…

--No, él no tiene un corazón de hielo. De hecho es muy cálido. –dijo ella suspirando levemente haciendo que el letrado se la quedara mirando- Pero su frialdad es sólo una fachada- terminó por aclarar.

--Claro. –replicó él riendo ligeramente- Aunque no me podrá negar que parezco una celestina.

--¿Qué quiere decir?

--Léalo usted misma. –añadió entregándole un sobre cerrado que la muchacha cogió en cuanto lo vio para abrirlo y leerlo- Tranquila, nadie sabe lo que pone salvo la persona que la escribió.

_Querida Riku:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es que el joven Joseph ha logrado introducir la carta en la fortaleza sin que nadie se la requisara. Ante todo decirte que no tienes que preocuparte por la estrategia que decida, estoy plenamente de acuerdo con su actuación y te pido que tú confíes en sus decisiones._

_Quiero decirte tantas cosas que podría escribir un libro con mis palabras pero no tengo ni el material ni el tiempo para hacerlo. Sólo recuerda que hasta el más frío hielo se puede derretir con el fuego, con ese fuego que abrasa todo lo que te hace daño._

_Me gustaría estar a tu lado en ese preciso instante, poder estar sentado a tu lado en el tribunal y poder tomarte de la mano cuando tengas que recordar lo que ese bastardo te hizo; pero sobretodo poder estar cuando te sientas sola en mitad de la noche pues yo también me siento solo en una casa que antes era tu hogar._

_Guarda estas palabras en tu corazón mientras vivas porque te las repetiré cuando nos volvamos a ver._

_Te quiere, Roy Mustang_

_PD: Saluda a Havoc de mi parte cuando le veas._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, se quedó con una sonrisa tonta en la cara mirando el papel que tenía en sus manos releyendo aquellas palabras. Entre frase y frase se imaginaba a Roy mientras lo escribía comprobando que nadie entrara en su oficina. Esa imagen le hizo reir provocando que el abogado carraspeara para llamar su atención.

--Lo siento. –se disculpó la joven guardando el papel en el sobre y volviendo a centrarse en el hombre que la acompañaba.

--Tranquila; entiendo que era algo que no esperabas.

--¿Fue difícil traerla? –preguntó de improviso.

--Bueno; cuando me crucé con Hiwatari y su abogado, y luego con un hombre de traje blanco temí que notaran mi nerviosismo.

--Gracias por hacer ese esfuerzo. –agradeció ella sonriéndole amablemente.

--No es para tanto. –replicó el abogado llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras se reía ligeramente- Además el Coronel fue muy convincente.

--Esa es una de sus cualidades.

--Bueno, será mejor que sigamos preparando el juicio. –dijo poniéndose serio tomando otra carpeta de la mesa.

Continuar desde donde lo habían dejado apenas les tomó unos minutos en los que la seriedad volvió a la sala y fue el ambiente que se mantuvo durante el resto de la reunión.

[En los hangares de la fortaleza]

Lejos de cualquiera que tuviera ganas de molestar, Jean Havoc permanecía de pie junto a una de las entradas ataviado con un buen abrigo y unos guantes blancos. En sus labios un cigarro se consumía lentamente mientras jugaba con el mechero de gas. Sus ojos miraban fijamente el horizonte blanco de aquella zona echando de menos el calor de Ciudad Central.

--¿Por qué se habrán empeñado en mandarla tan lejos? –preguntó al aire a la vez que exhalaba el humo del cigarro- ¿Es que no había un sitio más alejado y con peor tiempo que éste? Si al menos fuera el Este, podría librarme de este molesto abrigo.

--Desde luego como os quejáis los de Central. –comentó la voz de un hombre corpulento que apareció por detrás.

--Pero si es el capitán Buccaner. –replicó riendo mientras apagaba el cigarro.

--Teniente Jean Havoc, ¿qué hace un perro de Central medrando en el norte? –cuestionó cuando llegó a su nivel.

--Pues dando por saco a los de Briggs. –le respondió sin perder su sonrisa.

--Muy buena teniente.

--Gracias señor.

--En serio, ¿qué haces aquí Havoc? –preguntó más serio después del momento de ditensión que habían tenido.

--Sólo estoy de escolta. –replicó mostrando su orgullo.

--Tranquilo eh Havoc, que aún terminas en la nieve esta noche.

--Atrévete si puedes. –le retó el rubio poniéndose firme para encararle.

--Basta ya caballeros. –dijo una tercera persona que había aparecido en el escenario.

--Ge-General…

--No tartamudee señor Buccaner que no me como a nadie. –le dijo a su subordinado- Y usted, parece que se le han pegado las malas maneras de su superior.

--No son tan malas señora. –replicó él sonriendo de manera ladina.

--Teniente, si no quiere que le corte esa lengua será mejor que la mantenga detrás de sus dientes. –le amenazó mostrándole su espada.

El rubio se quedó callado apretando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. No quería montar un espectáculo por lo que agachó la cabeza y se adentró en el hangar lentamente. La mujer se quedó junto a su subordinado observando como se marchaba hasta que algo le llamó la atención y sonrió al hacer ese descubrimiento.

--Vayamos dentro señor Buccaner, se hace tarde.


	11. La verdad duele más que la mentira

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist ni los de D. no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores (no me acuerdo de sus nombre pero cuando los sepa los pongo)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 11: La verdad duele más que la mentira

El día había amanecido nublado pero el sol era lo suficientemente cálido esa mañana como para no morir helados en el trayecto de la fortaleza a la capital de la zona donde tendría lugar el juicio. Con sólo unos días en aquel lugar, Jean Havoc tenía muy claro que en cuanto pudiera volvería a Central para no morir de frío en mitad de ninguna parte. Joseph Breims por su parte estaba más preocupado por el proceso que por el tiempo así que cada vez que el militar hacía un comentario sobre el clima, le miraba de manera fulminante pues así no había quien se concentrara.

Por su parte Riku que iba en otro coche junto a Kimbley se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla ignorando a su acompañante. El alquimista llevaba unos días, curiosamente desde la llegada de Hiwatari, muy tenso y no se le despegaba ni un instante. Aquel hombre estaba tramando algo y aunque la pelirroja se lo temía, prefería no hacer ningún comentario al respecto para prevenir problemas futuros.

[En la calle]

Cuando por fin llegaron al juzgado, la General de División ya les estaba esperando junto con el abogado de Satoshi Hiwatari. Havoc y Breims entraron rápidamente mientras que Kimbley retenía el paso de Riku obligándola a ir más despacio. La joven intentaba adelantarse pero el hombre no se lo permitía hasta el punto de cogerla del brazo descaradamente para impedirlo; justo cuando un desafortunado Havoc había salido del juzgado para fumarse un cigarro quedando sorprendido ante esas confianzas del moreno y la pelirroja.

--Señor, la están esperando en la sala. –dijo mientras se acercaba a la pareja con el cigarro en la mano todavía sin encender- De hecho el señor Breims está impaciente por su falta. –añadió esta vez clavando sus ojos azules en los oscuros del alquimista.

--Será mejor que te des prisa, Riku. –comentó Kimbley mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa cuando decía el nombre de la joven.

--Sí, debo darme prisa. –replicó ella subiendo a medio correr para perderse por la entrada al lugar.

--Teniente Havoc, ¿qué hace aquí? –cuestionó entonces el moreno impidiendo que el rubio volviera por donde había salido.

--Sólo cumplo órdenes.

--Pues dígale a quien se las manda que no va a ser fácil jugármela, que la voy a vigilar día y noche hasta que él se pudra en el infierno.

Dicho esto Kimley se apartó de Jean para adentrarse en el juzgado dejando al soldado solo en el exterior.

--Será cabrón. –murmuró éste tirando el cigarro al suelo con fuerza y rabia para luego seguir el mismo camino que aquel hombre.

[En el juzgado]

Dentro de la sala todo era tensión. Joseph quería que se le tragara la tierra mientras esperaba que Riku apareciera y para colmo Havoc le había dicho que se iba fuera a fumar hasta que llegara la joven. El letrado no supo identificar qué era la verdadera razón de su nerviosismo el cual se calmó al ver entrar en la sala a la pelirroja rápida como un rayo. Aún así el rubio estaba tardando demasiado incluso para un fumador muy lento y eso sí que le daba pavor pues el hombre que siempre acompañaba a Riku tampoco estaba. "Que no haga una locura" pedía temiéndose lo peor.

--Todos en pie. –dijo de improviso el alguacil a la par que entraba Kimbley en la sala seguido de cerca por Havoc- Preside el honorable juez Jason Hart.

--Señor Breims puede empezar con su alegato y sea breve. –dicto el juez haciendo que al pobre Joseph le temblaran hasta las monedas de su cartera.

--Señores del jurado, la joven que está sentada a mi lado fue la víctima de un muchacho que pretendía abusar de ella. Sin duda verán que él es aún muy joven pero siendo así su juventud más propenso es a repetir el incidente y esta vez conseguir hacerla daño. Por eso señores la acusación pide para el señor Hiwatari la pena máxima para un adulto en caso de intento de violación y doble agresión con premeditación. –dijo con voz clara y firme el abogado que tras su alegato se sentó conforme con lo dicho.

--Una declaración de intenciones muy loable señor Breims. –comentó al juez antes de darle la palabra al abogado de la defensa.

--Señores del jurado. En este proceso demostraré que el hecho de que mi cliente estuviese en la escena del crimen fue mera casualidad y que todo fue una trampa del ejército para cubrir a uno de sus miembros. Les mostraré imágenes que dejarán clara la verdad y descubrirán al mentiroso y culpable de este caso. –Expuso Clains con una mirada fría pero amable y un tono de voz agradable de escuchar.

--Gracias señor Clains, ha sido una exposición bastante reivindicativa. –comentó de nuevo antes de mirar de pasada a los dos jóvenes- Señor Breims es su turno de testigos.

--Señoría llamo al estrado a la señorita Riku Harada. –Pidió colocándose cerca de la zona del jurado a la espera de que la pelirroja llegara a su posición –Señorita Harada cuéntenos que pasó la noche del crimen.

--Esa noche yo había salido cuando noté que me seguían.

--¿Le seguían?

--Sí; al girarme me encontré con Satoshi Hiwatari que caminaba detrás de mí.

--¿Seguro que era él? –preguntó Breims para asegurar la respuesta y no dejar duda sobre la identidad del perseguidor.

--Estoy muy segura. Le conozco lo suficiente como para recordar su cara.

--Continúe por favor.

--Corrí en cuanto le vi; corrí tan rápido que me dolían incluso las piernas además de estar sangrando.

--¿Sangrando? ¿Le había atacado antes de que empezara a correr? –volvió a preguntar en busca de nuevos datos que afianzaran su posición de víctima e hicieran tambalear la propuesta de Clains en su alegato inicial.

--Tuvimos un encontronazo uno o dos días antes y me había herido entonces.

--Eso quiere decir que era la segunda agresión que sufría por el señor Hiwatari. –sentenció con voz firme.

--Sí y esta vez me siguió hasta mi casa. –respondió temblando ligeramente mientras continuaba hablando- Me perseguía habitación por habitación y cuando ya no tuve a donde ir me tiró por las escaleras del sótano.

--¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

--Él me acorraló contra una estantería. Me impidió moverme e intento… intentó…

La joven ya no podía hablar y empezó a llorar a la vez que Joseph se acercaba a ella para consolarla lo cual enterneció a todo el jurado. Clains por su parte no dejaba de leer ignorando el numerito que según él, estaba montando la chica.

Jean que había permanecido todo el tiempo en uno de los últimos bancos había salido de la sala cuando la declaración de la pelirroja llegaba a la parte más peliaguda y ahora se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del juzgado con un cigarro a medio fumar. Había escuchado tantas veces esa historia que cada vez se le revolvían las tripas con mayor fuerza; odiaba que aquello le hubiera pasado a una joven como Riku y no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho para ayudarla.

--Señor, el juicio va a continuar; ¿va a entrar? –preguntó uno de los escasos soldados que habían entrado en el tribunal.

--Claro, ahora voy. –respondió él tirando el cigarrillo contra la nieve y entrando tras el soldado.

Ya en el interior pudo ver a todos en su sitio incluso a Riku que había retomado su posición en el estrado. Breims estaba dispuesto a continuar con la declaración lo cual la parecía forzar demasiado a la joven; aún así Jean no dijo nada y permaneció en uno de los últimos bancos con la cabeza ligeramente agachada para así no mirar a nadie.

--Señorita Harada, ¿puede continuar con su relato? –le preguntó el abogado notablemente preocupado.

--Tranquilo señor Breims, puedo seguir y lo haré. –replicó ella antes de limpiarse un poco más la cara de las lágrimas- Él intentó abusar de mí. Me había acorralado y no tenía escapatoria.

--¿Puede confirmar que realmente iba a hacerlo?

--Claro que puedo. Él lo decía y sus acciones no dejaban lugar a la duda. –respondió con fuerza- Si no fuera por él… -murmuró haciendo que Joseph la mirara esperando que eso sólo lo hubiera escuchado él por lo que no comentó nada y siguió con sus preguntas.

--¿Y cuando llegaron los militares el joven Hiwatari seguía allí?

--Sí, y fue entonces cuando se le arrestó.

--La acusación ya no tiene más preguntas. –aclaró Breims ante el juez yendo a sentarse.

--Entonces daremos paso a la interrogación por parte de la defensa. –sentenció el señor Hart.

--Gracias señoría. –agradeció Clains mientras se levantaba dispuesto a darlo todo en un solo interrogatorio- Señorita Harada, usted ha mencionado que mi cliente le había atacado antes. ¿Podría relatar esa supuesta agresión?

Riku tembló un poco ante esa pregunta pero aún así respiró hondo y se dispuso a relatar lo ocurrido.

--Fue mientras visitaba a alguien en el cementerio. Yo estaba acompañando a una niña y él apareció amenazándome. Conseguí que la pequeña huyera y buscara ayuda mientras que yo corrí en dirección contraria para despistar a Hiwatari. Y justo cuando estábamos en un callejón me disparó enzarzándonos en una pelea de la que conseguí salir casi ilesa huyendo del lugar.

--Acaba de afirmar que fue mi cliente quien le atacó, sin embargo fue usted quien mandó a esa pequeña en busca de ayuda ¿realmente la necesitaba una joven que ostenta el título de alquimista nacional? –cuestionó el letrado con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

--Él iba armado y quiso hacer daño a la niña. –replicó ella dejando de lado su título y preparación.

--Sin embargo le vino bien hacer uso de ese título, ¿me equivoco? –volvió a cuestionar.

--Sólo me protegí.

--Pero haciendo eso hirió a mi cliente que si bien puede que la siguiera ese día, lo hizo por los sentimientos que les unen. –sentenció antes de mostrar una foto al jurado- Esta imagen corresponde a hace tres o cuatro años cuando mi cliente se declaró abiertamente ante la señorita Harada mediante distintos regalos destinados a conquistarla.

Breims se había quedado boquiabierto al igual que la propia Riku que ni siquiera recordaba que esos regalos existieran. Havoc al escuchar aquello levantó la vista cruzando una fugaz mirada con la pelirroja antes de volver a agacharla apretando con fuerza el mechero de gas.

--Eso es…

--¿Falso? No lo es. De hecho me costó demasiado conseguirla pero le garantizo que no es falsa. Mi cliente estaba enamorado de ella por lo que no pudo haberla atacado.

--Pero si no hubiera sido por Roy hubiera abusado de mí. –replicó la joven sin contener sus palabras, lo que hizo que su propio abogado se quedara callado y que Clains sonriera satisfecho.

--¿Roy? ¿Quién es ese Roy? –preguntó sin dejarla contestar- No se moleste, ya respondo yo por usted. Ese hombre es el Coronel Roy Mustang; el alquimista de fuego que seguramente les suene más. ¿Si ese hombre no hubiera aparecido mi cliente hubiera abusado de ella? Más bien ese hombre es la causa de semejante malentendido. Ese hombre sentía algo por su subordinada aquí presente y no podía concebir que hubiera otro dispuesto a conquistarla. Ese hombre fue el verdadero atacante esa noche y la testigo no se atrevió a hablar por miedo a él.

--Protesto. –dijo Breims tratando de para lo imparable.

--Denegada; puede continuar señor Clains.

--Como decía, el Coronel Mustang no tuvo suficiente con aquella noche sino que además atacó a mi cliente en las instalaciones militares. –añadió adjuntando una foto de las quemaduras de Satoshi.

--Fue Hiwatari quien provocó todo esto, Roy es inocente de todo.-replicó Riku tratando de cubrir al alquimista.

--No se moleste señorita, ha quedado claro que el miedo no le deja hablar; y supongo que no lo hará abiertamente mientras haya ciertas personas en la sala.

La sala se quedó en silencio tras aquello y Breims miraba fijamente a Riku tratando de encontrar una salida a todo ese lío. Sin embargo aún le quedaba Satoshi lo cual no era muy fiable.

--Se hará un receso de veinte minutos. –dijo entonces el juez antes de abandonar la sala.

En el exterior de la sala todo eran comentarios, algunos a favor de la joven pelirroja y otros en contra del Coronel Mustang. El letrado Clains que había salido a tomar un poco el aire comentaba con Kimbley lo ocurrido en la sala mostrando en todo momento lo complacido que estaba por el rumbo del proceso. Mientras tanto en la sala Breims no sabía dónde meterse ni cómo salir de aquello.

--Señor Breims sé que habíamos quedado en no mencionarle pero es que él me salvó y no puedo olvidarlo. –justificaba Riku su actuación.

--Ya da igual lo que diga. –replicó el abogado sonriendo torpemente.

--Pero aún queda su declaración. Si presiona Satoshi podemos conseguir que hable.

--Yo no sé nada de presionar a la gente y no puedo hacerlo de manera rastrera como Clains.

--El Coronel confiaba en usted y me pidió que yo lo hiciera así que por favor ayúdeme. –pidió ella tomando entre sus manos una de las del hombre- Sin usted Hiwatari se escapará y seguramente Roy se enfadará mucho por ello.

El hombre sonrió torpemente ante tal muestra de confianza y sin soltarse de Riku susurró un tímido gracias.

--Ahora debe prepararse para la batalla. Yo confío en que venceremos y entonces será Roy quien gane la guerra. –sentenció la joven con seguridad.

--Entiendo por qué el Coronel arriesgó su carrera por usted.

--¿Qué? No es para tanto.

--Sino me cree pregúntele a Havoc. –dijo mientras se giraba para señalar al mencionado pero éste ya no estaba en la sala- Que raro, juraría que estaba ahí. Bueno eso no importa; siéntese y descanse mientras yo voy a por un vaso de agua.

Dicho eso el abogado dejó la sala para ir a una zona de descanso con máquina de café y de agua. Allí encontró al Teniente Havoc sentando en un banco mirando a la nada con el mechero en la mano. Joseph se acercó lentamente hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

--Creía que estaba en la sala.

--Necesitaba despejarme un poco. –replicó el rubio sin mirar al hombre.

--Sé que las cosas no ha salido como esperábamos pero no voy a dejar que inculpen a su superior.

--Le agradezco su esfuerzo, pero no debe preocuparse por el Coronel. –aclaró el rubio sonriendo amablemente- De hecho él le confió este caso consciente de las consecuencias del mismo así que céntrese en meter a ese crío entre rejas y olvídese del Coronel.

--Pero…

--Él confía en usted; con eso basta. –sentenció.

Tras esas palabras Jean se levantó del banco y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la sala mezclándose con la gente que ya entraba. Breims por su parte se apresuró a tomar el vaso de agua para Riku y volvió a la sala para dárselo. La joven le recibió con una amplia sonrisa llena de confianza que ayudó a despejar las dudas del letrado sobre qué hacer.

--Señoría, la acusación llama al estrado a Satoshi Hiwatari. –dijo con seguridad Joseph a la vez que dejaba la mesa y se acercaba al estrado- Señor Hiwatari, ¿es cierto que conoce a mi cliente?

--Sí, nos conocemos desde hace años.

--¿Y por qué si se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo ha tenido que hacerle daño?

--Eso no es cierto. Yo jamás le haría daño a Riku. Fue todo por culpa de ese militar que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

--¿Se refiere al Coronel Mustang?

--Sí; el tío ese que maneja el fuego. –dijo de manera ligeramente despectiva.

--¿Por qué dice que fue culpa del Coronel?

--Porque sino fuera por él Riku se habría fijado en mí antes y no habría tenido que buscar un momento para estar a solas.

--¿Y tuvo que ser precisamente la noche del crimen? –cuestionó acercándose al verdadero motivo lentamente.

--Sí, ella ya no estaba con él y fue mi oportunidad.

--Sabe señor Hiwatari, yo diría que el Coronel lo que hacía era protegerla de usted pues se ha visto que cuando no estuvo, se aprovechó para atacar a la joven. –expuso con calma.

--¡Mentira! Yo quería decirle que aún no la había olvidado pero ese hombre no me dejaba oportunidad. –dijo algo furioso sin darle oportunidad a su abogado a protestar.

--¿Y por qué entonces la amenazó días antes? ¿No le parece que no es una manera muy correcta de declararse?

--Yo sólo quise demostrarle que no la había olvidado.

--Sería mejor si dijera la verdad; usted quería tener a la joven Harada como fuera y viendo que ella no opinaba igual se acercó de forma amenazante en dos ocasiones para tomar lo que usted cree que es suyo. ¿Me equivoco?

--Ella era mía antes de que ese tío se metiera por medio. Su novio le era infiel y pronto se sabría. Si ese tipo no existiera todo sería perfecto.

--¿Por eso provocó al Coronel Mustang? ¿Para quitárselo de en medio? ¿O simplemente para que la señorita Harada se acercara a usted por pena?

--Ese hombre me atacó sin motivo, yo sólo la estaba abrazando. –respondió sonriendo con seguridad.

--Deje de mentir a este tribunal y diga la verdad. Usted persiguió y acorraló a la joven hasta que ya no pudo escapar, y entonces intentó hacerla suya. Y si no fuera por el Coronel Mustang, lo habría conseguido.

--¡Protesto! Está provocando a mi cliente con falsas acusaciones. –se quejó Clains ahora que tenía oportunidad.

--Se acepta. Señor Breims le ruego que no se ensañe con el acusado.

--Lo lamento señoría pero quería mostrar la verdadera cara del joven Hiwatari.

--Le repito que no se ensañe con el chico.

--Sí señoría. –aceptó Joseph aún con ganas de volver a replicar- Señor Hiwatari, está demostrado que siguió a la joven hasta su domicilio por los rastros de sangre que la señorita Harada iba dejando. También se ha demostrado que ambos entraron en su casa y que fue allí donde usted intentó abusar de mi cliente.

--Yo jamás le haría daño.

--Pero lo hizo, cuando la atacó días antes y cuando esa misma noche abrió a la fuerza las ropas de la joven.

--Yo no quería hacerla daño pero ese hombre no me dejó más salida.

--La actuación del Coronel fue ejemplar en este caso.

--No lo fue y usted lo sabe, él se aprovechó de mí. –replicó el peliazul abriéndose la camisa para mostrar las quemaduras que Roy le había provocado- Esto me lo hizo él sin que yo hiciera nada. Así que no me diga que su actuación fue ejemplar.

--Señor Hiwatari no se está juzgando la actuación del Coronel sino la suya. –replicó a la defensiva Breims- Por lo que deje de echarle la culpa de sus actuaciones a un hombre que ni siquiera puede defenderse en este momento.

--Señor Breims, ¿ha terminado? –preguntó el juez viendo que el interrogatorio iba para largo.

--Bueno yo pretendía hacerle algunas preguntas más. –comentó el abogado algo dudoso.

--Adelante pues.

--Señor Hiwatari, ¿qué haría si la joven le dijera que no quiere saber nada de usted?

--Ella siempre será mía, siempre; ¿lo has oído Riku? –dijo con claros signos de demencia- Ese hombre no podrá protegerte siempre y entonces yo estaré ahí esperando mi oportunidad.

--No tengo más preguntas señoría. –sentenció Breims volviendo a su sitio junto a la pelirroja que estaba temblando ante las últimas palabras de Satoshi.

--Señoría, la defensa no va a hacer ninguna pregunta. –dijo de improviso Clains mirando severamente al joven Hiwatari.

--Pues se suspende el juicio hasta después de comer para escuchar los alegatos finales. Se levanta la sesión. –dictó el juez antes de marcharse.

[En la calle]

Una vez en la calle tras ver como los soldados escoltaban a Satoshi a un coche, Clains miró molesto a Breims que estaba hablando con Riku y con la General de División del proceso de esa mañana. El abogado del peliazul creía haber ganado con sus preguntas a Riku Harada pero ese letrado le había dado la vuelta a la tortilla como sólo un experto podría hacerlo, y eso por supuesto le molestaba más que nada. Pero aún le quedaba un as en la manga y lo sacaría en su alegato final.

Jean Havoc estaba apartado de todos fumando tranquilamente mientras observaba a los presentes. El tiempo había mejorado y aunque el juicio le había alarmado, ahora se encontraba algo más tranquilo. Sin embargo ese Clains seguía dándole mala espina como lo hacía desde el primer día que le vio; y es que el Teniente Havoc podía ser despistado pero en algunas ocasiones era tan fiero como el mismo fuego.

--Teniente, ¿por qué no se une a la comida ahora que ese tipo va a dejar a la señorita Harada un poco más libre? –preguntó de improviso Breims que había aparecido por detrás del rubio con una radiante sonrisa.

--Claro. –replicó dándole una última calada al cigarro y tirarlo al suelo aún a medio consumir.

--Entonces vamos. –añadió comenzando a caminar despacio para que el rubio le siguiera.

[En el restaurante]

Havoc y Breims caminaron con cierta rapidez por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al restaurante elegido. En la puerta esperaba el comandante Milles que miraba el reloj de manera impaciente.

--Sentimos en retraso. –se disculpó Joseph a la vez que se doblaba sobre sí mismo por la carrera.

--De hecho el señor Breims ha ido a buscarme y por eso nos hemos retrasado. -explicó el rubio.

--Está bien, vamos dentro.

Tras esas palabras los tres entraron en el local donde ya se encontraban sentadas la General de División y Riku en una mesa preparada para seis. El lugar en sí no era muy ostentoso, mesas y sillas de madera, una zona de reservados al final del local y una amplia barra donde tomar algo si no se va a comer.

Jean se fijó de inmediato en la joven camarera de la barra; era alta, de buen tipo y sonrisa amable además llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza con un lazo al final. El rubio se acercó de inmediato a la barra con la excusa de consultar algo y así poder coquetear con la joven.

--Hola preciosa. –dijo en cuanto se hubo quitado el abrigo dejando ver su uniforme militar y su encantadora sonrisa.

--Hola. –contestó tímidamente la chica poniéndose roja de inmediato.

Jean sonrió más encantadoramente si podía y tomando un taburete cercano, se dispuso a sentarse y darle algo de conversación. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una mano se le posó en el hombro a la vez que la mirada de la camarera cambiaba drásticamente ante la llegada de una joven de cabello rojizo.

--Jean, te estamos esperando. –dijo la recién llegada con un tono de voz extrañamente conocido para el rubio.

--Riku, yo… -trató de justificarse el hombre al reconocer a la muchacha.

--No te atrevas a decir que no estabas haciendo nada porque entonces querrás estar en Central y no aquí.

--Vamos, no seas así. Tengo que aprovechar que el Coronel no está. –se explicó Jean.

--Que él no esté no justifica que nos dejes esperando. –le dijo antes de dirigirse amablemente a la joven- Y cuando pueda nos trae las bebidas a la mesa, gracias.

Tras sus palabras se marchó dejando a Havoc allí sentado con una indescriptible sonrisa en el rostro y a la camarera notablemente confusa ante la situación que acababa de vivir.

--Bueno señorita, otro día será. –añadió antes de tomar sus cosas y caminar hacia la mesa sin mirar a Riku en ningún momento.

Por un instante se había comportado demasiado como el Coronel y eso no le había gustado a la joven pelirroja; aunque lo que no sabía era si lo que le había molestado era su actitud en sí o el hecho de hacerles esperar mientras él coqueteaba a sus anchas. Sin embargo no dispuesto a comprobarlo, caminó con rapidez hasta la mesa una vez hubo dejado a la camarera en la barra.

--Ya era hora Teniente Havoc. –recriminó la General de División.

--Lo siento, yo estaba…

--Estaba coqueteando con la camarera. –se adelantó a decir Riku provocando las risas entre los presentes.

--No se lo tome así Havoc. –recalcó Milles- Es normal que le guste la belleza local. –añadió sin poder retener la risa.

--¿Y qué si estaba ligando? –saltó el rubio- Tengo que aprovechar que el Coronel no está.

Esa última frase que antes había servido de explicación, hizo que Olivier se e quedara mirando con interés. La mujer tardó unos instantes en apartar la vista del hombre y cuando lo hizo fue para girarse hacia Riku.

--Señora. –dijo entonces de repente el rubio ante dicho gesto- ¿Me pasa la sal?

--Claro Teniente. –respondió ella con amabilidad marcando el rango del hombre que estaba algo agitado.

Todos se habían girado al escuchar su petición y aunque era normal pues Havoc no llegaba a la sal, les pareció repentino e incluso notaron la agitación del rubio. Riku que había vuelto a hablar con Breims sobre el juicio, se había dirigido a Jean al escucharle pero tan sólo unos segundos antes de volver a su conversación. Pese a este incidente, la comida transcurrió con normalidad entre risas y bromas con el pobre Jean Havoc como centro de éstas. Al filo de la media tarde todos salieron del restaurante en dirección al tribunal para el acto final.

[En el juzgado]

El juzgado se había llenado de gente a cada minuto que pasaba acercándose a la hora de vuelta al proceso. Clains permanecía en silencio junto a Kimbley que no dejaba de murmurar fórmulas alquímicas repasando sus efectos en amplio rango. El letrado que no entendía de alquimia, se le había quedado mirando queriendo creer que el moreno lo hacía por pasar el rato y que no se le estaría ocurriendo volar por los aires el lugar. Mientras pensaba esto vio acercarse al grupo que acompañaba a la señorita Harada y se lo indicó al alquimista con un gesto silencioso al que el hombre respondió con un gruñido mostrando su completa desaprobación a semejante idea.

--Ya era hora. –dijo Kimbley acercándose a Riku para tomarla del brazo- Espero que te hayas comportado. –añadió mirando con seriedad a los presentes.

--Claro que se ha comportado Coronel. –le replicó de improviso Havoc que iba fumando tranquilamente detrás de la pelirroja- Ella no es como usted. –añadió haciendo que el hombre se girara hacia él.

--Teniente, le recuerdo que debe comportarse ante un superior y visto que el suyo sigue en la perrera, debe comportarse ante mí. –le respondió con frialdad y dureza para luego arrastrar a la muchacha hacia el edificio haciendo que Breims caminara con rapidez detrás de ellos.

Jean por su parte permaneció en silencio aún con sus ojos fijos en el trío que se marchaba notando la mano de la General de División en su hombro.

--Tranquilo muchacho. –dijo a la vez que se quedaba solo con él- Sabes muy bien que ella sólo tiene ojos para Mustang.

Y dicho esto se marchó mostrando un sonrisa digna del mayor de los enigmas dejando al rubio solo y confuso. Él que sabía leer entre líneas tuvo que tragar saliva ante la agudeza de la mujer y en seguida se adentró en la sala donde el juez ya estaba.

--Bien señores, es el turno de sus alegatos finales. Señor Breims, su turno.

--Gracias señoría. –dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el jurado- Señores del jurado, en este breve pero intenso proceso se han vertido acusaciones contra todo y contra todos; sin embargo, las pruebas demuestran que el señor Hiwatari agredió en varias ocasiones a la señorita Harada y que en la última incluso llegó más lejos. Hemos escuchado como el joven se escudaba en unos celos infundados que aún siendo respetables, no eran para nada una justificación de sus actos. Por esto pido para el señor Satoshi Hiwatari la pena máxima para un adulto en caso de intento de violación y doble agresión con premeditación.

--Señores del jurado. –comenzó a decir el letrado Clains cuando Breims se hubo sentado- El letrado de la acusación ha expuesto una clara situación que se basa únicamente en el testimonio de la testigo y de un hombre, hoy no presente, sobre lo ocurrido. El letrado ha intentado demostrar con pruebas que mi cliente agredió a la joven pero les recuerdo que él también fue agredido con un arma militar cuando el supuesto salvador tenía los conocimientos más que mínimos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Por eso y porque todo este proceso se trata de una treta del ejército, pido para mi cliente la libertad incondicional.

--El jurado debatirá unos instantes antes de tomar una decisión. –dijo el juez dando permiso a los miembros del jurado para que se marcharan a deliberar.

Éstos salieron por una puerta lateral mientras que el alboroto llenaba la sala. Joseph que había escuchado con calma la intervención del abogado defensor sonreía satisfecho. Le había parecido una intervención a la desesperada sin nada nuevo que argumentar y basándose claramente en la culpabilidad del Coronel Roy Mustang. Ese tema al final no había sido de mucha ayuda o al menos eso esperaba. Riku no dejaba de mirar a Olivier que parecía tranquila sentada junto a Milles y al fondo Havoc jugaba con el mechero de gas que solía llevar. Cuando pensaba en levantarse y preguntarle algo al rubio, el jurado salió de aquella salita contigua y el juicio se dispuso para terminar.

--Este tribunal ha encontrado al señor Satoshi Hiwatari… culpable del delito de intento de violación y doble agresión con premeditación. –proclamó el portavoz del jurado a la par que Clains miraba más que enfadado a su cliente que agachaba la cabeza derrotado.

--Gracias por su tiempo y colaboración señores. –dijo el juez- A la vista de esta sentencia, yo condeno al señor Hiwatari a pasar los próximos 3 años en las dependencias de la prisión de Central sin posibilidad de fianza o libertad condicional antes de su segundo año de prisión.

Estas fueron las palabras definitivas, las que tras el abandono del juez de la sala, se convirtieron en la causa de la alegría de Riku y de todos sus allegados. La General la abrazaba con cariño y Breims no dejaba de decir que no debía darle las gracias porque lo había hecho como un favor al Coronel; y fue entonces al mencionar al Coronel que ella pensó que como en las buenas películas aparecería de la nada con su cálida sonrisa y un ramo de flores dispuesto a celebrarlo.

--Sé que te gustaría que estuviera aquí. –dijo en voz baja Havoc detrás de ella antes de salir de la sala incluso del edificio y encontrarse a Kimbley maldiciendo a todos y a todo.

El rubio siguió su camino sin detenerse dejando de escuchar el alboroto causado al cabo de varios minutos. El día comenzaba a morir mientras él encendía un cigarrillo y echaba el humo al aire. Se sentía alegre por la joven pero a la vez triste por él, si al menos todo fuera más fácil…

[En la fortaleza]

Era más de media noche cuando el rubio llegó al cuartel caminando cabizbajo con un cigarro en los labios que no se limitó a apagar al entrar al recinto. Tuvo que ser uno de los centinelas quien le recordara que no se podía fumar en el lugar. Los soldados terminaba sus tareas diarias y le saludaban como era normal mientras que él simplemente les devolvía el saludo antes de seguir caminando y llegar así a su cuarto en la fortaleza. En menos de 12 horas se marcharían a Central con el prisionero y todas sus oportunidades se habrían visto frustradas por Kimbley y su incesante vigilancia.

--Mañana será un nuevo día. –se dijo antes de dormir tirado en la cama con el uniforme aún puesto.

--Buenos días Comandante Harada. –la saludaba un soldado mientras ella pasaba por el corredor de camino al despacho de su tía.

Kimbley se encontraba en ese momento hablando con Clains lo cual le había dado la oportunidad de hacer algo sin tenerle respirando en su nuca. Así pues caminaba con cierta prisa hacia ese despacho abriendo la puerta de golpe sin llamar en cuanto estuvo frente a la misma.

--General, me gustaría… -ahí acabaron sus palabras antes de que volviera a cerrar la puerta sorprendiendo a las dos personas que estaban en el despacho en ese instante, aunque volvió a abrirla en cuestión de segundo para cerrarla una segunda vez con ella ya dentro.

--Riku esto tiene una explicación. –dijo un hombre moreno de ojos oscuros y sonrisa encantadora con una peluca rubia en su mano izquierda.

La joven no le dejó tiempo para decir más y se lanzó sobre él haciendo que el hombre tuviera que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

--Te he echado de menos. –fue lo único que dijo antes de corresponder al abrazo olvidándose de la mujer rubia que estaba en la misma estancia.

--No quiero molestar jovencitos pero ahora mismo están buscando al Teniente Havoc y me temo Coronel Mustang que su tiempo de reunión se está acabando. –dijo la General de División con voz neutra.

--Pero tía… -se quejó la pelirroja.

--Tiene razón Riku. –añadió Roy- Si me encuentran aquí tendremos problemas sobretodo el pobre Havoc.

--Pero es que acabo de verte y ya te tienes que ir. –replicó ella con mirada triste y voz de niña lo que sacó del mayor una sonrisa llena de ternura y cariño.

--Es lo que se debe hacer. –dijo el hombre acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha con su mano.

--¿Cómo lo supiste tía? –preguntó entonces Riku sin separarse del hombre ni un milímetro.

--Fue por pequeños detalles. –dijo ella comenzando a enumerar- Primero lo poco que fumaba se me hizo llamativo después de lo que tú me habías contado de él; segundo fue las continuas discusiones con Kimbley siempre por tu causa y lo que me dio la pista definitiva fue ayer mismo cuando tratabas de justificarte de todo aquello que le haría daño a Riku hasta llegar a demostrar inconscientemente la alegría de ver que ella estaba bien. Luego le cité aquí para comprobar mis suposiciones.

---------------------Flash Back----------------------

--¿Quería verme señora? –preguntó un hombre rubio cruzando la puerta del despacho de su superior.

--Si Teniente Havoc, me gustaría que tuviéramos unas palabras. –dijo entonces ella mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta.

--Usted dirá.

--Teniente, ¿desde cuando no ha fumado?

-¿Cómo? –cuestionó él antes de disponerse a responder.

--No me lo diga. Además, creo que tampoco debería tratar de explicar por qué ha estado en constante enfrentamiento con el Coronel Kimbley. ¿No es así… Mustang?

Aquel nombre le dejó clavado en el sitio antes de asentir ligeramente y desprenderse de la peluca rubia que llevaba.

--Parece que a la General de Briggs no se la puede engañar. –comentó mostrándose por fin como realmente era.

--No esperaba esto de un oficial como usted Coronel.

--Lo sé pero tuve que hacerlo. –trató de explicarse él.

--No siga. Creo entender la razón más que usted mismo. Sólo querías verla ¿no muchacho?

--Señora, si va a entregarme no le diga a Riku que ha sido aquí donde me han descubierto.

--Nadie va a entregar a nadie. Sólo espera que la vaya a buscar y os concederé unos minutos de mi valioso tiempo.

--Gracias señora.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y Riku apareció para volverla a cerrar.

-----------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------

--¿Entonces ya habías pensado dejarme verle? –preguntó al pelirroja tras escuchar eso.

--Sí, y debo decir que me sorprendió que se mostrara abiertamente ante mí con sólo un par de frases.

--No merecía la pena poner en peligro a Havoc con una exhaustiva investigación. –replicó el moreno con su mano aún en la cintura de la pelirroja.

--Mustang, debo recordarte que aún estás en peligro por haber infringido la sentencia así que…

--Entiendo. –dijo Roy separándose de Riku.

--¿Puedo al menos despedirme? –preguntó entonces la joven poniéndole ojitos a la General.

--Dos minutos. –sentenció la de mayor rango antes de dejarles solos.

--Roy yo…

--Shhh. No digas nada que estropee el momento.

--Pero hay tanto que…

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el silencio creado por un beso tierno y suave. El hombre había aprovechado el intento de explicación de la joven para atraparla entre sus brazos y capturar sus labios.

--Guárdalo en tu corazón hasta que nos volvamos a ver. –dijo el moreno separándose lentamente de ella para ponerse la peluca y las lentillas.

--No quiero que te alejes de nuevo.

--No podemos alargar la visita de Jean más tiempo, recuerda que él me está cubriendo y ni siquiera sé si podrá con ello.

--Es verdad. –reconoció la pelirroja riendo ligeramente.

--Bueno Comandante. Me temo que este humilde Teniente tiene que irse.

--Podrías pedir el traslado Havoc.

--No puedo, el Coronel me necesita.

--Pero yo más. –replicó con fuerza antes de ser ella quien le abrazara con fuerza.

--Riku por favor. Ya ha sido muy duro estar aquí sin poder decirte nada. –le pidió le hombre alejándola de él- No nos lo hagas más difícil, ¿vale?

La joven asintió algo triste y dio un par de pasos hacía atrás dejando vía libre al hombre para que saliera del despacho. Tras quedarse sola se sentó en una de las sillas y cubriendo su rostro con las manos, comenzó a llorar por perderle de nuevo ahora que ya se habían mostrado lo que sentían el uno por el otro. La General que había visto salir al rubio ligeramente cabizbajo, entró enseguida en el despacho para encontrarse a la pelirroja en semejante estado.

--Tranquila Riku, tranquila. –le dijo tratando de consolarla.

--¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –cuestionó ella una y otra vez.

--Porque le amas demasiado y él a ti. –sentenció la mujer tomando el rostro de la menor para secarle las lágrimas- Además se sentirá mejor si le despides y así Kimbley no se dará cuenta, ¿no crees?

--Tienes razón. Voy a despedirle. –dijo poniéndose en pie a la vez que se terminaba de limpiar la cara y salía del despacho seguida por la General.

[En el hangar del fuerte]

En uno de los hangares todo estaba listo para el viaje, sin embargo Kimbley estaba discutiendo con Havoc con gran intensidad.

--Eso no tiene lógica. –replicaba el rubio una y otra vez.

--Se aguanta Teniente, las órdenes son las órdenes. –insistía el moreno sin dar su brazo a torcer.

--¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó la General al ver el escándalo.

--Que este hombre –dijo despectivamente señalando a Havoc- no quiere cumplir sus órdenes. Debe estar acostumbrado a que el perro se las pase pero aquí es diferente así que debe obedecer.

--El Coronel no es un perro. –saltó Riku sin poder contenerse dispuesta a usar su alquimia pero una mirada negativa de Jean le hizo desistir del intento.

--Claro que lo es y éste será el primero en recordárselo cuando se quiera ir de aquí en el tren de las 11:45.

--El tren programado para el traslado es el de las 12:05. –replicó de nuevo Havoc.

--Le repito Teniente que se ha ordenado que usted tome el de las 11:45 para preparar el dispositivo de traslado del preso.

--Señor Havoc –dijo la General interviniendo en la discusión- las órdenes hay que cumplirlas así que le recomiendo que monte en ese coche y llegue a su tren.

--Pero señora la programación era diferente. –trató de explicar.

--Teniente, haga lo que le han ordenado. –le respondió ella con firmeza poniendo de manera discreta una mano sobre el hombro de Riku como diciendo "hazlo por ella".

El rubio asintió y sin decir nada tomó la carpeta que Kimbley le tendía. Al hacerlo miró con odio al hombre que sonreía victorioso. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no volver a enfrentarlo y se subió en el coche que se alejó en seguida.

--Señores, preparemos al preso para el traslado mientras el Teniente Havoc nos abre el camino. –dijo el alquimista carmesí volviendo hacia el interior de la fortaleza.

Todos asintieron y los soldados que habían venido de Ciudad Central se marcharon tras el alquimista mientras que los demás se quedaron allí frente a su superior.

--Pueden retirarse. –ordenó quedándose a solas con Riku.

--Al final se ha marchado enfadado. –comentó la pelirroja- No tiene remedio. –añadió mientras daba la espalda a la mujer y se alejaba de vuelto al interior.

--Sí, enfadado… -murmuró entrecerrando los ojos con la mirada fija en el exterior.

Pasados unos minutos la General volvió al interior de la fortaleza todavía con el suceso en la memoria.

[En la estación de tren de North City]

Havoc estaba ya en la estación de tren acompañado de dos soldados de Central uno a cada lado como si en vez de acompañarlo lo estuvieran escoltando. "Ni que fuera un hombre importante." Pensó para sí mientras se encaminaban hacia el andén.

--Bueno señor, nos veremos en Central. –dijo uno de ellos a la vez que le saludaba.

--Supongo que sí. –replicó el rubio sin entender por qué no subían con él al tren.

--El Coronel Kimbley nos ha pedido que volvamos para así tener mayor escoltas para el preso. –añadió el otro como si le hubiera leído la mente a Jean.

Quedándose tranquilo con esa respuesta, el Teniente subió al tren y buscó sitio al final del vagón donde no se le viera demasiado. Una vez allí se relajó abriéndose el uniforme.

Por fin había salido del radio de acción de Kimbley por lo que sacó del maletín los papeles y comenzó a leerlos con interés para ver cuales serían las medidas estimadas por el alto mando respecto a la custodia de Hiwatari. Leerlo fue largo pues eran casi 100 páginas sobre las medidas de seguridad de los presos peligrosos pero cuando por fin llegó al final se encontró con algo que jamás se habría imaginado.

_Nos vemos en el infierno Mustang_

[En el despacho de Olivie Armstrong]

El estruendo de una puerta abriéndose de golpe sobresaltó a la General de División y a sus dos acompañantes en ese despacho. Un soldado había entrado jadeando con signos de haber corrido demasiado para sus límites.

--General… el tren… el tren ha explotado… -dijo como pudo antes de desmayarse por agotamiento ante la sorpresiva mirada de los presentes.

--Capitán Buccanner, prepare un equipo de reconocimiento. Quiero saber si hay supervivientes en la zona del suceso. –dijo con seguridad- Teniente Milles, usted le acompañará con otro equipo y quiero que averigüen que es lo que ha pasado en ese tren.

--¿Y usted señora? –preguntó el ishbalí.

--Yo tengo que darle la noticia a alguien. –respondió bajando ligeramente la vista- Vamos, en marcha. –añadió ante el silencio creado.

Los dos hombres salieron rápidamente del despacho mientras que la mujer llamaba a la enfermería para que se llevaran al desmayado. Cuando por fin se quedó sola se volvió a sentar suspirando pesadamente. Si no encontraban supervivientes sería una catástrofe; y si Riku se enteraba sería un duro golpe para ella. Debía hablar con ella cuanto antes. Sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó hacia la habitación de la joven.

[En la habitación de Riku]

Zolf J. Kimbley se encontraba sentado frente a la joven pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios a la vez que ésta estaba pálida y con los ojos rojos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

El hombre había entrado diez minutos antes notablemente preocupado pero con una fría sonrisa en el rostro.

--Querida Riku cuanto lo siento. –había dicho nada más cruzar el umbral y la mujer no había sabido qué responder- Oh claro, que no te has enterado. –añadió antes de ir a sentarse.

--¿Enterarme de qué? –preguntó ella sin confiar mucho en el hombre.

--De lo que le ha pasado al tren de las 11:45. –comentó con frivolidad- Al parecer ha volado por los aires.

--¿Volado… por… los… aires? –repitió ella sin poder apartar sus ojos del moreno.

--Sí, aunque no se sabe como ha sido. –añadió fingiendo preocupación- Ni siquiera se sabe si cierto perro iba en él. –incluyó en sus palabras mostrando su sonrisa maliciosa.

--¿Perro? –preguntó antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle- Tú… Has sido tú, ¿verdad? –añadió en tono acusativo.

--Por favor Riku, yo no mato animales.

--¡Mientes! ¡Lo sabías y por eso le mandaste en otro tren! ¡Asesino!

--Yo no sabía nada querida, salvo que Roy Mustang estaba donde no debía. –le replicó riendo abiertamente.

--¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! –repitió una y otra vez hasta que no tuvo más fuerzas y se echó a llorar sin descanso.

Y tras unos minutos escuchándose únicamente su llanto en la estancia, todo se había silenciado hasta el momento en que la General de División entró en el cuarto. La mujer se encontró con un Kimbley muy alegre y una Riku hecha polvo. La muchacha se lanzó a ella en cuanto la vio y siguió llorando sin parar a la vez que el alquimista salía de la estancia.

--Dime que no; dime que no estaba en el tren, ¡dimelo! –pidió la pelirroja destrozada.

--No se sabe nada Riku. Lo siento. –le respondió ella sin dejar de abrazarla y pasar con ternura su mano por la cabeza de la joven.

[En un tramo de vía a dos horas del cuartel de Briggs]

Milles y Buccanner habían llegado al lugar de los hechos tras un par de horas de viaje. Habían esparcido a sus hombres en sus diferentes tareas y ellos estaban revisando los restos del tren. Al parecer la explosión sólo había afectado a un par de vagones que al explotar habían hecho que el tren se dividiera quedando la mayor parte intacto. Sin embargo los vagones implicados en el hecho estaban notablemente dañados y sus pasajeros eran ahora cadáveres.

--Teniente. –le llamó uno de los soldados a Milles- Hemos encontrado una cartera del ejército y los restos de un uniforme ensangrentado.

--¿Algo que nos ayude a saber de quien era? –preguntó el ishbalí.

--No mucho. Hay papeles medio quemados y mucha sangre en la zona; además uno de los soportes del vagón debió caer sobre la persona que fuera en este sitio. –añadió el militar mostrando dicho soporte clavado en el asiento y la zona llena de sangre.

--Está bien. Habla con la estación a ver si pueden darnos la lista de los pasajeros para saber si había algún militar y quién era.

--No será necesario Milles. –dijo de improviso Buccanner apareciendo por detrás de él con lo que parecía un mechero de gas y unos galones- Lo he encontrado junto a ese maletín, ¿te suena?

--Dios mío, es de Jean Havoc. Claro, él iba en este tren. –dijo el ishbalí al darse cuenta- ¿Y qué hacemos? La General no se pondrá muy contenta al saber que han matado a un hombre de Central en su jurisdicción.

--Técnicamente no está muerto señor. –añadió el soldado que había encontrado la cartera y el uniforme- No hemos encontrado ningún cuerpo vestido así. Sólo hay jirones del uniforme por la zona pero nada más.

--¿Tú que opinas Buccanner?

--Desaparecido hasta encontrar su cuerpo. –sentenció el militar guardando lo que habían encontrado de Havoc en una bolsa- Llévalo al coche y no se lo enseñes a nadie.

--Buccanner, ¿cómo se lo decimos a Riku? Sabes tan bien como yo que ese no era Jean.

--La General nos lo contó para ayudar a la joven, pero por lo que a mí respecta hasta que se descubra que no era él sigue siendo Jean Havoc. –confirmó el hombre antes de volver su trabajo.

--Claro. Jean Havoc desaparecido. –añadió el ishbalí volviendo también al trabajo.


	12. Jean Havoc, la historia del sustituto

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist ni los de D. no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores (no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero cuando los sepa los pongo)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 12: Jean Havoc, la historia del sustituto

Jean Havoc siempre había sido un soldado leal que en muchas ocasiones había deseado ser su superior por un día; por eso cuando Roy Mustang le dijo:"Harás de mí mientras yo hago de ti en el norte", Jean daba saltos de alegría por la oficina ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. El rubio no dejaba de soñar despierto con lo maravilloso que sería ser su superior pero en cuanto llegó a la oficina haciendo del Coronel se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser tan fácil. Riza Hawkeye estaba ahí dispuesta a convertirle en el verdadero Roy.

-El Coronel no fuma ni juega con ningún mechero. El Coronel se mantiene firme y serio ante sus superiores. El Coronel no se deprime cuando le quitan la chica que quiere.

Y un largo etc. que cansó a Jean con sólo oírlo desde el sillón de su actual puesto. La Teniente no dejaba de recordarle lo que debía hacer y ni siquiera pestañeó cuando ante un montón de documentos el rubio se quejó. Además tenía que llevar peluca y lentillas lo cual no se le hacía incómodo salvo que tuviera que quitarse y ponerse la gorra constantemente.

-Vamos Jean no es para tanto. –comentaba de vez en cuando la mujer sonriendo amablemente- Ten en cuenta que lo haces por el bien de una pareja.

-¿Y? Ahora me arrepiento de haber aceptado.

-Míralo por el lado bueno. Ya no te quitará a todas las chicas que te gusten.

Esa última frase hizo que Jean mirara la situación de otra manera. Esas palabras le habían subido la moral y se puso a trabajar en seguida. Tomó la primera pila de documentos y comenzó a leerlos.

La mañana había pasado tranquila tras las primeras horas de pánico del pobre Havoc. Tanto Breda como Farman tuvieron que contener la risa cuando el General Hakuro entró de improviso en el despacho y dirigió su acostumbrada retahíla de insultos a Mustang. Pero esta vez era Jean quien tras la fachada impasible de su superior, se mordía la lengua para no llorar ante lo que le decía el hombre. ¿Cómo lo soportaba su superior sin decir ni una palabra?

Cuando por fin se hubo marchado, Jean se desmayó sobre la mesa unos instantes antes de recuperarse y entrar en pánico.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que aguante todo eso? –dijo una y otra vez mientras se levantaba con intención de irse.

-Breda, párale. –ordenó la Teniente Hawkeye yendo a cerrar con llave la puerta de la oficina y la bloqueaba con su propio cuerpo.

-Dejadme salir. Quiero irme a mi casa. –pedía mientras forcejeaba con su compañero.

De improviso sonó el teléfono y todo se quedaron quietos y en silencio. Fue Riza quien respondió con calma y según avanzaba la conversación su rostro cambiaba hasta una sonrisa divertida.

-Era Clarise. –dijo con calma sacando una pequeña agenda negra de un cajón de la mesa- Está esperando al Coronel para ir a comer. –añadió mostrándole a Havoc una foto de una chica joven, castaña de cabello largo y con una sonrisa preciosa.

-Está bien. Haré un poco más del Coronel. –sentenció Jean aceptando que no podría escapar del lío en el que se había metido.

-Aquí tienes la dirección del restaurante y toma, necesitarás las cosas del Coronel.

Jean tomó entre sus manos la agenda negra y la cartera así como el reloj de alquimista nacional de su superior.

-¿Esto es necesario? –cuestionó temiendo que fuera a implicar algo más que no le había comentado como tener que hacer alquimia o similares.

-Es necesario. El Coronel tiene crédito en el restaurante gracias al reloj. –replicó Riza riendo ligeramente- Pero tranquilo, que no vas a tener que hacer alquimia. El Coronel no puede y dudo que en unos días cambien de opinión.

Jean asintió y tras ponerse el abrigo y la gorra, salió del despacho para ir a la cita que según parecía era lo mejor que le tocaría por ser Roy Mustang.

[En el restaurante]

Clarise estaba sentada en una mesa en la zona de reservados del restaurante. Realmente era guapa tal y como aparecía en la foto, por lo que Jean se acercó con decisión tratando de no sonrojarse por la belleza con la que iba a comer. Tras un breve saludo y pedir la carta, el hombre se sentó en frente de su acompañante que no dejaba de juguetear con una pulsera de plata.

-Espero que te guste la comida Clarise. –dijo el hombre sacando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Seguro que esperas algo más que comer conmigo. –replicó ella riendo levemente.

-Bueno no es necesario, la verdad. –respondió Jean como pudo a semejante proposición.

-Oh vamos, Madame Christmas me dijo que esperabas más de mí.

Ante esa respuesta el hombre se quedó mudo y más cuando la joven le dio la mano descaradamente sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Jean temió que viera la diferencia y apartó ligeramente la vista a la vez que hacía lo mismo con su mano.

-Mira Clarise no sé que te habrá dicho Madame Christmas pero…

-Shhh, no digas nada Roy. No necesito explicaciones. –replicó ella impidiendo que hablara- Sólo dejemos la comida para otro día.

Dicho eso la joven perdió todo contacto con el hombre, se levantó para ponerse su abrigo y tras un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su acompañante, se marchó del restaurante dejándole a mesa puesta.

El hombre se quedó helado ante eso. ¿Con que iba a llevarse a todas las chicas que el Coronel le quitaba eh? Pues en aquel momento no le parecía eso.

Más que molesto por el lío en el que le había metido su superior se marchó enfadado del restaurante en dirección a la vivienda del Coronel. En cuanto llegara llamaría a la Teniente Hawkeye para que se enterara de lo ocurrido.

[En casa de Roy]

Nada más cruzar el umbral, Jean escuchó el teléfono de la sala sonar. Él todavía estaba en la puerta y antes de llegar ya había saltado el contestador.

"Hola querido. Mi pequeña Clarise me ha dicho que has rechazado su oferta. ¿Creía que estabas interesado? Piénsalo bien pues se va en un par de días. Ya te pondrás en contacto conmigo. Besos Roycito."

El rubio se quedó helado al escuchar a esa mujer que él no conocía de nada tratar tan familiarmente y con tanto cariño a su superior.

Para Havoc aquella noche fue la peor que recordaba en toda su vida. Apenas había podido dormir porque en su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había descubierto de su superior. Él que tenía al Coronel Mustang como un modelo, como un militar leal y comprometido con sus ideales; y en un día se había enterado que todo era una farsa. Se había sentido traicionado cuando descubrió que aquellas chicas podrían ser señoritas de compañía y esa tal Madame Christmas podría ser la mujer que llevara un local de dudosa reputación de donde las sacaba.

Cansado de estar tumbado mirando el techo, Jean se levantó y comenzó a vagar por aquella casa en la que ahora viviría hasta nueva orden. Paso a paso observaba la escasez de objetos personales más allá de alguna foto en la que se encontraba el hombre junto con el desaparecido Maes Hughes en situaciones diversas desde su graduación en la academia militar a imágenes de la guerra de Ishbal. Pudo ver en todas como el Coronel había pasado de ser serio a frío e incluso pudo ver un atisbo de esperanza en alguna foto de la guerra. Más allá de eso, fue incapaz de descifrar a su superior que contrastaba en todo con su acompañante en las imágenes pues Hughes se mostraba siempre sonriente o al menos feliz.

Jean tomó una de ellas por el marco y la miró con atención, debía de ser posterior a la guerra ya que Roy ya tenía sus galones de comandante y podía ver la cadena del reloj de plata. El moreno se mostraba sereno, tranquilo pero con la mirada distraída observando a alguien que no salía en esa imagen. El rubio sintió curiosidad por lo que habría captado la atención de su superior y se aventuró a sacar la foto del marco y ver el reverso. Allí, borrosa por el tiempo, había escrita una pequeña frase que ni siquiera era capaz de entender: "el fuego lo quema todo incluso a uno mismo" aunque creía muy acertadamente que para Roy sí que tendría sentido. Volvió a montar la foto y la dejó donde la había encontrado para luego seguir caminando por los pasillos de la vivienda sin ver nada más que le llamara la atención. A pesar de ser la casa de un militar de alto rango, el hombre no demostraba tener el dinero que Havoc creía que tenía por el hecho de ser alquimista nacional.

Tras su expedición por esa vivienda, se dirigió a la estancia que ahora ocupaba para prepararse para ir al cuartel. Aquel día sería mucho más largo y complicado que el anterior aunque el pobre Jean no lo supiera cuando cerró la puerta de su casa.

[En el cuartel]

La Teniente Hawkeye era puntual en todos los momentos importantes pero esa mañana lo era por necesidad extrema, si había algo que el Coronel necesitara la única que podía impedir que Jean se equivocara era ella. Además, el día anterior le había visto muy nervioso e incluso había temido que no apareciera esa mañana pero contra toda expectativa ahí estaba. Havoc había entrado firme como un clavo y serio como el propio Coronel. La mujer se acercó con paso firme pero vigilante pues no se fiaba de ese cambio repentino de actitud. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca descubrió la causa de tal seriedad.

-¿No has dormido? –le preguntó una vez hubo cerrado la puerta.

-Eso no importa… -susurró antes de abrazar a Riza y echarse a llorar como un crío- No quiero seguir con esto, ese hombre es horrible. –dijo entre lágrimas.

-Vamos, no será para tanto.

-¡¿Qué no será para tanto? –exclamó a voz en grito moviendo a la mujer por los hombros- He descubierto sus secretos y… y… ¡y prefiero mi ignorancia y mi vida sencilla!

Riza Hawkeye se quedó en silencio ante esas palabras. Ella desconocía lo que Jean habría descubierto sin embargo no creía que fuera como para que se pusiera de esa manera. Sin pensarlo dos veces se liberó de su agarre y preparó su arma con rapidez, después le sonrió apuntándole con firmeza.

-Coronel, serénese antes de que lleguen los demás y vean a Roy Mustang comportándose como un niño. –dijo con seriedad en su voz pero una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero… -trató de replicar ante la impasible mirada de su compañera.

-Coronel no quiero repetirlo. –dijo ante el pobre intentó de réplica.

El hombre agachó la cabeza y caminó en esa posición hasta su mesa la cual rodeó sentándose pesadamente. Sus ojos no tenían ni su brillo azulado oculto por las lentillas, ni la supuesta fuerza de la mirada oscura como la noche del Coronel; en su lugar el tono negro estaba más que apagado y Jean suspiraba resignado. De improviso un joven militar, el Sargento Rish, entró en el despacho cargando una carpeta no muy grande y que parecía liviana. Nada más aparecer, Havoc se incorporó y esperó a que el recién llegado llegara.

-Traigo esto para el Coronel Mustang, es el material para la reunión de hoy. –explicó dejando lo que había traído encima de la mesa.

-¿Una reunión? –cuestionó Jean confuso mirando de reojo a la Teniente.

-El alto mando se reúne una vez cada pocas semanas para tratar la coordinación de las distintas actividades que se llevan a cabo por todo el país. –comentó la mujer ante la petición implícita en aquella mirada.

-Eso mismo. –recalcó Rish- El General Hakuro espera que se comporte mejor que en la anterior reunión.

Dicho eso hizo el correspondiente saludo militar y abandonó la oficina. Jean respiró aliviado cuando el joven ya se había marchado.

-¿En serio tengo que asistir a esa reunión?

-Por supuesto, el Coronel no se ha perdido una desde que lo trasladaron a Central tras el incidente de los hermanos Elric y la guerra con el otro mundo.

-¿Y ha ido incluso tras la degradación? –preguntó buscando alguna forma de escaquearse de asistir.

-Desde entonces no se les olvida recordárselo y por favor no digas nada sino estás seguro de poder demostrarlo, ¿vale? Si te descubren todos seremos castigados por ello. –le pidió mientras se acercaba a la mesa y leía los documentos de la reunión.

-Estaré calladito sino es imprescindible pero dime, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer allí?

-Al parecer se tratarán temas relacionados con la instrucción en los cuarteles de las áreas sur y este.

-Menos mal que soy del este que sino…

-Has tenido suerte. –añadió Riza a las palabras de su compañero- Y ahora vete no vayas a llegar tarde. –terminó diciendo a la vez que le daba la carpeta.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Por supuesto señor. –respondió la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

[Sala de reuniones]

Cuando Jean entró en la estancia todas las sillas alrededor de la mesa estaban ocupadas salvo la que tenía que usar él, y dio gracias porque fuera el último o no habría sabido donde sentarse. Cada uno de los militares allí presentes observaron como llegaba y se sentaba a la vez que él veía sonrisas en algunas de sus caras.

-Siento el retraso. –se disculpó dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa.

-Si ya estamos todos podemos empezar. –sugirió uno de los presentes colocándose bien visible en su posición- Como ya saben todos, la situación de tensión que vive el área sur no se puede mantener por más tiempo o terminará en una guerra con Aerugo. Para ello el primer punto del día será decretar si las tropas del área sur necesitan que se distribuyan las del área este hasta su zona para controlar la situación.

-Si tuviéramos más soldados no tendríamos que plantearnos este problema. –replicó otro con vehemencia.

-No podemos forzar a nadie a entrar en el ejército. –replicó un tercero haciendo que fuera subiendo la tensión.

-¿Y si se les da más tiempo de instrucción a los cadetes para que sus conocimientos y formación les hagan mejores? –preguntó a media voz Jean desde su asiento atrayendo sobre sí todas las miradas de los presentes.

En aquel momento se reprendió mentalmente por haber dicho aquello y recordó las palabras de Riza:" no digas nada sino estás seguro de poder demostrarlo". El General Hakuro que estaba enfrente de él le miró con curiosidad ante tal idea y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Parece que el Coronel Mustang tiene un par de ideas de cómo afrontar el problema. Adelante Coronel, le escuchamos. –dijo cediéndole la palabra como quien le cede el turno ante la muerte.

-Sólo decía que si les diéramos más formación podrían ser más útiles. –trató de explicar.

-¿Pero eso no nos llevaría a perder más tiempo en conseguir nuevos soldados? –preguntó el que había tomado la palabra primero.

-Pero saldrían mejor preparados y a la larga…

-¿A la larga no sería mejor conseguir alquimistas nacionales? –añadió Hakuro- Son más efectivos que un soldado normal.

-El General Hakuro tiene razón Coronel, los alquimistas nacionales tienen una gran formación y efectivamente son más útiles en batalla.

-No podemos hacer algo así. –replicó más fuerte Jean a la vez que apoyaba las manos en la mesa- Si nos permitieran tener más alquimistas nacionales no sería seguro; podría ocurrir un nuevo exterminio como Ishbal.

-¿Y está diciendo eso un alquimista nacional? Es digno de alabar Mustang, ¿o es que no tienes la conciencia tranquila? –dijo Hakuro ante el gesto de aceptación de sus palabras de la mayoría de los presentes.

Esas palabras provocaron en Havoc el silencio que seguramente aquel tipo estaba buscando. Él no podía decir nada de aquella masacre porque ni siquiera había sido llamado a filas como reserva por aquel entonces. Sin embargo ahora mismo no podía dejar que su desconocimiento de esa situación le hiciera mella por el bien del Coronel y de él mismo.

-Todos aprendemos de nuestros errores, General. –dijo con voz firme aunque estuviera todavía algo nervioso y temblara ligeramente- Aquello no tiene que ver para que ahora piense que tener un exceso de alquimistas nacionales podría ser un error.

-¿Y está dispuesto a ser el primero en dejar de serlo? –cuestionó de nuevo Hakuro sus palabras- Porque de todos los alquimistas nacionales de nuestras filas, eres el que menos necesita serlo en estos momentos.

-No puedo hacer eso. –murmuró bajando la vista a la mesa- No puede hacer eso.

-Habría que evaluarlo Hakuro. –intervino otro General que estaba sentado a varias sillas de ambos.

-Sólo era una suposición. –replicó el hombre para llevar algo de calma a la reunión.

Desde ese instante Jean no volvió a hablar se dijera lo que se dijera. Por su culpa su superior podría perder su título y aunque él nunca encontró necesario ser un alquimista nacional para ser un buen soldado, para Roy era una parte de su vida y se enfadaría mucho si se enteraba de que perder el título habría sido culpa de su subordinado.

Hakuro por su parte sonreía disimuladamente desde aquel pequeño enfrentamiento. Había sido un intercambio de palabras bastante revelador pues aunque en broma, se había comentado la posibilidad de que Roy Mustang perdiera su título de alquimista nacional y eso era un logro con sólo pensarlo.

-Pues ya está todo. -dijo el mismo hombre que había empezado la sesión- Espero que las medidas tomadas en esta reunión sean aceptadas por el parlamento.

Tras esas breves palabras todos los presentes incluido Havoc se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a marcharse en reducidos grupos haciendo comentarios sobre la sesión. El General Hakuro salió de la sala antes que él deteniéndose en la puerta y mirando a Mustang con desprecio.

-Si por mi fuera te haría besar el suelo que piso, no lo olvides chaval.

Y dicho eso dejó al hombre solo en el pasillo mientras que él se marchaba mostrando con su forma de andar que siempre consideraría a Roy escoria.

[En la oficina de Roy]

Farman y Breda estaban sentados charlando de los juegos de estrategia mientras que Fuery revisaba unos papeles cuando el Coronel entró en el lugar. Su habitual desgana por hacer lo que hacía había pasado a una actitud de autentica derrota que no pasó desapercibida por los presentes.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el de gafas acercándose a su compañero- No traes buen cara.

Havoc alzó un poco la mirada para ver al joven y suspiró. Ese gesto alertó a los otros dos presentes que dejaron su charla y también se acercaron. Entre los tres consiguieron que se sentara pero sus intentos por saber qué había pasado se quedaron en eso: intentos. Jean no decía nada y apenas les miraba, aún vestido como su superior se notaba que no era el Coronel.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó de repente una voz femenina que resultó ser la de Riza Hawkeye.

La mujer había entrado apenas unos segundos antes y se había encontrado con ese panorama. No podía creer lo que veía y se atrevió a preguntar. Ahora tras haberlo hecho esperaba algún tipo de respuesta. Fue Farman quién se puso en pie para relatar la forma en como había entrado Havoc y como se comportaba desde entonces. La rubia escuchó con atención y tras un breve silencio ordenó que los dejaran a solas. Ninguno de los presentes dijo algo al respecto y cumplieron las órdenes en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando por fin estuvieron a solas, Riza se acercó a Jean y se sentó a su lado.

-¿A mí me lo vas a contar? -le preguntó con voz suave y tranquila.

-El Coronel me va a matar; me quemará una y otras vez, y me convertiré en polvo. -dijo sin apenas respirar para luego volver a callar agachando la cabeza.

Riza sonrió con ternura y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su acompañante.

-Jean, no creo que hayas hecho nada para que el Coronel piense en hacer algo así.

-Yo creo que sí que lo he hecho. -replicó el hombre levantándose- Por mi culpa puede perder su título de alquimista nacional. Sé que ese General Hakuro lo intentará y todo por abrir la boca.

-Vamos, no creo que sean capaces de prescindir de alguien como Mustang sólo por tus palabras.

-¿Tú crees? -la preguntó mirándole con dudas- Ese hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa y yo en vez de callarme como tu me dijiste, voy y abro mi bocaza.

-Jean cálmate. Tú no tienes la culpa. Sabes que el General siempre ha querido hacer sentir al Coronel que no vale nada así que no cargues con esa responsabilidad.

-Pero Riza...

-Nada. Tú ahora tienes que actuar como Roy y pase lo que pase él nunca se deja asustar.

El hombre se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir. Las palabras de su compañera le hicieron darse cuenta de que él solo estaba haciendo un papel y que aún siendo teatro, debía mantener la compostura y seguir adelante. A su lado Riza respiraba más tranquila; había conseguido animar a Jean pero aún así seguía preocupada, las palabras de su compañero no le daban mucha tranquilidad y temía que Roy no llegara a poder quemarle. Sin embargo esas dudas debía quedárselas por el bien de la misión y de la cordura del hombre; ella sabía que estar en el pellejo del Coronel no le haría bien al rubio por mucho tiempo pues tenía demasiadas cosas sobre sus hombros, demasiadas.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Breda, Farman y Fuery aparecieron al poco viendo como el humor de su superior había mejorado notablemente tras la charla con la Teniente Hawkeye. Los tres se pusieron a trabajar en cuanto se cercioraron de que todo estuviera bien. Por su parte el Coronel Mustang seguía firmando papeles ante la atenta mirada de la rubia que no se le había despegado ni un instante desde su pequeño intercambio de opiniones. Y así con total armonía las horas fueron pasando y el día avanzando.

Cuando por fin era hora de irse Jean decidió quedarse algo más para terminar de revisar algunos informes y que pese al ofrecimiento de Riza, lo hizo solo. No era raro que Mustang se quedara unas horas más después de su jornada para terminar la cantidad ingente de trabajo que le daban sus superiores por lo que simplemente le dejó en la oficina y se marchó a casa. Un par de horas más tarde era el rubio quien dejaba el cuartel camino a casa.

[En alguna calle de Ciudad Central]

Havoc había dejado atrás los muros del cuartel y las calles colindantes, y caminaba con paso tranquilo por la acera de aquella calle algo silenciosa sólo animada por los locales de la zona. Fue mirando esos locales mientras caminaba que se encontró con una sorpresa: Clarise estaba en la puerta de uno hablando con un hombre que la doblaba fácilmente la edad. El rubio se subió el cuello de su abrigo y se encogió ligeramente usando a su favor el frío que ya empezaba a hacer en la ciudad para pasar desapercibido cuando se cruzaron. Al haberla visto no olvidó el camino hasta ese local con la idea de volver la noche siguiente aprovechando que saldría antes del cuartel y que el día de después no tendría que trabajar. Sin más retrasos caminó rápido a casa para darse una ducha y meterse en la cama hasta el día siguiente.

[En algún despacho en el cuartel de Ciudad Central]

Aquella mañana el cielo apareció algo nublado y el frío que se había empezado a notar en el ambiente la noche anterior, dejaba muestras de su existencia por doquier. Sin embargo las cosas estaban algo caldeadas en algún despacho donde varios militares de alto rango discutían el futuro de uno de sus hombres.

-Es necesario revisarlo con detenimiento. No podemos prescindir de su título así como así. –decía un hombre de pie junto a una mesa donde reposaba un expediente bastante abultado.

-Se supone que debíamos castigarle por lo que hizo y sin embargo su actitud no demuestra que esté aprendiendo de sus errores. –le replicó otro hombre.

-Señores, ese chico está provocando que seamos nosotros los que suframos por sus insolencias. Si le diéramos un escarmiento ahora sería una buena manera de mostrarle que no puede reírse del alto mando. –comentó Hakuro que estaba presente en esa improvisada reunión.

-Se pensará con detenimiento. –sentenció el primero que había hablado tomando el expediente entre sus manos- No vamos a prescindir de ese alquimista sin meditar las consecuencias. Hasta otro momento señores.

El hombre abandonó el despacho seguido de otros militares dejando sólo a dos en el interior. El General Hakuro y el Coronel Douglas no se habían quedado conformes con esa resolución, y más con las sospechas del señor Clains al respecto de la comunicación entre Mustang y Harada. Sin embargo todavía no tenían pruebas de ello y eso les impedía actuar; pero en cuanto pudieran demostrar que ese perro había incumplido su sentencia ambos serían los militares más felices del mundo al poder deshacerse de la molestia.

[En la oficina de Roy Mustang]

En otra oficina un par de pisos más arriba un hombre moreno acababa de llegar envuelto en su habitual abrigo negro y una mujer rubia le esperaba con un café listo para tomar. Jean sonreía bajo su fachada de Roy Mustang agradecido a esa mujer que siempre velaba por su superior y por todo el grupo en general; si Maes Hughes levantara la cabeza seguro que diría lo mismo. Ese recuerdo le hizo sentir desdichado; él sabía que su superior no tenía muchos amigos y la pérdida del General de Brigada Hughes había sido un duro golpe para Mustang. Pero él ahora no podía preocuparse por los demonios internos de Roy, él tenía que fingir que era de hielo de puertas para fuera cuando por dentro era un mar de contradicciones.

-Buenos días señor. –le saludó Riza con una amable sonrisa sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días Teniente. –saludó él con gentileza- Gracias por el café. –añadió tomándolo con sumo cuidado pues seguro que estaba bastante caliente.

-El Sargento Rish ha traído el acta de su reunión de ayer. Al parecer debería leerla con detenimiento antes de firmarla.

-Eso dará igual, ¿no Teniente? Aunque no esté conforme no podré negarme…

La mujer no dijo nada y simplemente esperó pacientemente a que su superior leyera lo escrito en ese documento. Observaba con detenimiento el ambiente que se vivía en ese momento en la oficina, los tres de menor graduación estaban sumergidos en sus propios reportes y su superior no apartaba sus ojos de lo que tenía entre manos. Era la típica estampa de un día de trabajo sino fuera por la interrupción de un extraño en el grupo; el Coronel Douglas acababa de entrar y se dirigía sin dudar hacia la mesa de Mustang.

-Vengo a buscar el acta firmada. –dijo con su voz altanera y fría.

-Un minuto. –respondió por inercia Jean antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos de Douglas taladrándole- Coronel Douglas, será un segundo que firmo. –añadió garabateando con rapidez en los papales.

Apenas hubo estampado su firma, el mencionado militar los tomó y revisó antes de sonreír altaneramente, tras eso dio un vistazo a la oficina en la que todos los presentes le estaban mirando y se marchó. Cuando la puerta se cerró Jean respiró aliviado y Riza le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ha estado cerca. –dijo ella.

-Demasiado, si llego a comportarme como siempre hubiera sido un problema.

-Por eso el Coronel te escogió, porque sabrías hacerlo mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Sabes que sigo dudando sobre eso, ¿verdad?

-Él sabe lo que hace, estoy segura. –dijo y sin más volvió a su propio trabajo dejando al hombre con la duda aún en mente.

Douglas caminaba con calma por los pasillos revisando el documento que tenía entre sus manos y comparándolo con otro de unas semanas atrás. Si Clains tenía razón, tendrían que revisar algo más que una firma mal hecha. Sin embargo los trazos que siempre le parecieron fríos ahora le parecían temerosos de algo; y ahí su pequeño indicio de que había un cambiazo notable. Con rapidez se dirigió a su propia oficina y nada más llegar marcó la extensión del cuartel del Norte.

-Con el Coronel Kimbley, es urgente.

-¿Diga? –contestó la voz del hombre con el que tenía que hablar.

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que has descubierto y lo quiero ahora.

-Pues que el Teniente Havoc que yo recordaba era un obseso del tabaco que fumaba tres cajetillas al día, y el que está aquí aún no ha terminado la primera. –le respondió con altanería.

-¿Algo más?

-Claro, sus continuos intentos de desestabilizar mi inquebrantable ánimo de protección hacia la joven Harada pero eso es lo de siempre. ¿Algo por allí? ¿Alguna orden, señor? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí peor ya te las daré por otro vía. Tú solo asegúrate que no escapa.

-Por supuesto, aún les queda un día aquí y ese tiempo es suficiente para lo que sea. –dijo riendo ligeramente al otro lado de la línea haciendo que a Douglas se le erizara la piel.

-Entonces hasta pronto.

El Coronel Kimbley sería la solución a todos sus problemas pero antes debía consultarlo con otra persona, seguro que de esa charla sacarían conclusiones que a ambos les gustaran. Lo que el hombre se preguntaba es que si el falso Mustang era en realidad Jean Havoc, ¿cómo lo hacía para no fumar? Y la misma pregunta se hacía el propio Jean mientras caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel que notaba como la abstinencia comenzaba a hacer mella en él. Todavía faltaban unos minutos para irse a casa y ya lo estaba deseando así que cuando su reloj de alquimista nacional marcó las 6 p.m., se dirigió a toda prisa a su oficina para recoger e irse. Tenía que darse prisa en llegar a casa y cambiarse. Su deber de investigador le reclamaba.

[En el local regentado por Madame Christmas]

El hombre había tardado menos de lo esperado en arreglarse y tomando una ropa casual (según la estética del Coronel) se había dirigido al local que había descubierto el día anterior. Allí sentado en la barra observaba a las diferentes chicas y a la multitud más o menos relativa de hombres que entraban y salían; y en medio de ese jaleo divisó a Clarise. Sin embargo cuando fue a levantarse de su taburete una mano le detuvo.

-Ya bastante mal quedaste la última vez Roy. Deja de confundir a mis chicas y a mí misma.

-Bueno yo no quería hacer nada similar. –replicó mientras se giraba encontrándose con la cara de una mujer algo regordeta y maquillada.

-Deja las disculpas para luego chaval y dime por qué primero dices que te interesa que lleve la información y luego le dices a ella que no sabes de qué habla.

-¿Información? –preguntó entonces al no entender nada de lo que esa mujer le decía.

-Vamos a mi despacho. ¡Eh Jacqueline, quédate al mando!

Esas palabras le trajeron la sensación de haberlas escuchado antes y en un giro repentino le pareció ver el semblante de su superior. "No puede ser" Se repitió mentalmente mientras seguía a la mujer. Una vez en su despacho ella se quedó en silencio observando detenidamente a su invitado.

-¿Has perdido peso? Yo diría que te preocupa algo, pero no se lo vas a contar a mami ¿verdad? –dijo tomando aire antes de seguir hablando- Claro, solo quieres saber de Madame Christmas cuando se trata de tus intereses pero cuando se trata de informar a tu madre no dices nada. Espero que pienses que eso tiene que cambiar.

-Disculpa, no quería ofenderte. –replicó Jean agachando la mirada sin saber qué más decir pues se sentía como un niño regañado.

-¿Mi Roycito pidiendo disculpas? ¿Qué han hecho con ese descarado que siempre tenía que salirse con la suya? –cuestionó ella dejando a su acompañante la oportunidad de replicar pues Roy siempre lo hacía aunque fuera una tontería- Claro, que si fueras Roy no me pedirías disculpas ¿verdad chico que tú no eres mi pequeño?

Jean se puso rojo ante esas palabras y ocultó como pudo su vergüenza hasta que la mujer le quitó de un tirón la peluca dejando al descubierto su pelo rubio. Ante eso él levantó la vista encontrándose con una más bien amorosa e incluso comprensiva. No supo muy bien porqué pero la mujer se le echó a los brazos y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. Él por su parte estuvo en silencio esperando a que se calmara.

-Gracias. –dijo ella cuando Jean el tendió un pañuelo- Gracias por hacerle feliz por mí. –añadió sonriendo realmente agradecida a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas.

-No hay de qué. Él me lo pidió y yo simplemente acepté.

-Eres un buen chico y siento que Roy te haya metido en todo esto.

-No se preocupe Madame, al menos no me han descubierto así que estoy tranquilo. En un par de días más él volverá y podré dejar de fingir ser quien no soy. –contó el rubio sonriendo quizá con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, es sólo que pensaba en lo triste que estará cuando vuelva y en lo peligroso que será decirle lo que ha pasado.

-Pues no se lo digamos. –replicó la mujer con sonrisa maliciosa- Así por fin tendré algo de información que a él no le podría haber sacado ni a golpes.

-Bueno, será mejor que me marche. Usted tiene un negocio que mantener y yo unas ganas locas por pillar mi cama, bueno la de su hijo.

-¿Mi hijo? –río la mujer ante esas palabras- No es mi hijo, al menos biológico. –explicó ante la mirada sorprendida de Havoc que se ponía de nuevo la peluca en su sitio.

-Eso tampoco se lo diremos, ¿verdad? No quiero terminar chamuscado por saber más de la cuenta.

-Claro, espero verte en tu propia piel algún día. Ha sido un buen rato.

Tras esas palabras abandonaron la estancia haciendo como si realmente fueran Roy con Madame Christmas en vez de Havoc y una mujer que apenas conocía. La mujer se despidió de él como lo haría de Roy y el hombre aún algo confuso simplemente salió del local aún con la información descubierta en mente. Todo había sido una confusión y su primera impresión se desvanecía dando paso de nuevo al Roy Mustang que admiraba. Con esa pequeña ilusión restaurada, caminó rápidamente hacia su casa.

[En casa de Roy Mustang]

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol ya estaba bastante alto, unos golpes en la puerta de al casa y el timbre sonando todo el tiempo sacaron a Jean de la cama a marchas forzadas. Aún en pijama pero con la peluca puesta abrió para encontrarse a la Teniente Hawkeye notablemente agitada a la que dejó entrar sin preguntar nada.

-Son la una y media de la tarde, ¿se puede saber qué ocurre?

-Tienes que ver algo. –respondió encendiendo el televisor buscando un canal en concreto.

-¿Las noticias a esta hora?

-Calla y escucha. –le ordenó la mujer.

_Como llevamos informando desde hace un rato y por orden de las autoridades par colaborar con ellas, un tren que salió de North City sobre las 11:45 ha sufrido un atentado cuando se acercaba a un puente. Según fuentes militares, la mayor parte de los pasajeros están bien y apenas hay heridos; sin embargo dos de los vagones del mismo transporte han quedado bastante dañados y entre sus ocupantes hay desaparecidos y muertos sin identificar. Las autoridades ruegan a los ciudadanos que si conocen a alguien que viajara en ese tren se acerquen cuanto antes a las dependencias militares de North City para tratar de identificar a las víctimas._

-¿Y qué pasa con eso? –preguntó Jean interrumpiendo.

-Él podría estar en ese tren.

-Vamos Riza, según el horario ellos cogían el siguiente.

-Mira nueva información. –dijo ella de improviso golpeando suavemente a Jean en el brazo.

_Información de última hora. Al parece las autoridades han encontrado restos de un uniforme militar así como algunos objetos personales de dicho persona. Sin embargo todavía no se ha hallado su cuerpo. Según informar se trata del hombre que ven a mi derecha. Al parecer se trata de un Coronel del ejército que estaba en el Norte por motivos que no se han revelado, así como tampoco se ha revelado más datos sobre él. Se ruega que si alguien lo ve se comunique inmediatamente con las autoridades._

-¿Han enseñado al Coronel? –preguntó el hombre mirando confundido a su acompañante- ¿Cómo han sabido que no era yo?

-No lo sé pero tenemos que contactar con él como sea.

-Riza que han encontrado el uniforme lleno de sangre. No saben si sigue con vida así que dime cómo vamos a contactar con él.

-Yo… no lo sé… no lo sé…

Ambos estaban tan sorprendidos e impactados con la noticia que no sabían qué hacer. Esa era la única variable que Roy no había previsto y que había sido su tumba. Tenían miedo por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante y más cuando llegara el lunes. Ese día sería su final hicieran lo que hicieran aunque si no iban sería aún más sospechoso. De improviso sonó el teléfono haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

-Cógelo Jean.

-Cógelo tú.

-Jean…

-Está bien pero que conste que no pienso volver a hacerle un favor así en la vida. –replicaba mientras descolgaba- ¿Diga?

-Havoc… -susurraba una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí soy yo, ¿quién es?

-Soy Riku.

-¿Riku? ¿Qué haces llamado a esta casa? –preguntó mientras le hacía señas a Riza para que se acercara y que cogiera el otro teléfono que estaba en el despacho que Roy tenía en su casa.

-Riku, lo siento. –dijo entonces la rubia.

-¿También estás ahí? Vaya, ya sólo falta él. –dijo con risas intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

-¿Pero como es que has llamado? –preguntó la mujer dejando a Jean como oyente.

-La General Armstrong me ha dejado ahora que Kimbley está ocupado con otras cosas. –dijo con toda la calma que pudo mantener- ¿No sabéis nada de él?

-No, dudo que le de tiempo a llamarnos ahora que le están buscando públicamente; y Jean no sabe que hacer el lunes si ir como él o como el Coronel.

-Yo no sé que deciros, apenas pudimos hablar antes de que se fuera. –respondió antes de quedarse en silencio y comenzar a hipar.

-Seguro que está bien ya lo verás como cuando menos lo esperemos aparecerá. –trató de confortarla Havoc.

-Gracias a los dos… Tengo que irme. Adiós.

Y sin apenas darles tiempo se cortó la llamada dejando a Jean pegado al teléfono con cara de bobo mientras Riza se acercaba a él.

-Es nuestro fin. –dijo el hombre al colgar.

-No. Debemos confiar en él.

-¡No Riza! ¡Está muerto y no volverá de la tumba! ¡Nadie vuelve! –le gritó perdiendo los nervios y dejándose caer al suelo.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga yo Jean? ¡No eres el único que se siente desbordado! –le replicó ella también a voces- No eres el único, no lo eres… -añadió dejándose caer junto al hombre.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

-No lo sé… No lo sé…

################################################# #####################################

L:Bueno…. Aquí otro capítulo nuevo xDD la cosa está que arde *se pone pensativa y mira a su compañera* nunca mejor dicho jajajajajaja

K: *la da un zape* Deja de decir tonterías; que en este chap solo aportaste una idea *la coge de las solapas de la camisa* ¡ME TIENES EXPLOTADA!

L: Karu~~~~~~ tranquilízate por favor . *la cabeza le da vueltas*

K: *la suelta dejándola caer como si nada* Sin mí este fic no estaría como está APORTA MÁS *la señala con el dedo*

L: Gomen gomen . *se arrodilla pidiendo disculpas* Prometo aportar más, me perdonas ne?

K: *No dice nada y se va*

#######################3 ##############################3 ################################3

Bueno y también se acabó esa parida que se me acaba de ocurrir xDDD

Me entristece que no haya ningún comentario en los dos últimos capítulos.

Para que subamos el 13 tanto Karu como yo esperamos al menos unos cuantos RR para ponerlo, sino nos pensaremos la idea de seguir subiéndolo si no tiene fruto alguno u.u


	13. Recorriendo nuestros caminos sin ti

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist ni los de D. no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores (no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero cuando los sepa los pongo)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 13: Recorriendo nuestros caminos sin ti

[En la fortaleza de Briggs]

Aquella mañana era diferente a todas las que se habían vivido durante años. En aquel amanecer de lunes todo era bonito menos el hecho de seguir con vida. Él ya no estaba ni para bien ni para mal. Les había dejado por el único motivo que no había previsto: la muerte. Los soldados que investigaban el accidente no habían encontrado su cuerpo y sin embargo era un secreto a voces que había muerto. Todos rumoreaban sobre el hecho de que les hubiera engañado. Algunos soldados se ponían colorados cada vez que les recordaran que les habían timado y Kimbley fingía dolor por el compañero caído aún sabiendo que lo que sentían era odio mutuo. Para Riku las cosas se estaban poniendo cuesta arriba por momentos; antes creía que al algún momento volvería a verle y ahora sabía que nunca volverían a mirarle sus ojos oscuros ni sus labios repetirían su nombre una vez más.

-Deberías comer algo. –le dijo Milles que pasaba por la puerta de su habitación encontrándola tumbada en su cama- Te hará mal que sigas así.

-Milles, quiero verle. –dijo con voz suave y sin fuerza.

-No digas tonterías. –le replicó el ishbalí entrando en la estancia.

-No son tonterías. ¡Tengo derecho a verle! ¡Exijo verle Teniente, se lo exijo!

El hombre se quedó en silencio y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama. Si decir nada miraba a la joven pelirroja respirar agitadamente sentada de medio lado sobre la cama.

-Sabes que si pudieras habríamos hecho lo imposible para que lo vieras, pero es que no le hemos encontrado Riku. ¿Me entiendes? No le hemos encontrado.

-Entiendo Milles, entiendo pero cuando se sepa algo…

-Cuando se sepa algo lo sabrás; y ahora bájate a comer conmigo.

La joven le miro sin saber muy bien si debía resistirse o no. Al final cedió al hambre y tras arreglarse un poco el uniforme y lavarse la cara, bajó con el Teniente Milles al comedor de la fortaleza.

[En el comedor de la fortaleza]

Cuando ambos oficiales cruzaron las puertas se dieron cuenta de que el lugar se encontraba medio vacío y no era de extrañar; la mayoría de los soldados se encontraban ya en sus puestos y los que no, estaban participando en la búsqueda por la zona del accidente del militar desaparecido que ya no se podía ocultar que se trataba de Roy Mustang en vez de Jean Havoc. La pelirroja miró a su acompañante con curiosidad mientras que el hombre se acercaba a una mesa donde varios suboficiales comían charlando animadamente.

-Teniente Milles, Comandante Harada. –dijo uno de ellos al verles llegar- Chicos haced sitio. –añadió haciendo que los integrantes de ese grupo se movieran dejando suficiente espacio a los recién llegados.

-Gracias muchachos. –respondió Riku sentándose junto al que había organizado la movilización mientras que el ishbalí se fue a por la comida para ambos.

-He escuchado que estaba en una misión secreta. –comentó uno tratando de volver a la conversación en la que estaban.

-No seas memo, ¿cómo iba a estar en una misión secreta aquí? La General lo sabría y nos lo habría contado, ¿verdad Comandante?

-No sé… La General no siempre cuenta todo… -respondió la joven sin saber muy bien que responder porque no sabían de qué hablaban.

-Yo conocí a Jean hace tiempo y me pareció raro que ni me reconociera pero con eso de estar en Central… Y ahora resulta que no era él, menos mal que no le encaré o habría salido mal parado. –comentó un tercero que se calló en cuanto el primero de ellos le miró con frialdad y señaló disimuladamente a Riku que tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Mira que eres bruto Ian. Piensa antes de hablar. –añadió otro que hasta entonces había estado comiendo.

-No os preocupéis chicos, estoy bien. –dijo ella al ver a Milles acercarse con una bandeja.

-La comida ya está aquí. –digo sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó la pelirroja al ver sólo sus platos.

-Yo ya he comido. –respondió él con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Creía que comerías conmigo.

-Y como contigo, de hecho estoy contigo mientras comes.

Riku le miró sin saber por donde seguir. Sabía que quejarse a esas alturas no era la solución así que simplemente miró la bandeja y comenzó con la sopa humeante sorbo a sorbo. El resto de comensales hizo lo propio con sus respectivos platos y el silencio se hizo en la mesa. Milles imponía con su sola presencia pero no se trataba de eso sino de las posibles reacciones del ishablí al saber que estaban murmurando sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior y provocando que la Comandante Harada estuviera triste. El mismo ishbalí se percató de inmediato de ese forzado silencio que cuando él había ido a por la comida de la pelirroja no se había formado; de hecho, todos los integrantes de la mesa estaban hablando. Mientras pensaba esto se dedicó a mirar a los soldados que sin duda se forzaban por mantener la concentración en su comida y en nada más. Pese a la extrañeza prefirió centrarse en su superior que seguía comiendo lentamente, en silencio y con la mirada perdida en el contenido del plato.

Tras varios minutos de silencio sepulcral, Riku terminó de comer tomando en sus manos la bandeja para llevarla al carro de recogida haciendo que el Teniente Milles se levantara para acompañarla sin embargo la mujer fue rápida y cuando el ishbalí ya estaba de pie ella había regresado.

-Gracias por la comida. –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y posteriomente despidiéndose son un breve saludo militar a todos los presentes.

-La acompaño Comandante. –informó entonces Milles acercándose a al joven.

-No hace falta. Sólo iré a dar una vuelta por la fortaleza antes de irme a descansar en mi cuarto. –replicó la pelirroja deteniendo el avance del hombre- Hasta luego. –añadió dejando a todos atrás para abandonar el comedor.

[En la terraza de la fortaleza]

La pelirroja había dejado atrás los cálidos pasillos y las cómodas instalaciones para subir a la parte más alta de la fortaleza y mirar al horizonte. El viento frío le golpeaba en la cara mientras que sus ojos se perdían en ese infinito mar blanco.

-Flash Back-  
-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? –preguntó una voz masculina por encima de sus cabezas.

Fue en ese momento en el que Riku levantó su mirada encontrándose con la oscura de un hombre quién poseía una sonrisa demasiado feliz para su gusto.

-¿Le ayudo a levantarse? –preguntó inocentemente el caballero.

-Sí, se encuentra bien; y no, no necesita su ayuda. –fue lo que contestó ella en ese momento cuando todavía no le conocía -Disculpe señor pero quite esa cara de pervertido que posee. –continuó algo enfadada sin darse la vuelta para mirarle.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Ante ese recuerdo Riku no pudo evitar el reír nostálgica. Mientras estaba allí se sentó en el borde sin dejar de mirar el paisaje pasando a recordar otro momento importante para ella.

-Flash Back -

Riku llevaba una semana trabajando en Cuidad Central bajo las órdenes del General de Brigada Roy Mustang. Éste le había mandado a la biblioteca de la cuidad con un permiso especial para poder buscar la información que necesitara a la hora de cumplimentar un informe impuesto por el propio militar.

Al principio el hombre y ella no se llevaban bien al igual que le pasaba con Riza pero como siempre decía, "hablando" se va conociendo a la gente y así le pasó con la mujer ya que poco a poco se hicieron más amigas. Sin embargo con su superior todo se realizaba en un ambiente de respeto sin tomarse confianzas y sin considerarse amigos.

Cuando por fin terminó el informe, Riku volvió a Central y entregó su trabajo a Roy. Ambos trabajaban mucho pero ella nunca se excedía salvo una vez.

Habían pasado 5 semanas desde que la joven hubiera entrado a formar parte del ejército y aquel día los dos se dedicaron a realizar un informe antiquísimo que Riku no conocía pero al cumplir órdenes no comentó nada. A la hora estipulada para marcharse, la joven no lo hizo como era su costumbre; simplemente llamó a su casa diciendo que esa noche estaría en el cuartel y que dormiría en alguna de las habitaciones del lugar. Tras esto continuaron trabajando durante algún tiempo hasta que la joven salió a buscar algo de comer y beber para ambos.

Al volver se encontró con Roy dormido sobre los papeles del informe que tenía en la mesa. Miró el reloj y al ver que eran las 2:47 de la madrugada tomó el abrigo del hombre y se lo puso por encima de sus hombros para que no pasara frío a la vez que ella sonreía tiernamente. Después volvió a su trabajo sentándose en el sofá dejando la bandeja en la mesa central del despacho. Durante las horas siguientes, Riku se dedicó a terminar el informe con la información que tanto Roy como ella habían recopilado.

Debían ser alrededor de las 5:45 de la mañana cuando el hombre se despertó al sentir los primeros rayos de sol sobre su cara. Nada más abrir los ojos trató de acostumbrarse a la luz para luego visualizar la estancia y a la joven dormida en el sofá observando en la mesa central el informe y la bandeja con los alimentos.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Nuevamente sonrió al recordar los momentos tan extraños que pasó cuando Satoshi le agredió el día que fue con Elisia-chan a conocer a su padre.

-Flash Back-

La cocina se encontraba en la planta baja por lo que con calma descendió cada escalón siempre pendiente de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Con este pensamiento llegó hasta la estancia requerida y se adentró en ella encendiendo la luz tras cerrar la puerta.

-Vaya, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas de la noche? –preguntó una voz tras ella provocando que diera un bote del susto antes de girarse para ver quién era.  
-General, menudo susto me ha dado. –dijo la joven llevándose la mano al pecho.  
-Lo lamento; no era mi intención hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en vez de estar durmiendo? –preguntó de nuevo el caballero tras haberse disculpado tomando entre sus manos una vaso con algo de licor para beber un pequeño trago.  
-Tuve un mal sueño y vine a por un vaso de leche. –informó mientras buscaba los vasos abriendo varios armarios.  
-Siéntate; yo te lo preparo. –se ofreció Roy levantándose y cogiendo lo necesario.  
-¿Puedo preguntar por qué tú también estabas levantado? –pidió la joven apoyando sus codos en la mesa.  
-Los recuerdos atormentan mis sueños. –confesó a la vez que le servía la leche y dejaba después el vaso frente a ella.  
-Gracias por todo y siento haber preguntado. –respondió la joven algo apurada.  
-Tranquila no importa. Además quería preguntarte algo que me contó tu tío. –dijo sentándose frente a ella.  
-Claro; ¿de qué se trata? –preguntó Riku con el vaso entre sus manos sin dejar de mirar a Roy.  
-Me comentó que puedes usar la alquimia sin utilizar un círculo de transmutación. –dijo él seriamente.  
-He de reconocer que es cierto. –contestó ella antes de continuar- Es como si tuviera el círculo en mi cuerpo pero no sé donde exactamente.  
-Eso resulta extraño, ¿has intentado buscarlo?  
-Sí pero no tuve éxito. –afirmó suspirando.

El hombre la miraba con curiosidad mientras Riku bebía un poco de leche sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.  
-¿Me mostrarías el poder que posees? –preguntó tras meditarlo unos segundos.  
-No estoy muy segura, mi tío y yo hicimos una promesa. -respondió ella dudosa.  
-Entiendo. Supongo que ya te veré en acción en otra ocasión. –comentó Roy a la vez que se levantaba y guardaba lo que él estaba bebiendo.  
-Muchas gracias por la leche; será mejor guardarla o se pondrá mala. –sugirió la joven tras lo cual el hombre cogía lo mencionado y lo guardaba.  
-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que trabajar. –informó Roy permaneciendo de pie enfrente de la joven.  
-Tienes razón; me llevaré el vaso a mi cuarto y así no me quedaré sola. –comentó ella mientras se levanta.

Con tranquilidad, Riku se acercó a la puerta para marcharse cuando tropezó notando que el vaso resbalaba de sus manos a la vez que ella caía. De improviso Roy la sostuvo impidiendo que ella también cayera.  
-¡Para! –exclamó alzando las manos consiguiendo que el vaso se posara suavemente en el suelo sin derramar ni una gota.  
-Impresionante… -murmuró el hombre sorprendido.  
La joven suspiró aliviada antes de notar unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura. Al girar la cara se encontró con la de su superior sonrojándose violentamente para apartarle algo asustada en un acto reflejo. Bajó su mirada para luego recoger el vaso del suelo y bebérselo de un trago. Tras esto y sin mirar en ningún momento a Roy, lavó el vaso y lo dejó escurriendo para luego apoyarse en el borde del fregadero con la cabeza gacha a la par que su cabello le cubría el rostro.  
-Siento mi comportamiento señor. –se disculpó sin moverse de donde estaba mientras se preguntaba que le estaba pasando con respecto al General de Brigada.  
-Tranquila pero por favor no me llames de esa manera que aparte de hacerme sentir mayor, no estamos en el cuartel; así que llámame por mi nombre o por mi apellido como gustes. –dijo con un aspecto tranquilo.  
-Está bien Mustang-san. Ahora será mejor que me vaya a acostar; buenas noches. –dijo algo más relajada mientras se acercaba a la puerta pasando junto al hombre para luego salir de la estancia.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Apretó sus manos que estaban juntas para luego sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas sin contemplación alguna. A la par ahogaba los sollozos de dolor encogiéndose llevando sus manos juntas a la frente.  
-Roy… -le llamó entre sus llantos.

- Flash Back-  
-General, me gustaría… -ahí acabaron sus palabras antes de que volviera a cerrar la puerta sorprendiendo a las dos personas que estaban en el despacho en ese instante, aunque volvió a abrirla en cuestión de segundos para cerrarla una segunda vez con ella ya dentro.  
-Riku esto tiene una explicación. –dijo un hombre moreno de ojos oscuros y sonrisa encantadora con una peluca rubia en su mano izquierda.  
La joven no le dejó tiempo para decir más y se lanzó sobre él haciendo que el hombre tuviera que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.  
-Te he echado de menos. –fue lo único que dijo antes de corresponder al abrazo olvidándose de la mujer rubia que estaba en la misma estancia.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Su llanto comenzó a ser más presente al igual que audible; ahora sus manos estaban separadas y abrazaban su cuerpo por los costados habiéndose encorvado ocasionando que las lágrimas mojaran sus ropas inferiores pero poco le importó.  
-Roy… Roy… -le volvió a llamar de forma angustiada- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? –preguntó al viento el cual se llevó sus palabras con su brisa helada.

-Flash Back-  
-Roy yo…  
-Shhh. No digas nada que estropee el momento.  
-Pero hay tanto que…  
Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el silencio creado por un beso tierno y suave. El hombre había aprovechado el intento de explicación de la joven para atraparla entre sus brazos y capturar sus labios.  
-Guárdalo en tu corazón hasta que nos volvamos a ver. –dijo el moreno separándose lentamente de ella para ponerse la peluca y las lentillas.  
-No quiero que te alejes de nuevo.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Un grito desgarrador lleno de desesperanza se escuchó por todo el valle. Riku había dejado salir todos sus sentimientos en ese sonido que escapó de su garganta al recordar el último instante en el que le vió como Roy Mustang, el mismo día que por primera vez sus labios se juntaron y que nunca más se probarían.

-Vuelve… por favor vuelve… -pidió en un ahogado grito levantando su rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras sus cabellos se mecían con el fuerte viento del Norte ondeándose hacía el lado que regía aquella fuerza de la naturaleza.

-No deberías llorar pidiendo que los muertos vuelvan a la vida; ¿o vas a traerle tú misma? –dijo de improviso una voz masculina tras la joven.

-Déjame sola. –replicó ella con frialdad sin siquiera mirarle.

-No pensarías que él aparecería de la nada para sacarte de aquí, ¿verdad? –cuestionó mostrando su más que conocida sonrisa maliciosa la cual Riku no podía ver, y se acercó más a la joven para poder susurrarle al oído- Nunca volverá por más que grites su estúpido nombre.

-Déjame sola. –repitió tratando de ignorar al hombre.

-¿Vas a atacarme? –cuestionó él poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven- Porque te podrían encerrar por eso.

-Kimbley…

-Dime preciosa.

-¡Déjame sola! –gritó a la vez que una ráfaga de viento le cortaba en la mejilla a la vez que era empujado lejos de la joven.

-¡Escúchame bien Riku Harada! ¡Ese perro no volverá porque está pudriéndose en el infierno! ¡Así que recuérdale y llora a un hombre que nunca debió existir! –le espetó con rabia y desprecio antes de desaparecer del lugar aún con el corte sangrando.

Cuando por fin se quedó sola rompió a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Por mucho que fingiera ser fuerte, las palabras de Kimbley le afectaban mucho más que antes; ahora sabía que él nunca volvería y que si se le pasaba la loca idea de intentar traerle de vuelta muchos le patearían el trasero por sólo pensarlo. Quizá esa imagen de su tío echándole una bronca por semejante acto y ver a Olivie más que seria castigándola por ello, era la única que podía sacarle una sonrisa ahora; y es que cada vez que cerraba los ojos le veía repetidamente con cada una de sus expresiones, y recordaba el sonido de su voz y el toque de su piel. Le había amado tanto y a la vez se había visto correspondida en cada una de sus actuaciones que ahora no quería quedarse sola, no cuando lo había tenido todo en un instante.

-Roy… Vuelve por favor… Vuelve a mi lado… -pidió al viento dejando que las lágrimas continuaran discurriendo por sus mejillas mientras ella miraba al cielo en busca de un consuelo que no llegaría.

[En el despacho de la General Armstrong]

-Señora, hemos buscado en toda la zona sin encontrar nada más que jirones del uniforme y algunos de los efectos personales de su equipaje. –decía Bucanner a su superior mientras le enseñaba algunas imágenes de la zona del siniestro.

-Al parecer su cuerpo ha desaparecido y eso es algo que no consiento; ¿ha quedado claro? –dijo la mujer con voz firme poniendo amabas manos en la mesa- Sabes tan bien como yo que es de vital importancia no sólo frente a los mandos de Central sino por Riku, así que quiero que registren el recorrido del tren y extiendan el área de búsqueda.

-Sí señora. Me encargaré personalmente de…

-¡Señora! ¡Capitán! –decía un joven soldado entrando de golpe en la estancia ante el asombro del dúo presente.

-¿Ocurre algo chaval? –preguntó la mujer en cuanto el muchacho había asomado su nariz por la puerta.

-Hemos… Hemos encontrado algo. –explicó torpemente.

-¿Algo? –cuestionó Bucanner levantando la ceja interrogante.

-Sí Capitán. Hemos encontrado la chaqueta del Teniente Havoc y algo en ella. –trataba de decir sin saber muy bien como abordar el tema.

Ante las miradas que le lanzaban sus superiores no tuvo más remedio que entrar del todo con la bolsa que traía escondida tras su cuerpo.

-Es esto. –dijo dejando el paquete en la mesa.

La General no tardó ni un segundo en averiguar el contenido de aquello y cuando lo hizo agachó la mirada. Bucanner se acercó a su superior y repitió la operación de la mujer reaccionando igual. El joven soldado tenía la cabeza agachada y sollozaba ligeramente al ver las reacciones de ambos superiores y sin embargo se tragó las lágrimas para ir a coger el paquete.

-Déjalo ahí. –ordenó la mujer con severidad haciendo que el joven diera un respingo y saltara hacia atrás- Capitán Bucanner, sigan la búsqueda del Teniente Havoc.

-Pero señora, todos saben que se trataba de…

-He dicho que sigan la búsqueda del Teniente Havoc, ¿le ha quedado claro? –dijo con fuerza en la voz y una mirada llena de firmeza.

-Sí señora. –respondió el hombre saludando antes de abandonar la sala.

-Y tú, -añadió refiriéndose al joven soldado- no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie ¿entendido?

El muchacho se sonrojó hasta las orejas antes de asentir repetidamente y marcharse tras el correspondiente saludo a la vez que su superior se sentaba en su silla. Olivie no sabía qué hacer ahora, si le contaba algo a Riku la joven no lo pasaría bien pero si se callaba el golpe sería peor si venía de Kimbley.

[En la terraza de la fortaleza]

Riku seguía allí quieta sentada en el borde mirando el horizonte. Aún podía notar las lágrimas terminando de recorrer sus mejillas pese a haber dejado de llorar. Ya no tenía sentido pues como bien le había recordado Kimbley, los muertos no volvían a la vida y Roy no iba a volver a por ella por mucho que lo deseara. Se sentía sola y con el corazón hecho añicos cuando el sonido de unas botas le sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo girarse con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro por la ilusión de que el alquimista carmesí se hubiera equivocado.

-Hola Riku. –dijo la voz de la General Armstrong cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchada.

-Hola… -murmuró la pelirroja viendo su ilusión frustrada.

-Preguntar si te encuentras bien será una tontería, ¿verdad? –dijo entonces al ver su rostro yendo a sentarse a su lado- Debes tratar de superarlo.

-No puedo… Él era… era el único… -trató en vano de seguir cuando las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Shhh. Deja salir el dolor hasta que se calme. –la consoló con un tierno abrazo sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema que la había llevado hasta allí.

Pasados unos minutos en los que la joven siguió llorando, Olivie permaneció a su lado quieta y en silencio dejando que se apoyara en su hombro y sacara todo lo que todavía se encontraba en su interior. Cuando por fin parecía más tranquila, la mujer se dispuso a hablar.

-Verás Riku, mis chicos han encontrado algo en el tren. –comenzó a decir con calma y sin mirarla.

-¿Algo? –preguntó de respuesta la pelirroja comenzando a temblar.

-No es su cuerpo. –sentenció la de mayor rango no muy segura.

-¿No… lo… es…?

-No exactamente. –y con esas palabras Riku volvió a mirarla sin saber a qué se refería realmente.

-Respira hondo y escucha con atención. –le pidió antes de seguir hablando- Me han traído su chaqueta manchada de sangre y… y... al parecer una viga del tren se partió. Eso debió de…

-Por favor dímelo, sea lo que sea, por favor. –pidió casi entre lágrimas de nuevo viendo como la mujer tomaba aire antes de disponerse a decirlo todo de una vez.

-La chaqueta tenía un corte en la manga derecha de unos veinte centímetros provocados por la viga y al parecer se llevó por delante su brazo derecho. –dijo como pudo sosteniendo a Riku cuando ésta al escuchar aquello, gritó el nombre de Roy incesantemente llevándose a la vez las manos a la cabeza dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por su rostro una vez más.

La mujer no supo que más hacer por lo que simplemente permaneció allí sentada a su lado mientras su sobrina negaba una y otra vez que eso significara la prueba que necesitaban de que estaba muerto. Ella no quería creer que ese brazo pudiera equivaler a encontrar el cuerpo completo; se negaba a creerlo pero recordaba entonces las palabras de Kimbley "Nunca volverá por más que grites su estúpido nombre" "Ese perro no volverá porque está pudriéndose en el infierno".

[En la oficina de Roy Mustang]

Aquella mañana había amanecido en Ciudad Central nublada pero sin amenazar tormenta al menos de momento. Eso era lo que más esperaba Havoc cuando vistiendo su propio uniforme y dejando atrás el teatro, cruzó el umbral de la oficina de su superior desaparecido encontrándose en la misma a la Teniente Hawkeye.

-Buenos días Jean. –saludó la mujer nada más verle esperándole al lado de la mesa del Coronel.

-Buenos días. –respondió él caminando hacia el mismo sitio con calma.

Cuando estuvieron los dos posicionados, se miraron y suspiraron sin saber qué hacer realmente. Allí estaban esperando un milagro o la muerte, pero lo que ninguno de ellos se imaginaba es que nada más recuperar el aire es que el Sargento Rish apareciera unos minutos después dispuesto a llevarles a la oficina de su superior. En cuanto eso pasó, ambos compañeros se miraron sabiendo que esa llamada era el fin de sus carreras.

[En la oficina del General Hakuro]

Nada más entrar y tras seguir al suboficial por medio cuartel, se encontraron en una estancia completamente vacía. Aquello sumado a los nervios de ambos militares les hizo sentir atrapados. Rish por su parte sólo les dijo que esperaran al General y se marchó.

-¿Qué hacemos Teniente? –preguntó Havoc mirando a todos lados notablemente nervioso.

-No lo sé. Supongo que aunque le echemos las culpas al Coronel no nos creerían.

-No vamos a hacer eso, por lo menos yo. –replicó el rubio mostrándose dispuesto a morir por su superior.

-Jean ya lo sé; sólo era una suposición.

-Me encantan esas muestras de lealtad. –dijo de improviso una voz tras ellos.

El General Hakuro acababa de entrar en la estancia junto con otros Generales, el Coronel Douglas y el Sargento Rish. Todos les miraban como si fueran la atracción de circo mientras que el de menos graduación de los presentes iba a su mesa a sentarse para tomar nota. Jean miró desafiante a Hakuro colocándose delante de Riza a la vez que ésta se sentía algo desplazada pese a sus intentos de sobrepasar a su compañero.

-Si alguien aquí es culpable, soy yo. –dijo el rubio con seguridad dejando a los presentes sorprendidos por tan rápida confesión.

-Jean no digas tonterías.

-Es la verdad Riza, todo fue idea mía. El Coronel no estaba de acuerdo hasta el último momento. –añadió sin perder la seguridad aunque por dentro estuviera temblando como un flan.

Sin embargo su arranque de heroísmo no pareció convencer a los Generales que murmuraban sobre lo dicho. De hecho fue el propio Hakuro quien comenzó a reir ante las palabras del rubio. Estaba claro que ni auto inculpándose conseguirían dejar fuera de aquella acción a su Coronel que ya no podía defenderse.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que conllevaba para el difunto Coronel Mustang hacer su pequeña excursión, tendremos que degradarle antes de enterrarle.

-¡No! –gritó Riza de improviso mientras Havoc la sujetaba- No pueden hacer eso.

-Sería mejor que mantuviera la boca cerrada Teniente Hawkeye, por su seguridad y la de su compañero. –le dijo a la mujer antes de seguir con su discurso- Como iba diciendo…

Pero el General no pudo continuar pues un joven soldado había entrado de golpe agitando un sobre en su mano y sin ningún miramiento ni saludo alguno se adentró en la sala. Fueron instantes de tensión en los que tanto Jean como Riza miraba aquello con nerviosismo sin entender las prisas.

-¡¿Qué demonios? –exclamó sin razón Hakuro al abrir el sobre y leer las primeras líneas de lo que estaba en su interior.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó uno de los Generales que se encontraban allí.

-Lo leeré en alto para que quede constancia. –sentenció Hakuro desganado viendo a todos interesados.

_Al General Hakuro de Ciudad Central:_

_Cuando lea esta carta yo ya habré dejado la fortaleza de Briggs y puede que me encuentre de regreso en Central; sin embargo, si ha llegado a sus manos es que al final he completado mi propio plan y mis subordinados estarán creyendo mil y una locuras sobre mi actuación. En vista de las posibles consecuencias dejo bien claro lo siguiente:_

_Yo, Roy Mustang, Coronel del ejército de Amestris y poseedor del título de alquimista nacional con el sobrenombre del alquimista de fuego; reconozco que coaccioné al Teniente Jean Havoc para que fingiera ser yo y obligué a todo mi equipo a seguir ese plan. _

_Así mismo reconozco que mi auténtica idea al viajar al Norte era única y exclusivamente volver a ver a la Comandante Riku Harada sin que ella lo supiera y que al día en que se reciba esta carta no lo sabrá._

_Sin embargo, y sabiendo cuales son las represalias contra mi actuación, permito libremente al alto mando militar tomar las medidas oportunas contra mi persona por lo ocurrido._

_Atte. Roy Mustang_

Cuando el General terminó de leer la carta todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos; Riza y Jean se miraban sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y el resto no eran capaces de articular palabra alguna ante aquello. La carta había dejado a todos con sensaciones contrariadas; ese documento era la viva prueba de que los subordinados de Mustang eran inocentes y como tales tenían que dejarles marchar.

-Habéis tenido suerte. Sino llega a ser por esto ahora os formaríamos un tribunal militar. –dijo fastidiado agitando el sobre al aire- Podéis marcharos.

-Sí señor. –contestaron los dos a la vez haciendo el reglamentario saludo militar antes de salir de la sala sin dudarlo ni un minuto.

-Ese Mustang lo había dejado todo preparado, ¿no te parece Douglas? –cuestionó Hakuro cuando se quedaron solos tras la marcha del resto de presentes.

-Sí General; debemos reconocer que es listo y previsor. –respondió el de menor rango mientras Rish se acercaba a ellos.

-Sargento, haga un informe sobre lo ocurrido en esta sala y pásemelo cuando esté listo. Por mucho que nos fastidie, el Coronel Mustang ha exculpado a sus subordinados y este acto quedará sin castigo.

-Sí General; lo tendrá esta tarde. –respondió el suboficial con voz tranquila para luego volver a su mesa y empezar a trabajar.

-¿Debemos presionar a la General Armstrong para que acelera la investigación sobre el accidente? –preguntó entonces Douglas- Si por ella fuera nuestros esfuerzos de demostrar su muerte serían en vano.

-No debes preocuparte por eso. Kimbley se encarga de supervisar esa zona y él más que nadie quiere que Mustang esté muerto.

-¿Entonces seguimos con el plan?

-Por supuesto. Nadie podrá impedirlo. –aseguró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro el General mientras miraba por la ventana de su despacho hacia el horizonte- Nadie tendrá motivos para impedirlo.

[En la oficina de la General Armstrong]

La General estaba sentada frente a su mesa en la que aún reposaban los restos hallados del Coronel Mustang. Ella había acompañado personalmente a Riku a la enfermería para que descansara y a al vez estuviera vigilada. Había querido estar con ella pero sus deberes la reclamaban y la joven lo había entendido a la perfección. Pese a ello no tenía ningún interés en comunicar al mando de Central lo que tenía sobre su mesa.

-Buenas tardes General Armstrong. –saludó un excesivamente amable Zolf J. Kimbley a la vez que entraba en la oficina.

-¿Qué quieres Kimbley? –preguntó la mujer sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Sólo saber cómo se encontraba la Comandante. Debe haber sido un duro golpe para su joven corazón. –respondió mientras aprovechaba para sentarse y ponerse cómodo.

-Riku está bien aunque eso no sea asunto tuyo. –respondió Olivie marcando claramente que el hombre no tenía que meter sus narices en eso.

Sin embargo el alquimista no estaba por la labor de dejar el tema y continuó hablando con su amplia y desagradable sonrisa posada constantemente en su cara.

-La joven Harada se repondrá, más cuando se trataba de un tipo con tan mala reputación. Debería saber claramente que Roy Mustang era un vividor y mujeriego que no se tomaba en serio a ninguna mujer, y que posiblemente sólo se hubiera fijado en su sobrina para ascender más rápidamente.

-Coronel, si ha venido a difamar a un muerto le exijo que se marche de mi despacho inmediatamente. –sentenció la mujer al escuchar tales palabras que ella ya sabía pero que Mustang le había hecho tragarse al demostrar con creces que realmente estaba interesado en su sobrina.

-Dígame que se sabe del cadáver y me marcharé para no molestar en un rato. –replicó el hombre poniéndose en pie.

-Nada que le interese a alguien como tú. –añadió la mujer mirando fríamente al hombre.

-No podrá ocultarlo eternamente; los restos huelen en pocas horas si han sufrido algunos accidentes. –comentó Kimbley señalando descaradamente al paquete ovalado de cierto tamaño que había en la mesa de la mujer.

-Sólo hemos encontrado un brazo, ¿ya estás contento? –replicó Olivie deseando atravesar al alquimista con su espada.

-Ahora sí. –dijo él sin perder la sonrisa- Ya me marcho. –añadió dejando la estancia tras una reverencia con su sombrero.

Cuando el alquimista abandonó la estancia, la rubia se sentó en su sillón suspirando cansadamente. No podía soportar por más tiempo los desplantes de ese hombre, no era capaz de mantener la calma cuando sabía que ese tipo había hecho lo imposible por hundir a Mustang llegando a llevarse por delante a gente inocente como Riku. Por su estúpida venganza había hecho daño a una de las personas más importantes para ella y eso no se olvidaba fácilmente.

Además ahora que Kimbley sabía que habían encontrado una parte del cuerpo del hombre tendría a todos los altos mandos de Central sobre su cabeza hasta hallar algún indicio de que eso era lo único que encontrarían del cadáver de Roy Mustang.

[En la enfermería de la fortaleza de Briggs]

Riku se encontraba tumbada en una camilla mientras que la enfermera terminaba de recoger el inventario sin perder a su paciente de vista. La joven pelirroja había recuperado la calma después de dos infusiones y una pequeña siesta, sin embargo ahora no dejaba de pensar en Roy. Le extrañaba a cada segundo con la estúpida ilusión de volver a verle incluso sabiendo que eso no sería posible.

-Riku, es para ti. –dijo de repente la enfermera señalando el teléfono que tenía en la mano.

-Gracias. ¿Diga?

-Hola Riku. –saludó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Riza! ¿Estás bien? ¿Havoc lo está? –comenzó a preguntar tras la sorpresa inicial.

-Tranquila, ambos estamos bien y libres de toda sospecha.

-¿Ha ocurrido el milagro? –cuestionó luchando por no ilusionarse.

-Un milagro sí, pero no el que esperas. –la rectificó la mujer provocando un notable silencio por parte de la pelirroja- Pero sabemos que el Coronel nos cubrió las espaldas antes de irse.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Será mejor que te lo lea. –le dijo Riza antes de empezar a leer la misma carta que antes les había leído el General Hakuro a Jean y a ella.

Durante los minutos que tardó en recitar cada una de esas palabras escritas que justificaban los actos de Roy, la pelirroja no se despegó del teléfono imaginando al hombre que las escribió recitarlas con su tono de voz lleno de vida.

-¿Riku? ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó Riza al no escuchar nada más que silencio.

-Si, sigo aquí. –aclaró con rapidez.

-Me habías asustado. –replicó aliviada.

-¿De verdad se ha inculpado todo así, tan fríamente? –preguntó aún asimilando lo que había escuchado.

-Riku, hizo lo mejor para todos incluida tú. –justificó la mujer.

La pelirroja se volvió a quedar en silencio y unas palabras de Kimbley le vinieron a al mente de golpe "No deberías llorar pidiendo que los muertos vuelvan a la vida; ¿o vas a traerle tú misma?" Riza esperó unos segundo a que volviera a hablar pero el tiempo pasaba y la joven seguía en silencio.

-Tengo que colgar pequeña, pero te prometo que haré que Jean sea el que llame mañana. Seguro que entonces te quedas más tranquila. –dijo Riza esperando un tenue adiós para luego colgar.

Riku tenía todavía el teléfono pegado al oído cuando la enfermera volvió. Sin dar más explicaciones, la recién llegada se vio sorprendida por la rapidez con la que la menor soltó el aparato y salió corriendo del lugar pese a las llamadas de la mujer.

[En la habitación de Riku Harada]

Todos los muebles estaban apartados pegados a las paredes y en el centro se encontraba la pelirroja leyendo un libro bastante gordo. Junto a ella un saco del que asomaban unos dedos y bajo sus pies un dibujo altamente elaborado. La joven sostenía el libro mientras meditaba si había hecho lo correcto al colarse en la oficina de la General Armstrong y haber robado aquello. Sin embargo cada vez que pensaba en sí estaba haciendo lo correcto las palabras de Kimbley volvían a su mente con más fuerza "Nunca volverá por más que grites su estúpido nombre".

-Eso ya lo veremos alquimista carmesí. –replicó ella con firmeza en voz alta lanzando el libro al suelo fuera de su vista.

Dio unos pasos para tomar el saco y dejar caer su contenido en el gran recipiente que estaba en el centro justo del dibujo. Sabía que se arriesgaba al intentarlo pero lo prefería a seguir sola el resto de su vida, y pese a lo que dirían todas las personas que la habían cuidado en ese tiempo, estaba preparada para asumir las consecuencias. La chaqueta rasgada y ensangrentada con el brazo amputado de Roy, todo sobre aquel recipiente, y el círculo repasado una y otra vez eran lo único que necesitaba para volver a estar con él. Respiró profundamente y se agachó.

-¡Riku no! –gritó de improviso la voz de una mujer, la General Armstrong, que había entrado a la carrera a la vez que la luz dorada iluminaba toda la habitación.


End file.
